Mi diario vivir
by Kyubi1
Summary: Tsukune siempre ha tenido problemas pero no fue tan difícil. ¿En verdad hay algo más difícil que sobrevivir a una academia llena de monstruos? Ja, olvídense de los problemas de la escuela, de Matemáticas y todo eso. Esos no son problemas, que te cases con el amor de tu vida, que sus hermanas te amenacen de muerte y que te despidan del trabajo, eso sí es un problema. ¡DE REGRESO!
1. It's been a long night

**_Ha sido una noche larga._**

Un hombre joven de cabellos cafés, ojos del mismo color y vestido formalmente manejaba su auto Mazda de color azul, con 4 puertas. Ya era de noche, había sido una jornada de trabajo dura y ya quería llegar a su hogar, donde sin duda alguna le estaría esperando su cena o al menos, eso es lo que se esperaba, de pronto y sin previo aviso, su celular suena.

―"¿Me pregunto quien será?"―. El joven toma su teléfono y lo abre y se lo pone al oído.―¿Hola?

―Hola Tsukune―hablo una voz femenina tranquilamente.

―Ah, ¡Mizore-chan! ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó el joven, felizmente de que había escuchado la voz de su amiga.

―Bien Tsukune, gracias por preguntar, em, tengo algo que decirte.

―¿Qué es?

―Um, es sobre Moka― al decir esto, Tsukune detuvo el auto.

―¿Qué le paso a Moka-san?― preguntó con cierta preocupación.

―Ella… bueno, ella está bien, pero… esta un poco...

―¿Qué es lo que tiene?―. Con un poco de desesperación ya que Mizore no soltaba la sopa.

―Ella está algo ebria― dijo finalmente.

―¿¡Qué?! ¿Estás segura que Moka-san está en ese estado?

―Em... sí.

―Pero, ¿Cómo paso o por qué?―. El muchacho no entendía porque su linda Moka-san estaba así.

―Digamos que Kurumu y Moka empezaron a competir y bueno, tú sabes que a Moka no le gustan esas cosas pero...

―No me digas que tenia el látigo de Belmont.

―Sí Tsukune, lo tenía y ya sabes como es la Moka interna.

―Sí, lo sé― a Tsukune se le vino a la mente la Moka interna y todo lo que eso significaba, no es que le tuviera miedo sino, ¿Qué cosas podría hacer la Moka interna estando en ese estado? ―Bueno Mizore, gracias por avisar, ¿Dónde está Moka-san?

―Tsukune, yo ya no estoy ahí, alguien tenia que llevarse a Kurumu a casa y bueno, Yukari tampoco se quedo mucho tiempo.

―Entonces, ¡Dame la dirección, rápido!―. Tsukune escuchó la dirección y con su auto llegó rápidamente, el lugar estaba cerca de donde él estaba. El joven entro al lugar, no había mucha gente pues no era tan tarde, usualmente los bares se ponen más llenos entre más tarde es pero eso no le importaba a Tsukune, él solo quería encontrar a Moka.

―"No esta ahí, ni ahí, ¿Dónde estás Moka-san?"―. Tsukune miró a todas las mesas hasta que su mirada se detuvo en donde esta la barra, ahí estaba Moka, la única mujer que amaba y que amaría siempre. Llevaba un vestido negro muy elegante y se veía muy hermosa con el cabello plateado y con esos ojos carmesí y con el cuerpo que tiene, Tsukune aun no sabía como había tenido tanta suerte. Ella estaba tomando de una botella de whisky (muy fuerte, creo) estaba recién empezada pero quien sabe cuanto había tomado con Kurumu, el joven se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

―Moka-san, ¿Estás bien?―. Tsukune le tocó el hombro suavemente.

―Tsukune…― Moka volteo a verlo, lucia bastante cansada. ―¿Qué quieres?

―Moka-san, Mizore me dijo lo que paso, ¿No crees que ya tomaste demasiado?―. Dijo agarrando su mano y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

―Lo que yo haga no te concierne, es mi vida― Moka volteo y bebió otro poco de la bebida alcohólica, Tsukune le quito la botella.

―Moka-san, ya es suficiente― Moka lo miro enfadada.

―¿Quieres reconocer tú lugar Tsukune?―. Dijo levantándose y mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

―Yo quiero...― Tsukune abraza a Moka y ella se sonroja.―Quiero que vayamos a casa.

―"Tonto"― Moka lo abrazo también. ―Esta bien, Tsukune, volvamos.

―De acuerdo― Tsukune sonrió y dejo de abrazarla para hablar con el cantinero. ―Yo pagaré, ¿Cuánto es?

―Lo de ella, más sus amigas son como…― el cantinero saco su calculadora y tecleo bastantes veces. ―5000 yenes.

―…― Tsukune suspiro y saco de su billetera la mayoría de su dinero y se lo entregó al cantinero. ―"Ah, lo que gane en esta quincena… se ha ido, pero al menos Moka-san ya dejo de beber y el bien de Moka-san es primero".

―Gracias por su dinero― dijo el cantinero y después se retiro.

―Bueno, es hora de irnos Moka-san― Tsukune ayudo a Moka a ir hasta el auto pues no podía sola ya que se movía de un lado a otro y Tsukune no quería que se cayera. Ambos entraron al auto, Tsukune manejo tranquilamente, mientras Moka se recostó en su brazo.

―Tsukune...― comenzó a hablar Moka interna. ―¿Me amas?

―Por supuesto que sí, Moka-san― Tsukune con la mano que tenia libre la abrazó y la junto a él. ―Tú ya sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

―Siempre haces lo mismo, cada vez que tenemos tiempo solo me abrazas y me das un beso― dijo con cierta tristeza.

―¿No te gusta, Moka-san?

―No es que no me guste― Moka abrazo a Tsukune. ―Es solo que… quiero más.

―¿Más qué?―"Moka-san se esta comportando muy extraña, usualmente ella no dice cosas como estas y menos tan a la ligera".

―Más como a la otra Moka― todo eso lo dijo bajito y Tsukune no lo escucho. Ya habían llegado a su casa; no era tan grande como el castillo donde vivía Moka, era más como la de Tsukune, era de color azul, con 2 pisos, un jardín con flores muy bonitas y muy bonito (se los dejo a su imaginación, no soy muy bueno describiendo casas). Tsukune cargo a Moka en sus brazos ya que estaba demasiado ebria para ponerse en pie otra vez y estaba cansada por el trabajo, Tsukune la llevo al cuarto del segundo piso, el que compartán juntos. La recostó en la cama y él se quito los zapatos, la camisa que traía y el saco y, los dejo en un bote y se puso una playera para después acostarse a lado de Moka.

―Moka-san― Tsukune le puso su mano en su cabeza. ―¿No te duele algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

―Estoy bien Tsukune, a veces no tienes porque preocuparte tanto― dijo con un leve sonrojo.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí, Tsukune. ¿A quién amas más? ¿A mi o a la otra Moka?―. Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. ―No me mientas, por favor― Moka estaba encima de él, sus rostros estaban muy juntos.

―Las amo mucho a ambas, no podría elegir entre las 2, te amo mucho, Moka-san.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo, como la otra Moka?―. Dijo con tristeza.

―Lo siento, Moka-san― Tsukune la besa expresándole todo su amor, mientras la besa, la abraza y le acaricia el cabello plateado de Moka, ella también corresponde de igual forma y después se separan pero sin dejar de abrazarse. Tsukune se acerca a su oído. ―Perdón, te prometo de que ahora en adelante, te pondré más atención Moka-san.

―Tsukune, te quiero mucho, aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo pero te quiero.

―Moka-san― Tsukune la mira a los ojos.

―Tsukune― ella hace lo mismo.

―Moka-san― él se acerca a Moka.

―Tsukune― y ella también hace lo mismo con cierto sonrojo en su rostro, al igual que Tsukune.

―Moka-san― Tsukune se pierde en los ojos de Moka y la besa por mucho tiempo, después de muchos besos, Tsukune la tapa con la sabana y Moka lo abraza quedándose dormida completamente en el pecho de Tsukune, su tonto, ingenuo y amable esposo.

* * *

**Acabo de terminar este capítulo a las 12 de la noche, si ya sé, es muy noche, pero si tienen una buena idea, es en ese mismo momento en que deben de realizarla, no en todo los casos pero en uno como estos si. Espero que les haya agradado y ahora ya le he puesto algunas mejoras para que se vea mejor, creo que las reglas de puntuación me han salido de maravilla, ya no tengo ningún error, o eso creo. Tambiń he añadido guiones largos y he quitado algunas palabras de más, espero que se vea mejor de está forma.  
**

**Saludos.**


	2. Why did this happen to me?

**_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_**

—Estás despedido—. Dijo un hombre vestido de traje de azul marino con corbata y camisa blanca, su voz era bastante gruesa y parecía tener unos sesenta años. Para el muchacho de en frente, estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría encima.

—¿Qué?— dijo no muy seguro de lo que había escuchado.

—¿Oíste, Aono? Te despedí

—Pero… ¿¡Por qué?!— dijo con preocupación. —He estado cumpliendo con mi trabajo

—No lo has hecho muy bien que digamos, ah— el hombre suspiro. —Escucha Aono, tú eres un buen muchacho. ¿Recuerdas el último favor que te hice?

—Sí, señor

—Me pediste un adelanto de tú quincena para pagar la hipoteca de tú casa, eres bueno en tu trabajo, por eso accedí a dártelo— el castaño agacho la cabeza —ya tiene un mes de eso y tu rendimiento de trabajo no ha sido, bueno, no ha sido el que yo me esperaba

—Lo lamento mucho, le prometo que subiré mi rendimiento

—El que tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo. Lo siento pero ya no puedes trabajar aquí, ya he encontrado a alguien para sustituirte

—…— el muchacho no dijo nada. —Señor… ¿Puedo acabar el día?

—Claro, pero mañana quiero esa oficina sin tus cosas. Puedes retirarte.

El castaño se retira de la oficina de su jefe y se va directo a la suya, se deja caer en su silla giratoria y se agarra de los cabellos, preocupado.

—"¿Y ahora que?"— se preguntaba así mismo —"¿Por qué justamente ahora? Acabo de conseguir este trabajo, ¡Ni siquiera llevo un año aquí y ya me despidieron!"— el joven saca algo de su saco, del bolsillo interior —"pero aun tengo lo de la quincena, tal vez eso ayude un poco".

—¿Eh? ¿¡Qué?!— la quincena de Tsukune había desaparecido o le habían crecido patitas y se habían ido corriendo, el chiste es que ya no estaba su dinero. —¡No puede ser! ¡Mis 6000 yenes! ¡Solo me quedan mil!— el muchacho se puso a registrar por toda su oficina, pero no encontró nada de nada.

—Esto es magnifico— dijo golpeándose en la cabeza y sarcásticamente —"ayer Moka-san… con Kurumu-chan y Mizore-chan… ah…".

Mientras Tsukune se lamentaba de su suerte y la maldecía en su mente, no culpaba a su amada Moka-san, el simplemente no podía culparla. El joven tampoco le diría sobre lo de su trabajo, era su problema después de todo y no quería que Moka se preocupara.

¿Qué esta haciendo en estos momentos, Moka? Bueno, empecemos por la mañana de Moka.

Como todos sabemos, (si es que leyeron el anterior capitulo) fue la Moka interna la que se quedo dormida con Tsukune, no tenía muchas oportunidades como esa ya que siempre estaba sellada, pero gracias al director y a su ingenioso "regalo de bodas", Ura tenía la oportunidad de salir más a menudo y con más libertad. Ahora mismo estaba preparando algo de comida para Tsukune.

—Oye Omote, ayúdame con esto— dijo señalando una receta en particular de un libro.

**—No creo que deba— **dijo desde el rosario.

—¿De que estas hablando? Después de todo, esta comida es para Tsukune.

**—Puedes hacerlo sola, ayer Tsukune fue muy lindo contigo—** le acuso, Ura solo pudo dar un suspiro.

—Él me ama, es normal que se comporte lindo conmigo— dijo tranquilamente y empezó a revisar el refrigerador para buscar los ingredientes para su receta. —Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? 2 cortes de carne de cerdo

**—¡****Ura! Eso… lo estaba guardando para… bueno… mañana en la noche—** dijo titubeando

—Pues tendré que utilizarlo hoy

**—¡****Pero eso lo estaba guardando para una cena especial con Tsukune!**

—Lo siento, eso será para otra ocasión, ya que no quisiste ayudarme— ella sacó los dos pedazos y cambio la receta por otra.

**—¿Cómo es que no hemos cambiado de cuerpo? No es que no tengas derecho, es solo que es raro estar en el rosario por tanto tiempo**

—Porque tengo esto en mi poder— ella alzo su falda morada, donde estaba el látigo de Belmont –Además, ¿Estás disgustada conmigo?

**—No es eso Ura, es solo que…**

—Tal vez sea, porque no dormiste con Tsukune hoy— ante esta respuesta, su rosario brillo intensamente y después se apagó. —Jaja, lo sabía.

Ura comenzó a trabajar pero como siempre había estado en el rosario y solo salía para pelear, la mayoría del tiempo, no sabía cocinar bien. Hizo un desastre en realizar el **Tonkatsu** y todo porque no midió bien el fuego ni el tiempo a la hora de freír, no pregunten como ni porque, pero la carne se tostó, en pocas palabras.

—¡Maldición!— dijo enojada y deprimida —Esto no funciono…

**—Ura…—** interrumpió Omote —**No te preocupes, podemos intentarlo otra vez—** le animo su contraparte.

—¿Qué no lo ves? La carne quedo tostada, nadie comería eso…— Ura se quito el delantal amarillo, completamente derrotada. Se fue a sentar en el sillón para descansar un rato.

**—No digas eso Ura, mira el reloj— **ella hizo caso y observo que casi era la hora para que Tsukune regresara del trabajo.

—¡Maldición solo faltan 30 minutos!

**—¡Debes de apurarte Ura!**

Así comienza la carrera contra reloj de Ura por hacer el Tonkatsu a tiempo para Tsukune. Con su rapidez logra comprar todo muy rápidamente y regresar a casa. Ya con todos los ingredientes, empezó a trabajar, se esforzó bastante y trato de agilizar las cosas haciéndose una cola de caballo para que su cabello no le molestara. Llego la hora de freír y el tiempo casi se acababa, así como medida drástica Ura le giro toda el medidor de fuego hasta el máximo.

**—Ura, ¡Así lo vas a quemar!**

—Pero ya no hay mucho tiempo

**—Tienes que ser paciente, es muy simple—** pero Ura frunció el ceño, es cierto que es fácil, pero cuando no tienes experiencia, te puede fallar.

—Está bien— ella le bajo a la flama y vigilo bien la carne, hasta que la puerta se abrió, ella voltio para ver quien era.

—¡Estoy en casa!— anuncio felizmente, Tsukune.

—"rayos, ya llegó. Necesito esto ya"— Ura hizo lo único que tenía en mente: aumentar el calor y así lo hizo. Tsukune entró a la cocina y al mirar a Moka interna con un delantal, se sonrojo y Moka también, se quedaron viendo por un rato y entonces algo comenzaba a oler.

—¡Moka-san se te esta quemando la comida!— Ura volteo bruscamente y apagó el fuego, se le había quemado, una vez más.

—…— ella agachó un poco la cabeza observando el Tonkatsu bastante pasado de freír, pero Tsukune cortó un pedazo y lo comió.

—Esto esta…

—¿Mal, cierto?

—¡Genial! ¡Solo el exterior se quemo un poco, de ahí es perfecto!— Tsukune le dio un beso en la mejilla a Moka interna y se sentó a comer con ella.

* * *

**Había dejado esto como un one-shot pero recibí un review de que si podía alargar la historia que lo hiciera, y dije: ¿Porque no? Así que voy a seguir escribiendo, a ver que pasa, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy bueno escribiendo fics de amor, de hecho este es el primero y eso que me he visto muchas peliculas romanticas pero bueno, eso no tiene que ver, ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! **

**¿Tsukune encontrara otro trabajo?, ¿Moka sabrá que lo despidieron?  
**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y saludos.  
**

**Nota: el Tonkatsu es Filete de cerdo empanizado, parecido a la escalopa occidental. Es uno de los platos de furai más consumidos en Japón.  
**


	3. Looking for work

_**Buscando trabajo. **_

Moka interna y Tsukune disfrutaron su comida, aunque estaba un poco quemada. Ura estaba feliz de estar con Tsukune mucho más tiempo que Omote, aunque le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos con Tsukune— y eso que lo ama mucho —lo intentaba con todas sus ganas y le daba más resultado ahora, que cuando estaba en la Academia Yokai.

Después de comer, fueron a ver un poco de televisión y Ura se recostó en el hombro de Tsukune, el cual solo se sonrojaba, él no sabía porque, ¿Acaso le gustaba más esta Moka que la otra? ¿O simplemente no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar con Ura? Tsukune aun no lo descifraba, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, ahora ya no tenía trabajo y eso si era muy preocupante.

—Tsukune— dijo con el tono de siempre. —Faltan muchas cosas de la despensa

-Eh, ¿Ah si?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo dijiste en un tono preocupado?— le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Pues... pensé que aun teníamos

—Es de todos los días, no puede durar tanto, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—No, no, claro que no—"solo me despidieron de mi trabajo, no es casi nada"— pensaba en su mente, mientras hacia una sonrisa fingida y con la mano detrás de su nuca. —"Si Moka-san interna se entera de que me despidieron, me da una patada a mi o a mi jefe".

—¿Estás seguro?— le interrogo de nuevo.

—Completamente— dijo convencido —¿Y como te fue a ti, Moka-san?

—Bien, el trabajo es muy sencillo— dijo orgullosa, pero su rosario empezó a brillar y a moverse de un lado a otro, indicando lo contrario.

**—¡****Ura, eso no es cierto! Ni siquiera te despertaste temprano para ir a trabajar, ¡Tsukune, no le creas!—** lamentablemente o afortunadamente, Tsukune no podía escuchar a Omote, por lo que su comentario no fue valido.

—"cállate Omote"

—Um, Moka-san, el rosario esta moviéndose de forma muy extraña— dijo señalando el objeto, Ura agarró el rosario en sus manos y se acerco a Tsukune, a punto de besarle, un sonrojo se puso en las mejillas de Tsukune y Moka solo sonrió.

—No le hagas caso a eso— le dijo suavemente, mientras Tsukune ya la estaba abrazando.

**—¡****¿Como qué a eso, Ura-chan?!—** pero ella no le hizo caso, en ves de eso, se acerco al oído de Tsukune.

—Moka-san...

—Mejor bésame— Tsukune beso a Ura lentamente mientras la abrazaba y Ura le alborotaba sus cabellos castaños a Tsukune, el muchacho fue recostando a Ura en el sillón de color marrón, siguiéndose amando y besando al mismo tiempo. Estaban en un momento mágico, en el que solo existían ellos dos y no existía nadie más.

—Te amo, Moka-san— dijo Tsukune entre besos, estaban tan juntos que la blusa morada de Moka se pego a la camisa de Tsukune.

—Te quiero mucho, Tsukune— le dijo en susurro y después paro el beso para insertar suavemente sus colmillos en su cuello y chuparle su sangre.

—Moka-san...— Tsukune sonrió y abrazo a Moka para que ella estuviera más a gusto, él aun tenía ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, era menos intenso pero seguía ahí. —"no se que me pasa, Moka-san interna se comporta tan linda que no puedo resistirme, hasta creo que no es ella"— Moka deja de chuparle la sangre y sigue besando a Tsukune —"pero...es diferente a la otra Moka-san, ella es más tímida y más cariñosa, pero la Moka-san interna también es...muy linda".

Moka decidió parar y aunque Tsukune quería más, no pudo ser. En la tarde, Moka interna quiso ir a ver una película con Tsukune, obviamente. La película no importaba mucho, Ura se recostaba en el hombro de Tsukune y el podía observar, que ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y él no podía estar más feliz.

—Tsukune— le dijo recostada en su hombro.

—¿Qué sucede, Moka-san?

—Te amo— Ura le dio un beso en la mejilla y abrazo a Tsukune con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**—Ura-chan**

—"¿Qué pasa?"

**—No importa si yo me quedo en el rosario por un tiempo, te veo tan feliz con Tsukune, que no quiero que eso acabe**

—"Gracias, Omote"

Después de la película, fueron a cenar y de cenar, regresaron a casa para dormirse juntos, en los brazos del otro.

Al día siguiente Tsukune se levanto temprano y evito que Moka se despertara. Se cambio sin hacer ruido.

—"se ve tan linda incluso cuando duerme, mejor no la despierto"— Tsukune le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a "trabajar".

Tsukune fue solo a quitar las cosas de su oficina y se tardo bastante para que cuando regresara a casa, Moka interna no lo encontrara ahí. Todo salio como espero, Moka no estaba ya en la casa.

—Bueno, ahora solo queda buscar trabajo para la despensa, lo cual es...— Tsukune hizo cálculos en su mente, pero agacho la cabeza derrotado —1000 yenes... ¡Tengo que encontrar un trabajo pronto!

Después de que preguntara en todos los lugares para conseguir otro trabajo de oficina y lo rechazaran por no tener cupo, el muchacho empezó a caminar con la cabeza gacha, más preocupado que nunca.

—"¿Y ahora que? No tengo trabajo, tampoco tienen cupo y no tengo mucho tiempo. Supongo que tendré que decirle a Moka-san que estoy despedido y que no tengo para la despensa de este mes". — Tsukune no se daba cuenta por donde iba, por lo que chocó con un poste, pero se reincorporó casi inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron bastante cuando observo un anuncio que decía: "¿Quieres ganar dinero al instante? ¡Entonces ven al bar New Oportunities para ganarte esa plata! ¡Lúcete y domina el escenario!"— Tsukune ya no leyó lo último y fue directo a la dirección y se fue corriendo, esperanzado de que sus problemas por fin se solucionarían.

Al llegar al bar, vio que las luces que iluminaban el letrero estaban fundiéndose y unas hacían corto circuito, sin previo aviso el cristal se rompió y una persona cayó en frente de Tsukune.

—¡Eres una porquería!— gritaron desde dentro, el hombre se levanto muy enojado.

—¡Váyanse al diablo!

—¿¡Por qué no nos haces un favor y te largas?!— le gritaron al hombre y este se fue —¡Gracias!

—¡Oigan, es el tercero al que lanzan al cristal!— grito un hombre viejo con voz gruesa. Tsukune trago saliva, ya no estaba tan seguro de entrar, pero no tenía muchas opciones, después de todo, luego de pagar la despensa, ¿Quien iba a pagar la luz o el teléfono? Tsukune entro al lugar por la puerta y vio que era un lugar pequeño, tenía un billar, un escenario pequeño y una barra donde estaban 3 muchachos hablando con un viejo en silla de ruedas.

—¿Quién creen que mantiene esta maldita pocilga? ¿¡Su mamá?!— les grito el viejo.

—Lo sentimos Mako-san- dijo un muchacho de playera roja sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla, gorra roja, ojos cafés y piel blanca, no aparentaba más de 17 años. —Pero tu dijiste que debería caer en un acantilado por lo mal que lo hacia, por eso lo tiramos por la ventana, jajaja

—Um... disculpen— interrumpió Tsukune —Yo...

—Si vienes a las audiciones chiquillo, más vale que sepas tocar

—¿Tocar?

—¿La guitarra?

—No

—¿El bajo?

—No

—¿¡El sintetizador, piano, algo así?!

—No, yo no sabía de eso

—¿Qué no leíste el anuncio?— le preguntó el joven.

—Ahí no decía nada de un instrumento

—Esta en las letras chiquitas, idiota— le regaño el viejo.

—Lo siento. Escuchen, yo vine aquí porque... bueno, necesito algo de dinero, no he tenido mucha suerte

—Entonces ven aquí muchachito- le dijo el viejo, mientras movía su silla hacia la barra y otro de los muchachos que estaban con el viejo fue a la barra —Toda historia se debe de contar con un buen Sake

—Yo que tu lo aceptaría— dijo el de la gorra roja. Entonces Tsukune accedió y se sentó en la silla de madera.

—¿Cuál es tu historia, muchachito?

—¡Oiga! ¡Ya tengo 21 años!

—No vayas a estar muy grande— dijo sarcásticamente —Tú, sirve algo de Sake

—Bueno, tenía un trabajo en una oficina, pero me despidieron ayer. Intente buscar trabajo en otra oficina, pero nadie me contrato y de mi quincena solo me quedan 1000 yenes, pero falta comida en la casa y no le puedo cargar todo a mi esposa— finalizo Tsukune, mientras bebía un poco de Sake, el viejo no se servia de la botella, el tomaba de la botella.

—¿Sabes hablar inglés?

—Sí, soy bastante bueno— el viejo le hizo una señal al de la gorra roja y él le trajo una hoja con algo escrito en ingles.

—Lee esto, solo el primer verso

—Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he´s a good friend of mine, But lately something's changed, It ain't hard to define, Jessie's got himself a girl, And I want to make her mine...

—Para, eres perfecto— elogio el anciano —Muchachos, encontramos a nuestro artista

—¿Qué?— dijo extrañado Tsukune —Espere, yo no se cantar

—Eso no importa. Soy Mako Satoshi, soy el dueño de este lugar de mala vida

—Me llamo Tsukune Aono, mucho gusto— ambos se estrecharon sus manos.

—El de la gorra roja se llama Mike, es un guitarrista tonto americano que lo abandonaron aquí en una excursión, desde entonces trabaja aquí y duerme aquí

—Cielos Mike, lo lamento por ti— dijo Tsukune -pero, ¿Cómo te abandonaron?

—Por imbécil, por eso— contesto el anciano, terminando de beber la botella de Sake y moviéndose al escenario. —Si quieres trabajar aquí tendrás que aprender unas cosas. Yo mando aquí, ¿Por qué crees que se llama este bar, New Oportunities?

—Pues yo...

—¡Porque esto es una pocilga!— dijo hasta alzando las manos, Mako —Le damos la oportunidad a gente como tú, que tiene problemas para que salga adelante, Mike te explicara lo demás— el viejo Mako regresó a la barra —¿¡Tú que estas esperando?! ¡Sirveme otra botella de Sake!

—¿Siempre es así?

—Sí... pero me da un lugar donde dormir, así que no importa. Mira Tsukune, el show empieza en la noche, viene mucha gente...

—"debe ser un buen lugar"— pensó Tsukune.

—Pero no pienses que es porque es bueno, esto es una pocilga, si lo haces mal, la gente te abucheara y te echaran del escenario, si eres bueno la gente te dará algo de dinero. Lo bueno de esto es que el dinero es inmediato, lo mínimo que puedes ganar aquí por canción es de 98 yenes, lo máximo es de hasta 500 yenes

—¿Por canción?

—Sí, creo que ya le entendiste a esto. Yo soy el guitarrista, el que sirve el Sake se llama Akira y el de la esquina oscura— señalando a un muchacho de lentes, cabello rubio tapándole un ojo, ojos oscuros, vestía una chamarra negra y pantalones vaqueros -Se llama Hachiro, el toca el bajo y tiene 16 años, el estudia y trabaja

—Escucha, solo tocamos canciones en inglés, hoy tocaremos Jessie´s Girl— él le entrego la letra —Ensayemos.

Empezaron a ensayar, pero la voz de Tsukune no estaba afinada y les salia mal.

—¡Idiota!— regaño el viejo Mike —¡No cantes la canción, siéntela!

—Es que me da algo de pena

—Con toda la...- el anciano no termino la frase —Akira, tráeme el **quita penas**

—Enseguida, Mako-san— él fue a traer una botella de vino y regreso enseguida

—Chico, ven aquí un segundo— Tsukune se acerco al viejo —Solo un idiota no probaría este vino Antinori Villa Antinori Bianco y tú Tsukune, no eres un idiota, anda bebe— el viejo le sirvió una copa —Casi no tiene alcohol— el muchacho dio un sorbo y le agrado el sabor, sabía como frutas.

—Que rico sabe— el viejo sonrió. Tsukune se acabo la botella y se puso ebrio sin que él se diera cuenta.

—You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl, I wish that I had Jessie's Girl!— comenzó a cantar Tsukune, muy animadamente y hasta bailando —Where can I find a woman like that?!

—¡Eso, siéntelo!

* * *

_Después del ensayo._

Tsukune regreso a su casa algo ebrio, a las dos en punto, entro por la puerta, se quito los zapatos y se dejo caer en el sillón.

—Estoy... en casa...— dijo sin muchas ganas y después de un rato de no obtener respuesta, Tsukune se quedo dormido. Poco después Moka regreso y vio a Tsukune dormido en el sillón, con la camisa azul abierta mostrando su playera blanca que siempre lleva debajo.

—"hoy vino temprano, debió ser un día pesado"— Ura se puso a hacer la comida y Tsukune se despertó por el olor de la comida y como si fuera un sonámbulo fue caminando hacia el comedor, donde Ura estaba sirviendo la comida.

—¿Cuándo te despertaste?

—Justo ahora Moka-san, te ves hermosa- dijo con un ojo cerrado, como que aun no se despertaba del todo.

—Gracias Tsukune, tu te ves... cansado

—Ah...he tenido días peores— Tsukune reviso el celular, había un nuevo mensaje que decía: "Hoy a las 9:30 tu primer concierto, no llegues tarde engendro del mal. Jajaja, es broma. De Mako Satoshi."

—"Maldición".

* * *

**Muy bien, ese fue el capitulo 3, espero les haya gustado. ¿Como le ira a Tsukune en el concierto? ¿Podrá tragarse su pena o utilizara de nuevo el potente vino quita penas?**

**Nos vemos y Saludos. **


	4. My first concert

_**Mi primer concierto**_

Tsukune al ver el mensaje, además de maldecir, dio un suspiro, estaba cansado de ensayar tanto y sólo lo logró porque estaba lo suficiente ebrio para no sentir pena. Moka veía extraño a Tsukune, también el olor que desprendía era de frutas pero con alcohol. La comida se sirvió y Tsukune comenzó a beber bastante agua, algo extraño.

—Um... Tsukune, ¿Estás bien?— dijo empezando a probar su comida, sólo eran unas bolas de arroz.

—Sí, es solo que tengo mucha sed y no se por qué— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tsukune, tú eres casi un vampiro, esa sed insaciable es porque quieres sangre

—...— Tsukune se sonrojo —¿Me das un poco de tu sangre, Moka-san?

—No hay ningún problema si eres tu— dijo extendiéndole su brazo para que él lo mordiera y succionara su sangre. Tsukune bebió de la sangre de Moka y después de agradecerle, continuaron comiendo.

En la tarde Tsukune se dedicó completamente a escuchar la canción que cantaría hoy, la descargó en su ordenador y se puso a escucharla por toda la tarde, Moka oía el canto de Tsukune, como ella sabía mucho inglés (en el manga se ve), sabía perfectamente que estaba diciendo Tsukune, o en este caso, cantando.

—Oye Omote, ¿Tsukune sabe cantar?— preguntó mientras seguía escuchando a Tsukune, no lo hacía tan mal.

**—Pues nunca lo he escuchado cantar, no creo que él cante**

—Bueno, lo estoy escuchando justo ahora, pero iré a convencerme de que es él— Moka fue a un cuarto de la casa, que era como una pequeña oficina, donde estaba la computadora, una impresora, muchas hojas en blanco, un escritorio y unas cosas más. Su esposo estaba ahí con unos audífonos (eran unos bits... es broma, eran unos Panasonic), cantando arduamente. La letra de la canción contaba la historia del amigo de Jessie, de como quería a la novia de su amigo, quería robársela, prácticamente. Si estuviera pensando en una mujer que no pudiera obtener porque esta con otro, esta es tu canción. Pero Tsukune ya tenía a Moka, así que... ¿Por qué cantaba esta canción si ya tenía a una mujer con él? ¿O era acaso que solo le gustaba?

—"no"— pensó la Moka interna, había algo detrás de esto y ella podía sentirlo. —"Tsukune jamás ha escuchado esta canción, ni la ha puesto antes. Además de que esta en inglés y el no es muy amante de esta música".

**—****V****aya Ura-chan, ni yo hubiera pensado en eso— **le dijo desde el rosario. La peli plata solo suspiro.

—"es porque eres medio ingenua"

**—¡Ura-chan! ¡No soy ingenua! Bueno, un poquito— **dijo un poco apenada.

—"bueno, eso no importa ahora. Tal vez solo me estoy preocupando de más, pero Tsukune se trae algo y hay que saber qué es"

**—No deberías de preocuparte tanto, ¿¡O crees qué es algo malo?!**

—"no lo creo, es decir, no hay nadie más en el corazón que Tsukune que nosotras"— pensó orgullosa y con una sonrisa triunfadora. Tsukune no puede engañarlas con otra... ¿O si puede?

**—****S****erá mejor salir de aquí Ura-chan, Tsukune nos podría ver— **le sugirió Omote.

—"tienes algo de razón, pero parece que esta mejorando, jaja"

**—¿De que te ríes?**

—"de Tsukune, ¡Se ve tan gracioso fingiendo que tiene una guitarra!"

Como Moka dijo antes, Tsukune tenía cerrado los ojos, llevando su mente fuera de ahí. Seguía el consejo del viejo Mako, sentir la música y tratar de convertirse en el protagonista de la canción, solo así, podría parecerse y creerse al verdadero vocalista de la canción, y con eso, la gente también podría creerlo.

* * *

_8:30 de la noche, casi la hora del "concierto". _

—Moka-san, voy a salir un rato— avisó Tsukune, llevaba solo una playera blanca de mangas largas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos.

—¿A salir?

—Sí, sólo será por un rato, luego regresaré— Moka se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la boca —Moka-san...

—Sólo no tardes demasiado— Moka notaba como Tsukune se sonrojaba muy a menudo cuando lo besaba, Tsukune se fue hacia su concierto, decidió no llevar el auto, para caminar y pensar un momento.

—"otra vez me volví a sonrojar. ¿Qué me esta pasando? Sé que no debería de pensar que no es algo malo, porque yo la amo, pero... por la otra Moka-san no me he sonrojado así en ese tipo de ocasiones"— Tsukune seguía caminando hacia el bar, para dar su primera actuación; ya lo tenía ensayado, aprendido, pero aun así, se sentía nervioso y tenso. —"espero que me vaya bien, me hubiera gustado más si Moka-san me hubiera deseado suerte".

_Flashback. _

_—Tsukune— dijo la pelirosada, tocándole sus mejillas —sé que estás nervioso por la entrevista de trabajo, pero te prometo que todo ira bien._

_—Gracias Moka-san, supongo que lo haré bien— dijo no muy convencido._

_—Tsukune— ella acercó sus labios a los de él, dándole un suave beso que hizo a Tsukune sonreír._

_—Buena suerte, Tsukune— le dijo con una sonrisa. _

_Fin Flashback. _

El muchacho por fin llegó al lugar, estaba aun más nervioso cuando entró. Había bastante gente y eso lo hizo poner nervioso, muy nervioso.

—Bienvenido Tsukune— le dijo Mike, ya con su guitarra, era una Gibson Les Paul de color roja —ya era hora de que llegaras, faltan 10 minutos y el lugar ya está lleno.

—¿No estás nervioso?

—Lo he hecho bastantes veces, después se vuelve costumbre. No te preocupes, lo peor que te podría pasar es que te echaran del escenario, jajaja.

—No me des mala suerte— dijo agachando la cabeza.

—Por cierto, quiero presentarte a nuestro baterista, Takumi— Tsukune observó al hombre en frente de él. Traía puesto una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalones ajustados del mismo color y unos zapatos negros.

—Mucho gusto, Tsukune— le extendió la mano y hablo seriamente, Tsukune se la estrecho con firmeza. —Espero que lo hagas bien.

—Ya suban al escenario— dijo el viejo —¡El tiempo es dinero!

Los cuatro subieron al escenario, la gente los miraba seriamente, otros con una sonrisa. Tsukune tragó saliva, estaba muy nervioso. Como medida drástica, Mako le da un poco de tequila con whisky en un caballo (es un tipo de vaso pequeño). Él se lo traga y como aun no se recupera de lo del vino, imagínense.

—Espero que todos estén de muy buen humor. Hoy tenemos a un nuevo cantante, se llama Tsukune y espero que les guste, porque practicamos mucho— les dijo Mike a la gente, solo aplaudieron unos pocos. —¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!— la canción empieza con unos acordes de la guitarra y después le toca a Tsukune cantar.

—Jessie is a friend, Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine, But lately something's changed, It ain't hard to define, Jessie's got himself a girl, And I want to make her mine.— Tsukune dice la siguiente parte como si le doliera, sus compañeros sonrieron. De esto se trataba la música, de expresar lo que uno siente —And she's watching him with those eyes, And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it. And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.

—You know I wish that I had jessie's girl! I wish that I had jessie's girl! Why can't I find a woman like that?— luego la música regresó como al principio, tranquila —I'll play along with this charade, That doesn't seem to be a reason to change, You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute, I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot— luego regreso a la parte de dolido —'cause she's watching him with those eyes, And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it, And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night— luego Tsukune volvió a subir su tono de voz —You know I wish that I had jessie's girl!, I wish that I had jessie's girl!, Why can't I find a woman like that?, Like jessie's girl! I wish that I had jessie's girl! Why can't I find a woman...Why can't I find a woman like that?  
—And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, Wonderin' what she don't see in me, I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines, Ain't that the way love's supposed to be, Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?— después de esto, Mike se echo su solo de guitarra, barriéndose en el escenario, después regresó al coro por una vez más y la canción finalizo. La gente aplaudió y dejaron bastantes billetes en una lata que estaba por ahí. Después de eso, Tsukune se bajo del escenario, le dolía un poco la cabeza, era el alcohol.

—Oye muchachito— dijo Mako —Toma tú dinero— le lanzó su dinero que estaba enrollado en una liga, eran como 100 yenes, era poco, pero ya era algo.

—Gracias Mako-san

—Sí, sí, sólo vuelve mañana— Tsukune se dio la vuelta y una mujer joven se le quedo viendo y después salto hacia él.

—¿¡Pero qué?!

—Cantas muy bien— le dijo seductoramente.

—Em... gracias— dijo intentando zafarse de ella, pero ella no lo dejaba.

—También eres muy lindo— dijo acercándose más a su rostro.

—Oiga, se me esta acercando mucho y yo... ¡Ya me tengo que ir!— Tsukune logra zafarse e irse a su casa, ya eran como las 9:20, pero como se fue caminando, llego a las 9:45 a su casa, aproximadamente. El muchacho se fue directamente a la cama.

—Tsukune, ya regresaste.

—Sí—"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Tengo un mal presentimiento"—Se me hizo algo tarde

—Ajá— Moka sintió un olor muy peculiar —hueles a ¿Alcohol? ¿Estuviste tomando?

—No, ¡Claro que no! Bueno, solo un poquito

—"espera, siento algo más, un olor de..."— Moka lo mira con seriedad, sus ojos brillaban —"esto es... ¿Perfume de mujer?"

—"¿Por qué siento como si me fueran a matar?"— Moka estaba realmente enojada, ¿Acaso la estaba engañando? ¿Con quién?

—¿Con quién estuviste?— le acusó.

—Con nadie

—Hueles a perfume de mujer, no me quieras engañar

—"mierda, ¿¡Por qué solo a mi?! Moka-san en verdad está enojada, pero si le digo que me despidieron y estuve en un lugar de mala muerte para ganar dinero me asesinara, pero si no lo hago, ¡Pensara que la estoy engañando!"—Moka-san, escucha, me tardé porque me encontré con unos compañeros del trabajo y bueno... fui con ellos a platicar un rato— dijo nervioso, Moka no le quitaba la vista por un segundo —te juro que fue una compañera de trabajo, estaba algo ebria y se me pego, ¡Pero te juro que no fue nada más que eso!

—Si no fue nada más que eso, ¿Por qué me lo juras?— Moka le dio una patada a Tsukune, despacito que lo saco volando por la puerta —Reconoce tu lugar, aun no te creo del todo Tsukune, pero mientras lo pienso, no dormirás conmigo hoy.

—Pero... estoy diciendo la verdad—"bueno, sé que no es la verdad, y sé que es la mentira número 2, pero... siempre estás preocupándote por mi"

—No importa, ¡Duerme en el sillón!— ella le lanzó su almohada en la cara y se recostó en su cama.

—"¿¡Por qué justamente a mi se me tuvo que aparecer esa mujer!? ¡Por su culpa Moka-san está enojada conmigo!"— Tsukune se fue a recostar en el sillón y sin sabana. —"y pensar que así era mi vida antes, ser perseguido por Kurumu-chan y Mizore-chan. Pero eso ya cambió, ahora por fin estoy con Moka-san y no hay nadie que le pueda ganar, pero creo que ella no sabe eso."— Tsukune se quedo dormido, aunque sentía frío, no quería volver a subir por una sabana.

* * *

_En el cuarto de Moka y Tsukune, después de una hora. _

**—Ura-chan, ¿No crees que fuiste algo dura?**

—No, él tiene que aprender— Moka se tapó con la sabana para dormirse —no puede estar con alguien que no seamos nosotras

**—Pero... ¿No crees en su historia?**

—¿Tú le crees?

**—Tsukune nunca nos ha mentido, sólo cuando le pasa un problema y no quiere contárnoslo. Además la patada fue algo excesivo. **

—Ah...— Moka lo medito un poco. En cierto punto si se pasó, pero estaba enojada por lo que no pensó con claridad —Esta bien, te doy la razón— Moka fue hacia la planta baja, donde Tsukune ya estaba dormido, en forma de capullo por el frío. Ella solo dio una risita y fue por una sabana y lo tapo con ella. Después regreso a la habitación.

**—Pensé que volverías con Tsukune**

—No quiero despertarlo, además, si en verdad me esta mintiendo, ese será su castigo, por ahora.

* * *

**Este fue el capitulo 4, espero haya sido de su agrado. ¿Moka se dará cuenta de lo que esta haciendo Tsukune? ¿Será este el primer problema entre la pareja? **

**¡Descubránlo en el siguiente capitulo!**

**La canción se llama Jessie´s Girl de Rick Springfield, por si quieren escucharla. **

**Nos vemos y saludos. **


	5. Never too late to ask for forgiveness

**Después de mucho, al fin esta listo el siguiente capitulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración no me llegaba, como siempre, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón****.**_

Tsukune se despertó mucho después que Moka, pues no la encontró por ninguna parte. El muchacho no había podido dormir bien, pero después de que lo echaran del cuarto, sintió el caer de una sábana en su cuerpo, para que no sintiera frío. Él sabía que había sido su querida Moka, pero al parecer, aún seguía enojada con él. Sin muchas ganas y con tristeza se puso a hacer su desayuno, ya que no le habían dejado nada (como a un perro cuando se porta mal).

—"Moka-san… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Maldita sea esa mujer"— Tsukune se dedicó a cocinar y a maldecir a esa mujer que había encontrado en el bar, sino fuera por ella, Moka no estaría enojada.

Aun con sus problemas y sin ganas de hacer algo, tuvo que ir a su nuevo trabajo para ensayar la siguiente canción, 100 yenes no eran nada comparado con todo lo que iba a pagar.

* * *

_Mientras con Moka. _

Moka interna no le gustaba su trabajo, bueno, era el trabajo de Omote. Darles consejos a las personas con problemas, ese era su trabajo. A Omote le gustaba ayudar a los demás, así que ese trabajo era perfecto para ella, pero, eso a Ura no le gustaba. —"¿Quién le importa sus problemas? A mí no"— eso es lo que pensaba Ura, ¿Por qué tendría que resolverlo ella?

—"por lo menos tengo una oficina y Ruby es muy buena programando las citas"

**—¿Verdad? Ruby-san es bastante amable en ayudarnos— **le dijo a su contraparte.

—Sí, lo que digas- de repente el teléfono suena y ella contesta —¿Qué sucede Ruby? ¿Otra cita?

—Kurumu me dijo que te dijera que, gracias

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que ayer no se midió y se dejó llevar, dijo que tú decidiste pagar todo lo que consumieron, así que por eso te agradece, eso es todo— Ruby cuelga y Moka se queda sin palabras.

**—Ura-chan…— **le dijo Omote con cierto enojo —**Tsukune pago todo, absolutamente todo lo que tomaron, ¿Sabes cuánto fue?— **le acusó.

—…— Ura agachó la cabeza, esa noche se había pasado, y Tsukune, como buen esposo que es, pago todas las bebidas de las chicas, 5000 yenes de un salario de 6000.

**—¿Y luego tú le exiges lo de la despensa? Mala, ¡Que mala eres Ura-chan! **

—Yo…

**—¡Dilo!**

—¡Me equivoque!, ¿¡Está bien?!—"tal vez… fui muy duro con él, no, si lo fui. Tsukune… iré a pedirle perdón"— Moka se va y le dice a Ruby que cancele todas sus citas para este día y que las mueva a otro día. Ella va al trabajo de Tsukune, se sorprende cuando no lo encuentra.

—¿Y Tsukune?

—él ya no trabaja aquí— dice su sustituto —lo despidieron hace dos o tres días

—¿¡Qué?!

—Sí, lo he visto pasarse por un bar, creo que ensaya ahí

—¿¡Ensayar?!— dijo aún más extrañada —¿Sabes la dirección?

—Claro

* * *

_Con Tsukune. _

—oye chico— le dijo Mako —te ves muy mal, te dije que sintieras la canción, no que vivas en la canción

—lo siento… es que no tengo ganas de nada, pero quiero cantarla una vez más

—bueno, venga.

-I would say I'm sorry  
If I thought that it would change your mind  
But I know that this time  
I have said too much  
Been too unkind

I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up whit lies  
I try and laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead whit you  
But I know that it's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do  
So I try to laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

Tsukune en ese momento piensa en todos sus problemas, en como injustamente fue despedido, en cómo tiene que estar en este trabajo tan desgraciado, en Moka, en el dinero, etc. Moka mira desde el cristal y sonríe.

I would tell you  
That I loved you  
If I thought that you would stay  
But I know that it's no use  
That you've already  
Gone away

Misjudged your limit  
Pushed you too far  
Took you for granted  
I thought that you needed me more

Now I would do most anything  
To get you back by my side  
But I just keep on laughing  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry

—Muy bien Tsukune, estuvo genial— le elogió Mako.

—Nada mal— dijo Takumi —si cantas así de bien, todo lo demás será mucho más fácil

—Gracias

—Nos vemos en la noche— Tsukune se despidió y salió del lugar un poco mejor, al parecer esa canción le había gustado y le había ayudado a liberar un poco de tensión.

—Los hombres no lloran, ¿Eh?— Tsukune se voltea —No lo haces mal

—m-mo-Moka-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo… esto—"¿Acaso esta será la mentira número 3? ¡No!"—Moka-san yo, lo sien…— Moka lo abraza, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, Tsukune le corresponde —perdóname, estoy aquí porque...

—Lo sé, fui a tu trabajo hoy, me había olvidado de que gastaste 5000 yenes en esa noche y lo siento

—Moka-san, no te preocupes por eso

—¿Qué no me preocupe? Mira lo que te hice

—No me hiciste nada— dijo con una sonrisa—"yo soy el que siempre mete la pata, desde el principio, desde la Academia Yokai, soy solo un problema… tal vez por eso, me pasan cosas tan malas… ¿Es por qué no te merezco Moka-san? Sí, tal vez sea por eso".

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿No confías en mi como en la otra Moka?— preguntó triste, Tsukune sólo podía golpearse internamente y decirse a sí mismo: "idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota" Una y otra vez.

—Moka-san, claro que confió en ti, es solo que… tú siempre te preocupas por mí, tú siempre eres la que sufre y yo solo me quedo viendo como idiota

**—eso no es cierto Tsukune**

—Tsukune…

—Yo no quería que te preocuparas, por eso no te dije nada

—Idiota— ella se sonroja —Yo te amo, es normal que me preocupe, además, ya estamos casados y… estamos juntos en esto, así que no digas tonterías como esa— Moka le da un beso en la boca a Tsukune y se sonrojan los dos.

—"sé que no te merezco Moka-san, a ninguna de las dos. Pero… haré todo lo posible por darte lo mejor, lo que te mereces"— Tsukune piensa en eso mientras besa a Moka y se hace la pregunta que algunos hombres se hacen: ¿En verdad merezco tener a una mujer así? Tsukune no lo sabe, bueno, lo sabe de una forma negativa… ¿O no? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**Pobre Tsukune, bueno, no se que es lo que piensen ustedes, ¿Tsukune en verdad si se merece a Moka? Esa pregunta es para ustedes.**

**La canción era: Boys don´t cry de The Cure.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
**


	6. Things are getting better

_**Las cosas van mejorando.**_

Moka seguía abrazando a Tsukune y dándole de besos. El joven estaba feliz, si se merecía a Moka o no, eso no le importaba en ese momento, ya que ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada, no podía pensar en nada en estos momentos. Tal y como pasaba en la academia, estos dos se iban a un mundo de color de rosa, en el que no existía nadie más que ellos.

—Moka-san...

—Tsukune— las mejillas de Moka estaban con un leve sonrojo y las de Tsukune también. Los labios de Moka sabían a cerezas o al menos, es lo que Tsukune diría si le preguntaran tal cosa. —regresemos a casa.

* * *

_Ya en la casa._

Tsukune y Moka estaban con un leve sonrojo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer el problema que habían tenido, ya se había solucionado. Al parecer, Moka no regresaría a trabajar, de hecho, ni Tsukune tenía planes de ir a otro lugar. Como había dicho antes, Tsukune no estaba pensando si se merecía a Moka o no, él solo quería hacerla feliz. Ambos fueron a su habitación y Moka continuo besando a Tsukune ahí, abrazándose y cayendo en la cama. Bueno...aunque soy el narrador de la historia, no contaré todos los detalles, pero les diré que esos dos no dejaron de estar juntos ni en una hora. Después de esa hora, Tsukune le quito el látigo de Belmont a Moka, apareciendo Omote y ambos hicieron el amor, quedando Moka en los brazos de Tsukune.

_Después de 3 horas. _

Ambos siguen dormidos, pero entonces, el castaño se despierta para mirar si Moka sigue ahí, a su lado. En efecto, Moka seguía ahí, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque están tapados con la sabana, el joven tiene una buena vista de su esposa.

—"Moka-san... eres tan hermosa, eres la mejor mujer de todas las que pude haber tenido"— Tsukune se reía internamente, sabía que no tenía suerte con las mujeres, en la secundaria lo intentó, pero le resulto mal. Era una de esas personas amables pero sin suerte en el amor. —"pero cuando te conocí Moka-san, eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aunque un poco desafortunado también"— Tsukune le quita el cabello rosado que tapa la cara de Moka, suavemente para no despertarla —"a pesar de mis intentos por protegerte, eras tú la que siempre me salvaba, creo que no te lo dije, pero... en verdad me sentía tan inútil y aunque, te culpabas de haberme insertado tú sangre en mi, yo ahora te lo agradezco"— Tsukune sonríe —"porque me diste la fuerza para protegerte, aunque no lo necesitaras, en verdad me sentía feliz."

—Te amo Moka-san— le dijo feliz. Él tapó un poco más a Moka con la sabana blanca y se levantó, se puso una playera blanca y unos pantalones. Bajó a la cocina y decidió preparar algo de comida para Moka. Mientras Tsukune prepara la comida, el teléfono suena.

—"¿Quién será?"— el joven va hacia el teléfono, el cual se encuentra en la sala, lo pone a su oído y contesta —¿Bueno?

—¿Eres tú, Tsukune?— dijo una voz, alguien viejo.

—¿Mako-san? Hola, ¿Qué sucede?

—suenas feliz, los chicos tenían razón, jaja, ¿Ya hiciste aquellito, no?— dijo con picardía en su voz, haciendo que Tsukune se sonrojara.

—Pues...

—Jajaja, ya sabía, pero oye, tienes que venir en la noche o acaso... ¿En la noche también?— Tsukune oía unas risas por el teléfono.

—¡Oiga! Es mi esposa después de todo, pero no es mi esclava del sexo por toda lo noche o algo parecido— dijo un poco enojado y bastante rojo.

—¿Después de todo?

—Ah... larga historia—"si supiera"

—Bueno, un día me la tendrás que contar, claro que con un buen Sake— a Tsukune se le puso una gotita en su cabeza.

—"¿Qué acaso necesita un Sake para todo?"

—No quise ofenderte chico, pero, ¡Ya estás grande, esas cosas se hacen! Cuando tenía tú edad, estuve en muchos triángulos amorosos y si, lo admito, lo hice con cada una de ellas, pero...

—¿Cuál es el punto?— dijo cortante, Tsukune, ya sentado en el sillón para escuchar al viejo.

—¡Deja que acabe! Bueno, el punto es, que gracias a eso pude saber con quien quería quedarme

—¿No cree que fue algo malo? Digo, ¿No era más fácil ver cómo se sentía al estar con cada una?

—No lo creo, esa era mi forma estúpida de decidir con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida

—Ahh, pero, ¿Y qué paso? ¿Le correspondieron?— dijo con cierta intriga, aunque no se esperaba mucho, pues Mako no estaba casado, pero ¿Quién sabe? Pudo haber estado casado.

—no... luego descubrió que salía con otra, eso me enseño a no estar con más de dos chicas a la vez

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Más de dos? Usted es un mujeriego

—¡Lo era! Fue hasta que me paso eso, fue ahí cuando aprendí mi lección

—¿Se casó alguna vez?— un silencio hubo por unos momentos —¿Mako-san?

—...no, nunca estuve casado, Tsukune. Pero sabes, un día te despiertas y te ves al espejo... yo descubrí que ya estaba viejo, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y no había hecho nada de mi vida, estaba... decepcionado

—Mako-san... eso no puede ser

—Sí, te lo dice un viejo, no cualquier imbécil. Entonces compré ese bar y lo volví lo que es ahora, porque me di cuenta que hay gente que esta peor que yo y esa es la historia de porque ese bar de mala vida existe. Disfruta tu vida Tsukune, eres muy joven todavía.

—Gracias Mako-san

—Ah, y no te preocupes por cosas tan triviales como si hubiera hecho esto o aquello, ¡No! Lo único que importa es el ahora, el futuro se reescribe con cada acción que tomamos, no por lo que hicimos en el pasado o lo que sea, por eso, no importa sino cantas hoy

—Pero usted me dijo que...

—Olvídalo, pásala con tus esposa, invítala a cenar, hazle el amor, ¡¿Yo qué sé?! Adiós— los dos cuelgan el teléfono, pero los últimos comentarios no estaban en la mente de Tsukune.

—Tsukune— Moka era la que lo llamaba, con las mejillas sonrojadas, solo vestía una pijama para dormir, blanca.

—Moka-san, te hice algo de comer

—Oh, gracias Tsukune, vamos entonces.

Ambos se sentaron a comer, el hombre joven dejo de pensar en si merecía a Moka o no, después de todo, ella había escogido a él, ¿No? ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Tsukune creía que sí, y haciendo caso a ese viejo, eliminó de su mente esos pensamientos.

**Tsukune PDV/POV (punto de vista)**

No voy a mentir, esa noche me la pasé con Moka-san, las dos. Pero no diré cual de las dos opciones tomé. Pero sin duda, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida y es que las cosas estaban mejorando, en el dinero no, pero ¿Cuando las cosas más triviales se volvieron tan fundamentales? Eso ya no importa, a mi solo me importa Moka-san, mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré. Sólo espero que todo siga igual.

* * *

**Bueno... ese fue el capítulo 6, yo no sé si hubieran querido un lemon o como se diga, ahí, pero ya saben que eso implica subir el rating a M. Por eso no lo puse, además de que nunca escrito algo así, tampoco fics de romance. yo soy más del estilo de acción y aventuras, peleas y los derivados. **

**Pero como dije antes, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y darle un buen final. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Memory problems Part 1

_**Problemas de la memoria. Parte 1.**_

El sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación de dos jóvenes amantes, ambos estaban completamente dormidos, tanto, que si hubiera caído un meteorito, no lo hubieran sentido. Pero ese momento tenía que acabar con el sonido de una alarma.

—"ah... rayos"— pensaba Tsukune quién apagó la alarma sin abrir los ojos, pues parecía algo cansado, pero tenía que levantarse, pero es detenido por su compañera que lo abraza por la espalda —¿Moka-san?

—Tsukune— dijo con esa voz tan linda que tenía, abrazándolo más fuerte, pues aunque la mayoría de su fuerza estaba con Ura, ella también tenía mucha fuerza. —Espera un momento, tengo algo que decirte

—Mm, ¿Qué?— dijo, viéndola a los ojos.

—¡Salgamos juntos esta noche!— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eh, bueno, no hay problema—"sí, claro Moka-san, ya no me queda dinero, pero no te preocupes, le tendré que robar a alguien"— pensó con sarcasmo, mientras se maldecía por no tener dinero.

—No te preocupes, yo lo pagaré

—Pero Moka-san...— Moka le dan un beso en la boca para que se calle y no discuta más.

—Ya sé que no tienes dinero, sería injusto si tú lo pagas todo, sólo no te preocupes. Hoy a las 9, ¿Bien?— dijo levantándose para irse a dar un baño.

—Sí, a las 9.

* * *

Después de la higiene personal y de cambiarse de ropa y desayunar, ambos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Tsukune estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, no había forma de que algo lo desalentará hoy. Llegó al bar y todos ya estaban ahí.

—¡Buenos días!— dijo feliz, mientras los demás lo voltearon a ver —¿Qué hay?

—Hey, hola Tsukune— dijo el guitarrista, Mike —Te ausentaste ayer

—Pues sí, pero Mako-san me dio permiso. ¿Hubo algún problema?— dijo algo apenado.

—¡Para nada! No hubo ningún problema, solo toque algo con mi guitarra, un cover de Canon Rock, ¿La has escuchado?

—Sí, una vez, debió de ser difícil

—No tanto, llevo tocando la guitarra casi toda mi vida, empecé desde los 8 años, hasta ahora que tengo 17.

—Aún no entiendo, ¿Cómo sabes tanto el japonés?

—Me encanta el manga, es por eso. Eso me impulsó a aprender japonés

—Bueno, ¿Y qué vamos a ensayar hoy?

—Nada— dijo Akira, el que sirve el alcohol, limpiando unas copas —Hoy es día libre, es viernes.

—¿Día libre?

—Sí— respondió el rubio, Hachiro —Mira, es que este día el lugar sólo es un bar, no hay funciones hoy, así que no te esperes ganar dinero hoy

—Nosotros también estamos igual

—Oh, ¿Entonces no hay nada que hacer?

—No, puedes irte si quieres, nosotros limpiaremos el lugar

—Les ayudaré, tengo suficiente tiempo—"después de esto, iré por la despensa, aunque sólo tengo, después de anoche, 298 yenes... ¡Ah bueno, ya que!"— Tsukune pensó positivamente y ayudó en todo lo que pudo, terminaron bastante rápido. Pero faltaba lavar los trastes, lo cuál le tocó a Tsukune.

—Oye Mike

—¿Qué sucede?— dijo limpiando los platos, para quitarles el agua, mientras Tsukune los lavaba.

—El día de la función, una mujer se me pegó y no me quiso soltar, no se porque lo hizo, pero, ¿A ti no te pasó lo mismo o algo así?

—Ahh, creo que ya se quien es— él puso una cara seria —No te entrometas con esa mujer

—Espera, ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? ¿Es alguien mala o qué?

—No es eso, bueno en parte sí. Hay rumores de que hipnotiza a los hombres y nunca se les vuelve a ver, como 5 han sido de este bar, pero es sólo cuando ya están cayendo de borrachos

—"¿Será una Succubu como Kurumu-chan?"—Eso no puede ser

—Puedes creerme o no, pero lo más raro es que cada vez que la vemos se ve más **joven** o más **vieja**, la verdad no sé si mis ojos me engañan, pero no te preocupes, no creo que vuelva por ti.

—"¿Qué tipo de Yokai hace eso? Espero que no sea nada malo, otra vez. Suficiente tuve en la academia Yokai, pero"— Tsukune sonrió —"hay cosas que nunca cambian".

* * *

Los jóvenes acabaron y Tsukune fue a comprar lo poco de despensa, sólo lo necesario. Ahora sí se podía decir que Tsukune estaba en números rojos. Al salir con las cosas, se encontró con alguien conocido.

—¡Gin!

—Hey, pero sí es Tsukune. Esperaba que Fong-fong saliera de ahí

—¿Fong-fong? ¿No estaba en Hong Kong?— preguntó Tsukune con unas bolsas en sus manos, mientras alguien estaba detrás de él.

—Lo estaba, Tsukune-san— Tsukune voltea a ver a su amigo chino, seguía vistiendo la misma ropa. Mientras Gin tenía puesto una camisa negra y pantalones de vestir, iba formalmente. —Tenía tiempo que no los visitaba

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo.

—Bueno, vamos a hablar un rato Tsukune-san.

* * *

Los tres amigos se subieron al auto de Fong-fong, el cual era una camioneta de color negra, todo terreno, por cualquier cosa.

—Tsukune-san, he escuchado que no tienes mucho dinero

—¿¡De dónde oíste eso?!

—Pregúntale al lobo de atrás

—¿¡Gin?! ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Bueno, Kurumu estuvo con Moka ese día y ella me dijo que Moka lo había pagado todo, pero— Gin dio una risa —Estoy más que seguro que fuiste tú el que lo pago— Tsukune agachó la cabeza, derrotado —Sí, ya me lo suponía

—Por eso vine a hacerte una pregunta, una vez más- dijo el chino, seriamente —Sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar en la familia, así que, Tsukune-san, ¡Únete a la mafia!

—¿¡Otra vez?! Ya te dije que no, Fong-fong no puedo, ya no quiero pelear más. Fue suficiente con sellar a Alucard, quiero una vida tranquila, en la que no tenga que arriesgar mi vida, como en la academia

—Tsukune-san... ¿Planeas cantar en un bar ganando una miseria?

—¡Sí! Así mi vida es tranquila—"aunque, tiene algo de razón"

—¿Estás seguro? No creo que puedas mantener a Moka con un sueldo tan pobre— agregó Gin —Además de que no debes de olvidarte de tus cuñadas, en especial a Akua.

Tsukune se puso a sudar frío, la verdad es que solo por un milagro del rosario es que Akasha, la madre Moka salió mágicamente del rosario y puso orden en todo, además de que Alucard fue sellado de una forma más fácil ya que el rosario lo controlaba. Y claro que ella acepto que Tsukune se casara con Moka, PERO, sus hermanas no estaban muy contentas. Akua lo amenazo de que si hacia a Moka infeliz, podría quedarse con la mitad de su cuerpo o tal vez con nada. Kokoa tampoco estaba contenta, pero tuvo que aceptar y Kahlua, bueno, ella si acepto de que quedaran juntos, aunque igual lo amenazo.

—Recuerda a tu cuñada, Tsukune

—Ya cállense— dijo con un aura morada, recordando que Akua tenía el Jigen-Tou y con eso podía despedirse de su vida.

—Jajaja, jajaja— se reían los dos, pues ellos no se tenían ese tipo de cuñadas, ni siquiera tenían cuñadas.

—¿Qué nunca han pasado por algo como esto?

—No, sólo tú tienes mala suerte, jajaja

—Maldito Gin

—Jaja, no te rías tanto Gin, que cuando conociste a la madre de Kurumu-chan, casi te mueres por hemorragia nasal, jajaja— ahora Gin era el que estaba algo disgustado.

—Entiéndanme, es mi naturaleza.

—Eres un lobo pervertido

—"mm, tal vez si me uno a la mafia, podría ganar suficiente dinero para pagar ya todo, así y con un poco de suerte, Akua no me matara"— pensaba con un poco de sudor frío en la frente —"Sí, al parecer volveré a ese tipo de vida, en el que cada día pensaba que iba a morir, ah, ¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por qué a mi?".

* * *

Continua en la parte 2.

Aquí un adelanto de una escena del próximo capítulo.

—Muy bien Tsukune, vas a llegar a tiempo con tú cita, pero antes— dijo Gin.

—¿Quién es la mujer que amas más?- preguntaron sus dos amigos, mientras Tsukune tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza.

—No lo sé, no me acuerdo del nombre, creo que tiene el cabello rosado, ¡Ah sí! ¡Y sello a un monstruo gigante llamado Alucard hace ya mucho tiempo! ¿Verdad?— Gin y Fong-fong se van de espaldas.

—Maldición, ¿Qué hicimos?

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el capítulo 7, que esta dividido en dos partes. Tal vez más al rato ponga la siguiente parte. **

**¿Tsukune se unirá a la mafia? **

**Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos vemos.**


	8. Memory problems Part 2

_**Problemas de la memoria. Parte 2.**_

El grupo llegó a un restaurante bastante caro, pero como tenían a un amigo chino de la mafia, eso no era problema, además de que Tsukune estaba feliz de que lo invitaran a comer, puesto que ahora no tenía nada de dinero. Cada quien pidió lo que quiso y la cantidad que quería.

—Oye Gin, ¿Cómo vas con Kurumu-chan?— preguntó Tsukune, bebiendo un poco de vino.

—Bien, hasta ahora no me he fijado en otra mujer que no sea ella

—¿Sigues siendo un pervertido incluso teniendo a una mujer tan hermosa como ella?— preguntó el chino.

—Ya les dije que es mi naturaleza, aunque Kurumu es a la única chica que le he dicho que la amo, a ninguna otra le he dicho eso— dijo bastante convencido —¿Y tú? Al final te gustó Yukari, jaja, eso yo no me lo esperaba

—Tampoco yo, pero me enamoré de ella— el mafioso se sonrojo, nadie se esperaba que ese par pudiera existir, pero el mundo esta lleno de sorpresas —Tsukune-san, ¿Ya vas a considerar mi oferta?

—Déjame pensarlo—"es cierto que puedo ganar bastante dinero, pero..."— a Tsukune se le vino a la mente a Moka, ella estaría preocupada por él —"maldito sea el dinero, pero no tengo opción, me prometí a mi mismo darle lo mejor a Moka-san y eso es lo que haré"—Pues... creo que sí...la verdad es que— dijo un poco preocupado —yo solo quiero darle lo mejor a Moka-san, ella, las dos han hecho mucho por mi en el pasado

—Bueno Tsukune-san, tú me conoces, te voy a ayudar. Después de todo, tú nos salvaste a todos, aunque el mundo no lo sabe— los tres se rieron. Detener a Alucard fue como salvar a la humanidad, aunque esta ni está enterada. —lo primero que hay que hacer es entrenar un rato, después de todo... ¿No has entrenado desde hace mucho, no?

—La verdad no, desde el último año en la academia Yokai, ya no he vuelto a pelear ni una vez. Hasta creo que ya perdí mi espíritu de lucha

—Ahh, pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso— dijo Gin, mientras servían la comida, que más parecía un banquete. —Vamos a comer

—Gin tiene razón, ¡Itadakimasu!— los tres comieron de todo un poco; carne, pasta, sopas, etc. Ahora solo les quedaba el postre: un pie de manzana.

—Esto es cerrar con broche de oro— dijo Gin con una panzita, al igual que sus amigos.

—Rayos, no debí de haber comido tanto— dijo un poco sonrojado —hoy tengo una cita con Moka-san, vamos a ir a cenar hoy

—Tsukune-san— dijo en voz baja —¿Si vas a unirte a la mafia? Podrías invitar a Moka-san a citas en lugares como estos, y no sé, hasta irte de vacaciones, incluso hasta una nueva luna de miel, ¿Qué opinas Tsukune-san? ¡Es una oportunidad única!— Tsukune estaba perdido en sus sueños —¿Tsukune-san?

—Creo que ya lo convenciste— dijo en un susurro, el hombre lobo —ahorita debe de estar soñando en todas las posibles cosas que podría hacer

—"oh Moka-san... interna... ¡No, no, no solo la interna! ¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo amar una más que a otra, antes no pensaba así..."— Tsukune se debatía en sus pensamientos, este agito su cabeza —"déjare de pensar en eso, por ahora"

—¿Estás bien? ¿La comida te afecto o qué?

—Estoy bien, es solo que... aún...— en eso su imaginación crea una imagen pequeña que esta sobre volando, era él pero en modo de Ghoul. Ya saben, la conciencia.

**—Hazlo Tsukune, piensa en como podrías hacer feliz a Moka— **le dijo ese pequeño Ghoul, pero luego de un poof, apareció un Tsukune con alas de ángel.

—No lo escuches Tsukune, piensa en lo preocupada que estaría Moka, no escuches a la parte vampírica de tú conciencia— le dijo la conciencia bondadosa de Tsukune.

—"¿De dónde salieron ellos? ¿Ahora hablo con mi conciencia?"

**—¡Solo la externa! No escuches a tú lado bueno, escúchame a mí. Tu conciencia vampírica es mejor— **en eso, sus dos conciencias se empiezan a pelear en frente de Tsukune.

—"lo haré"

**—¡Eso, así se habla!**

—No lo hagas Tsukune

—"pero, sólo porque le quiero dar lo mejor y porque estoy en números rojos, cuando ya no tenga tanta necesidad, dejare la mafia y me buscare un trabajo normal"— así, las dos conciencias de Tsukune desaparecen. —Fong-fong, me uniré a la mafia

—¿Qué? Digo, ¿En serio?

—Sí, es en serio. Pero en cuanto ya no la necesite, la dejare, ¿Esta bien? Así Moka-san no se preocupará por mí

—Me parece bien, pero si te necesito, ¿Me ayudarás?

—Claro. Pero dame un tiempo para entrenar

—Para eso estamos aquí, además de que así podemos bajar la comida.

Los tres amigos terminaron el postre y pidieron la cuenta. Al pagarla se fueron a un lugar más alejado, en donde no había nadie, pues era las afueras de la ciudad. Era un campo verde, bastante grande. Con arboles y flores muy bonitas.

—Aquí vamos a entrenar— Tsukune mira su brazalete con candado, no tenía ninguna herida, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tsukune había dejado de entrenar y de pelear desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora vivía una vida tranquila con Moka, ya no había necesidad de seguir peleando, aunque eso, tenía que cambiar. El viento sopló fuertemente y el joven se puso algo nostálgico. Se puso en guardia y cerro los ojos. Sintió la brisa del aire, pasando por su cuerpo y se tranquilizó. Su poder se desbordo y al abrir los ojos, sus ojos se pusieron como los de un autentico vampiro —ahora sí, empecemos

—¿No qué ya habías perdido el espíritu de lucha?— dijo Gin, viendo el poder asombroso de Tsukune, su aura era muy poderosa.

—Ya tiene mucho que no peleo, pero eso no significa que lo haya olvidado— Gin con su velocidad le dio un golpe a Tsukune, el cual solo lo paro con su mano y le metió una patada, que lo mandó a volar al estilo Moka.

—Ahora es nuestro turno, Tsukune-san— el chino invocó a un pollo, Tsukune se reía —Rayos, se supone que ya había mejorado

—Jajaja, es igual que aquella vez

—Pyotan, ¿Eres tú?— el pollo, se transformo en un ave fénix y le robo el papel que lo domina, de las manos de Fong-fong.

—Ahora si, ¡Me vengaré de ti Aono Tsukune!— dijo persiguiéndolo.

—¿¡Otra vez ese fénix?! ¿¡Por qué no fue el panda?!— Tsukune deja de correr y lo detiene con su fuerza, con su mano logra robarle el papel, pero se descuida y con sus alas lo manda a volar hasta un árbol, chocando su cabeza directamente. El fénix desaparece y los dos van a ver como quedo Tsukune.

—¡Tsukune-san!

—Háblame Tsukune- Gin lo movió un poco.

—¿Gin...?

—Ahh, él esta bien, solo espero que no haya olvidado quien es.

—No lo creo, Tsukune, dime... ¿Quién es la mujer que amas más?— preguntó Gin, Tsukune tenía sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

—Em, no lo sé, no recuerdo el nombre, creo que tenía el cabello rosado, ¡Ah sí! ¡Y sello a un monstruo llamado Alucard hace mucho tiempo! ¿Verdad?— los dos muchachos se van de espaldas

—Maldición, ¿Qué hicimos?

—¿Hicimos?— dijo Gin —¡Tú invocaste ese maldito pollo!

—Oigan— les interrumpió Tsukune -Sí es la que yo describí, ¿No?

—¡No Tsukune, ella es tú suegra!— le gritó Gin.

—¡Ahhh! Pero como... si ella tiene el cabello rosado— Tsukune se puso a dar vueltas, con la mano en su barbilla.

—Fong-fong, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Tsukune tiene una cita esta noche, ¡Y no recuerda quien es su esposa!

—Sólo tenemos que decirle a Moka-san, de seguro que no es permanente— Gin ya estaba a punto de matar al chino —además, Moka-san es una buena persona... de seguro nos va a perdonar

—¿Crees? Por Kami-sama, ¡Ella tiene el látigo de Belmont! ¡La Moka interna nos va a asesinar!

—¡Oh rayos! Tienes razón— los dos pensaron lo siguiente al mismo tiempo:

—"Te maldigo director Mikogami"

—Escúchame Tsukune-san, ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

—Por supuesto, Fong-fong— dijo con una sonrisa —Entonces, ¿Tengo una cita?

—Sí, pero no con tú suegra, con tu esposa Tsukune

—¿Tengo esposa?— los dos se vuelven a desmayar.

—Perdóname Gin. Tsukune-san, ¿Cómo es la persona que más te gusta?

—Pues... ella... tiene el cabello rosa y... no, no, lo tiene plateado ¿O no? Tiene los ojos... rojos- Tsukune se agarró su cabeza -no me acuerdo, me duele mucho la cabeza... lo siento.

Continuara.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. **

**¿Gin y Fong-fong vivirán para contarlo?  
**

**¿Tsukune se acordará de Moka?  
**

**Lo sabrán en la parte 3. Nos vemos.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	9. Memory problems Part 3

_**Problemas de la memoria. Parte 3.**_

—Tranquilo Tsukune, mira, regresemos a la ciudad. Deja de pensar eso un rato.

—Por primera vez piensas en algo, Fong-fong— dijo Gin con cierta molestia. A él solo le importaba su vida, ya que la Moka interna de seguro lo patearía hasta la muerte.

—Oigan, ¿En serio ya estoy casado?— preguntó, algo sorprendido, Tsukune.

—Sí, no te estamos mintiendo. Ahora al auto, tenemos que ir a otro lugar—"tengo que encontrar la manera de que Tsukune-san vuelva a la normalidad"

Los tres se van en el auto hacia la ciudad, Tsukune va en los asientos de atrás, pensando.

—"¿Quién será esa chica? Es tan linda… no la recuerdo bien… pero sé que tiene el cabello rosa, pero luego se me viene a la mente que no es así, que es plateado y tiene unos ojos rojos tan profundos… que no me cansaría de mirarlos"— Tsukune se sonroja y sonríe, pensando en esa mujer, que posiblemente es su esposa, aunque ni él mismo está seguro.

—Tsukune, te haré unas preguntas para que recuerdes quien es la persona que amas

—De acuerdo

—¿Recuerdas a una mujer que tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos que se volvían en dos medias lunas?

—Mm… ¡Ah, te refieres a Akua! ¿Qué, ella es mi esposa o algo así? ¡Entonces si tenía los ojos rojos!— Gin se golpea así mismo.

—¡No, tonto! ¡Ella es tu cuñada!

—¡Ahh! ¿Y?

—Bueno, me puedes decir, ¿Cómo es su hermana menor?

—Mm… creo que tenía el cabello rubio, era morena y se ponía a llorar

—¿Y el nombre?

—Mm… Ah sí, ¡Es Kahlua!

—¡Exacto! Ahora, ¿Recuerdas quién es la que sigue?

—Mm… tiene algo que ver con el chocolate, lo sé

—¿No crees que con el café?

—Creo que sí

—"¿Lo habrá recordado?"— pensó con esperanzas.

—¡Se llama Kokoa y tiene un murciélago como mascota!

—¡No! Bueno sí, pero ella es la más pequeña, hay alguien más

—Lo intentaré de nuevo… a ver— Tsukune pensó y medito por unos minutos, aunque recordaba a una mujer con cabello rosado, no podía sacarse de la mente a la otra —"¿Quién eres? ¿Quién de las dos es?"—Ahh, me duele la cabeza otra vez

—Maldición— Gin se dio por vencido —Tú esposa se llama Moka, se conocieron en la academia Yokai, ¿Te acuerdas?— al parecer, ante esto el joven recordó algo.

—¿Academia? Sí, es cierto, recuerdo que alguien me arrolló en una bicicleta, pero luego hay una mancha que no me deja ver bien…

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es que se acuerda de todos excepto de Moka?— preguntó el lobo.

—Los vampiros son muy resistentes, en especial Tsukune. Pero si se golpean muy fuerte en la cabeza, por su misma resistencia, lo único que podría pasar es que se olvide de una sola cosa

—¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Maldito sea el director, si no tuviera el látigo de Belmont, estaríamos tranquilos y apenados, ¡No asustados y apenados! ¡Todo es tú culpa Fong-fong!— el chino frena el auto.

—¿¡Mi culpa?! ¿Quién dijo lo del entrenamiento?

—¡Fue tú idea! Tsukune dijo que le dieras tiempo, ¡No que fuera inmediato! Además, ¡Tú invocaste a ese pollo!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues…— ambos siguieron discutiendo.

—"creo que sobro en esta discusión, les diría que pararan pero sé que eso no va a pasar. Supongo que iré a casa y después los llamaré."— Tsukune se baja del auto y toma en taxi para ir a su casa. Al llegar se encontró con una nota en la puerta, esta decía:

Nota: Fui a comprar algo para esta noche, te deje algo de comer, nos vemos esta noche, Tsukune-kun.

—Maldición, si tan solo me acordará de ella, ¿¡Por qué no me acuerdo?!— Tsukune entra a la casa y va por su comida, pero siente que ha comido demasiado y decidió guardarlo para después. Después de eso se sentó en el sillón. —¿Qué voy a hacer? Se supone que tengo una cita con la persona que más amo en el mundo y ni siquiera estoy emocionado, no estoy seguro si ella es la persona que quiero, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo es la persona que quiero!

**—Mira el lado bueno— **dijo su conciencia en forma de Ghoul —**podrías tener una poligamia, después de todo, eres un vampiro casi completo, las mujeres caerán a tus pies— **el castaño lo mira con disgusto y le intenta dar un golpe, que este esquiva.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No se traiciona a la persona que amas!

**—Ni siquiera te acuerdas de ella**

—¿¡Qué eres tú?!- en eso, en un poof, aparece Tsukune con unas alas de ángel.

—No lo escuches Tsukune, él es tu conciencia vampírica, ya sabes, tú parte malvada que da lo peor de ti. Yo soy tú verdadera conciencia, no lo escuches. Debes de quedarte con Moka, ella es mucho mejor que cualquiera

**—Deja de escucharlo, estaba pensando que en la poligamia podrías meter a la Moka interna, ella si es muy… bueno, tú me entiendes**

—¿Interna? ¿Hay una Moka interna?

—Así es, aunque debo de decir que la Moka interna tiene uno o más atributos que la externa

—¡Oye! ¿Tú no eres el bueno aquí? Se supone que debo de amarlas por igual

**—¿Qué no miras las películas? Tú conciencia te dice lo que tú no quieres decir o lo que no quieres hacer, ahora… sobre la poligamia…**

—¡Nada de poligamia! ¡Yo la amo y no voy a estar con otra que no sea ella!

—Ellas— le corrigió su parte bondadosa.

—Oigan, ustedes deberían de ayudarme a recordar, son mi conciencia, tienen que ayudarme— en eso, Moka entra y mira a Tsukune.

—Tsukune— las conciencias de Tsukune vuelven a desaparecer. Moka abraza a Tsukune —te quiero Tsukune

Pero Tsukune no se sentía del todo a gusto, esta era la Moka de cabello rosado, pero no se sentía del todo atraído a ella. Quería ver a la tan mencionada Moka interna.

**—Quítale el rosario— **dijo su parte vampírica, mientras Moka seguía recostada en su pecho —**hazlo… sé que quieres hacerlo— **el joven hace caso a su parte vampírica y le intenta quitar el rosario pero Moka lo besa en la boca.

—Tsukune, ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

—Yo…— él agacha la cabeza —no estoy seguro de lo que siento… no estoy seguro de quien es la mujer que amo… perdón

—¿Qué? ¿No me amas?— dijo un poco triste.

—Yo… no estoy seguro… quiero ver a la otra Moka— Moka agacha la cabeza y Tsukune ve caer una lágrima de su rostro, en ese momento, el siente algo en su pecho, era muy intenso. La chica sale de ahí y Tsukune se siente aún peor.

—Moka-san… no… eso… ¿Qué he hecho?— a Tsukune se le viene toda sus memorias de golpe, entonces sale a perseguir a Moka —¡Espera Moka-san!

Tsukune la encuentra llorando en un parque, él se sienta a su lado.

—Moka-san, lo que te dije antes… no era verdad, yo te amo Moka-san, te juro que yo te amo, no me acordaba, porque me di un golpe en la cabeza, pero…— Tsukune abraza a Moka y ella para de llorar —por favor, perdóname, sé que a veces soy un imbécil, pero… no quiero verte llorar

—¿Te olvidaste… de mí?— dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos verdes aún tenían lágrimas y se podía notar su tristeza.

—Moka-san, yo jamás te olvidaría, incluso si yo perdiera la memoria, me acordaría de ti, siempre. Te amo mucho Moka-san, tú eres la única mujer que amo al igual que Moka-san interna

—Tsukune— Moka sonríe.

—Moka-san— él se acerca a ella y le da un beso, abrazándola. Mientras unos muchachos observan a lo lejos.

—Lo logró, menos mal

—Estamos salvados Gin, esto queda entre nosotros

—Definitivamente. Perdón por llamarte inútil

—No hay problema, perdón por llamarte perro

—Ya, está bien, somos amigos, no hay problema.

Tsukune y Moka fueron a su cita programada y la pasaron bien, Moka sonrío mucho esa noche, Tsukune la hacía muy feliz y ella a él. A pesar de que se seguía preguntando sobre los juegos que le daba su mente, esas dos conciencias eran muy extrañas, una era su versión de Ghoul y la otra era él, pero ambos querían más a la interna que la externa, entonces… ¿Eso tenía relación con sus anteriores pensamientos? ¿Si amaba más a la Moka interna que la externa? ¿O estaba volviéndose loco? Él aún no lo descubre.

* * *

**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Tsukune, como siempre, esta muy indeciso, no sabe lo que quiere. Pero algún día tendrá que decidir: ¿Con quien de las dos quiere estar por el resto de su vida? **

**Nos vemos y saludos.  
**


	10. Know each other better

**This chapter is for you, RightWrong, hope you like. Your Spanish is good for reading. Don´t worry if you write in English, I can understand.  
**

**My English is not good, hope you can understand me.  
**

**And thank you for the review.  
**

**Seguire escribiendo tan bien como creo que lo hago.  
**

* * *

_**Conociéndonos mejor.**_

Ya era de noche en la casa Aono, el sol aún no entraba por la ventana, pero ya era algo tarde. Hoy no había trabajo, pues era sábado. Moka dormía sobre el pecho de Tsukune, mientras su esposo sólo le acariciaba el cabello, suavemente. Él estaba despierto; a veces escuchaba como la pelirosada decía su nombre entre sueños, mientras se juntaba más hacia él, Tsukune tenía mucha suerte. Aunque él no estaba muy bien que digamos.

—"¿Por qué?"— se preguntaba a sí mismo —"¿Por qué estoy dudando de la persona que amo? Siempre estuve enamorado de Moka-san, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, es verdad que me asuste por si increíble fuerza, pero… la amo"— a pesar de eso, se siente muy confundido y fuera de sí mismo. Moka era Moka, sin importar quién era más hermosa o si era externa o interna, para él, las dos eran igual de importantes.

**—Ya debes de saber, que la interna es mejor**

—"¡Tú cállate! Es por tú culpa que hice llorar a Moka-san, ni me hables"— pensó con enojo, mientras su versión de Ghoul con alas, negaba con la cabeza.

**—No digas ese cosas, yo soy tú, de la forma más malvada y vampírica, pero sigo siendo tú**

—No cedas Tsukune, debes escuchar a tú corazón— dijo su conciencia verdadera, pero Tsukune estaba enojado incluso con él.

—"¿Tú de que andas hablando? Le diste la razón a mi "conciencia" vampírica, no sé ni porque estoy hablando con ustedes"

**—Cállate—** le dijeron los dos —**a veces, las cosas no son lo que parecen. Tú piensas que las amas por igual, pero es mentira. Ya verás que así como tú no puedes decidirte entre las dos, ellas también comenzarán a pelearse por el tiempo y el trato que tú les brindes. Y te vas a acordar de mí cuando suceda—** ante esto, Tsukune giró su cabeza para ver a Moka, ella la estaba abrazando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—"eso no es cierto… ellas no son igual de indecisas que yo, Moka es mucho mejor que yo, ella no es egoísta, ni nada de eso"

—Eso es verdad Tsukune, no te dejes engañar, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿Recuerdas esa promesa?— Tsukune sonrío, esa si era su conciencia; tranquila y seguro de sus sentimientos. Su conciencia tenía la razón, él se lo había prometido y jurado a la madre de Moka, Akasha. Jamás dejarla sola y que siempre tuviera una sonrisa, esa era la promesa que le había hecho a Akasha.

**—Hmp, como quieras. Antes no era como ahora, los vampiros podían estar solo con los de su raza, pero nadie acataba esa ley, por eso un vampiro podía tener muchas mujeres**

—"¿Por qué hablas de esa forma?"

**—Pregúntale a alguien que haya vivido en mi tiempo.**

Esto sí que era muy extraño, su conciencia vampírica hablaba como si hubiera vivido otra vida o algo así. Eso era muy sospechoso, ¿Le diría a Moka? No. Este era su problema y su enigma, él mismo tendría que descubrirlo, pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué puede hablar con su parte vampírica? Esa era la pregunta clave, pero aún no tenía respuesta. Tsukune decidió dejar a Moka dormir, le hizo el desayuno y se fue. El joven fue hacia el único lugar donde podía hablar con alguien mucho más viejo y con más experiencia que él.

* * *

_Bar "New Oportunities". _

—Hey, hola Tsukune— dijo el de la gorra roja. —es muy temprano, acabamos de abrir para limpiar todo

—Buenos días Mike. Vine a ver a Mako-san

—Es muy temprano— dijo el viejo en su silla de ruedas —pasa Tsukune, puedo ver que quieres un consejo, ¿No es así?

—Sí, es verdad.

—Bueno, ya sabes cuál el dicho de este lugar, ¡Akira, sirve Sake!

—Ahora mismo Mako-san.

Los tres se sentaron en la barra, la que usualmente tienen todos los bares, todos se sirvieron un poco. Mako pensaba que Tsukune tenía un problema, justo como cuando vino a ese lugar de mala vida. El viejo lo miraba como si estuviera algo tenso e indeciso, era principalmente por eso, que eran un poco similares. En su vida, el viejo había tomado decisiones equivocadas, era joven y se equivocó muchas veces, pero eso no pasaría con Tsukune, no señor, el viejo le ayudaría para no caer en esas trampas, en las que él cayó.

—Mako-san, usted era un mujeriego, ¿Alguna vez estuvo tan enamorado de dos personas?

—Mm…

—Son algo parecidas y las dos son hermosas, y tienen ese "no sé qué", que las hace muy especiales para mí.

—¿No tú ya eres casado?

—Pues…

—A ver, a mí no me haces idiota, dime la verdad Tsukune— el joven agachó la cabeza y suspiro.

—"fue bueno mientras duró"—mi esposa tiene dos personalidades, externa e interna, es por medio de un rosario que sella sus poderes, que pueden cambiar de lugar entre las dos. Últimamente, me he estado dividiendo entre las dos— ante esa declaración, Mike y Akira lo vieron raro, Mako estaba serio. —Sé que no me creen ni una palabra, pero…

—Yo te creo— dijo el anciano con firmeza, sus ojos albinos vieron los del castaño con la pura verdad. —no es ninguna broma, sé que no estás jugando con este viejo.

—Mako-san, ¿En serio me cree?

—Sí, quiero escucharlo desde el principio, sirve más Sake, Akira.

El hombre joven se entusiasmó y comenzó a relatar su historia. Cómo no pudo pasar su examen de admisión, cómo su padre encontró un formulario para la academia privada Yokai y de cómo conoció a la que sería su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida. Así como la batalla contra Saizou, la aparición de la Moka interna, así como sus demás amigas. Lo contaba con tanto detalle, que hasta parecía que sus palabras cobraran vida en el aire, el viejo Mako y los demás estaban escuchando una historia de lo más fantástica e increíble. Mientras contaba lo de Antítesis, se podía sentir un ambiente de nostalgia en Tsukune, fue notado por todos los presentes, el Sake se estaba acabando y las manecillas del reloj daban vuelta rápidamente, todos querían saber que pasaba después de que Tsukune ya no podía pelear más, y de la forma en la que lo contaba, se escuchó un "Wow" cuando les dijo que Moka lo había derrotado, así como a la mayoría de los enemigos que ya les había hablado. Era… una historia fantástica digna de una novela de ficción o uno de los tantos mangas que había leído Mike o uno de los libros más famosos como "El Señor de los Anillos". Cuando Tsukune terminó la historia, ya había pasado más de medio día, los jóvenes aplaudieron y después de un momento, Mako también aplaudió.

—¡Esa historia es estupenda Tsukune! ¡Es como vivir en una película! Quisiera que mi vida fuera así de emocionante— dijo Mike —o como los animes que veo

—Créeme que no quisieras, aunque yo no me arrepiento de nada— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si me lo hubiera dicho otra persona, posiblemente lo hubiera tirado a loco, pero es Tsukune quien me lo ha dicho

—¿En serio me creen?

—Claro— dijo Mako —pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que eres un vampiro, si no tienes colmillos, ni ojos rojos, ni cabello plateado?

—Es porque los Yokai podemos esconder nuestra forma, los vampiros no, pero como yo soy un híbrido, solo el poder y los ojos se me cambian— el joven mostró su brazalete —si no fuera por esto, me convertiría en un vampiro muy malo y temible…— en el momento en el que Tsukune dijo esto, regreso al pasado, recordando que esas fueron las palabras de Moka cuando le dijo que sus poderes estaban sellados.

—¿Y cuál es tú duda?— Mako le interrumpió sus recuerdos —tú ya deberías saber la respuesta, lo has sabido todo el tiempo, jajaja.

—Me siento confundido… no sé porque.

—Puede que estés dudando de ti mismo, no del amor, sino de ti mismo. ¿Te sientes inseguro, Tsukune?

—yo…—"¿En verdad… lo estoy? Primero pensé que no la merecía, pero ahora no sé porque"

—Una persona que tiene dos personalidades, que parece más bien un 2x1 en novia, es algo complicado, no es lo mismo que tener dos novias a la vez, pero debes saber, que la persona es la misma

—Pero… ese es el problema, no son iguales.

—Jajaja. Lo explicaré de la forma más entendible. Imagina dos barras de chocolate, una es chocolate blanco y la otra es semi-amarga, es verdad que se ven diferentes y que saben diferente, pero debes de ver la esencia, las dos son chocolate, en eso no hay diferencia.

Tsukune se quedó pensando por un rato. Era verdad que Ura era muy diferente de Omote, pero, no era por eso que él se sentía diferente con una y con la otra, en el pasado. De hecho, él creía que las dos se volverían una sola. Entonces, un rayo de luz ilumina a Tsukune y se le enciende el foco.

—"¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡El porqué del que me siento así! Que idiota he sido, es verdad. Aunque sean diferentes por fuera, por dentro son iguales, es solo que ahora, tal vez antes no notaba los cambios, pero ahora que ya estamos casados, Moka-san interna se comporta un poco más como la externa, no es que amara a una más que a otra, simplemente no me daba cuenta de los cambios, ¡Eso era todo! ¡Moka-san sigue siendo Moka-san, sin importar las apariencias!"—¡GRACIAS MAKO-SAN!

—Sí, sí. ¡Ahora a ensayar, que hay mucho trabajo por hacer!

—¡Sí señor!

Y así, Tsukune resuelve sus dudas con la ayuda del viejo, aunque algunas, todavía están pendientes. La vida de este muchacho, está plagada de sorpresas, aunque haya acabado la academia Yokai, solo una etapa de su vida ha acabado, así como a todos nos toca crecer y enfrentar nuevos retos, a él también les aguarda muchos más.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o si les gusta (a excepción de algunos), después de todo, esta historia es para ustedes, ya que lo iba a dejar como un one-shot, pero espero que me vaya bien. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
**


	11. The women of the Bar

_**Al fin es viernes, 1° de Febrero y ya tengo el nuevo capítulo.  
**_

_**It's good that you liked, RightWrong. I hope this chapter will also be fun.**_

* * *

_**La mujer del bar.**_

Después de algún tiempo, Tsukune logra resolver la duda de su corazón, y por eso se siente con más energía que nunca y con muchas ganas de trabajar, pues sigue en números rojos, necesita dinero.

—Bueno Tsukune, ahora que ya estás de regreso, es hora de ensayar la siguiente canción

—¿No sólo íbamos a tocar Boy's Don't Cry?— preguntó el joven, mientras acomodaba bien el micrófono, también los demás estaban preparándose.

—No, tocaremos una de mis favoritas (Mía también)

—¿Cuál?

—Friday, I'm in love. Es genial— dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

—Pero hoy es sábado— dice el viejo.

—¿Y qué? Es porque el viernes no hay función. Empezaremos con la que ya me sé y después esta— ordenó Tsukune.

—Ya oyeron al chico, ¡A trabajar!

Cuando Tsukune escuchó la canción, se sintió bien, era una de las mejores que había escuchado, el ritmo de la guitarra, la voz suave y la letra, era genial. Mako siempre había dicho que la música era una de sus grandes adicciones, y que la verdadera música era la que te hacía sentir algo en tú interior, que tenías que empezar a cantarla para que eso en tú interior siguiera ahí. Tsukune también lo pensaba así, porque incluso si la música no es de tú país y no le entiendas, te provoca algún sentimiento en ti mismo, eso es la música.

**—¿Qué? Ahora ya estás más feliz—** le dijo, dándole la espalda.

—"¿Qué? ¿Estás enojado? Jajaja. Es raro, eres yo, pero pareces otra persona. ¿Así se sentirá Moka-san?"— ante esto, el Ghoul agachó la cabeza.

**—Me trataste mal, soy tú conciencia, soy tú, soy malo pero no tanto. **

—"bueno, está bien. Lo siento, después de todo, fue nuestra culpa"

—No le creas a ese vampiro, es un completo torpe. Yo soy el verdadero tú. 

**—¿De qué estamos hablando? ¡Si tú eres yo y él!**

—¿No miras mis alas?

—Jajaja— Tsukune se reía por lo que hacían sus conciencias, los demás lo veían raro.

—Oye, Mako-san, ¿No le diste mucho Sake?

—Creo que sí. Hey chico, vamos a ir a comer, ¿No tienes cosas que hacer?— al escuchar esto, Tsukune se despide y se va corriendo de ahí.

—"rayos, ¡Me olvidé de Moka-san!"

**—Corre más rápido, si la Moka interna está en vez de la otra, despídete de tú cena**

—"te tengo muchas preguntas, ¿Por qué hablas como si no fueras yo? ¿Eres mi antepasado que me está hablando?"— pensó con sarcasmo.

**—Pues no sé. De ti no, soy el pensamiento que tiene tú sangre vampírica. Ese brazalete me dio la capacidad de hablarte, se podría decir que soy un antepasado de la sangre vampira que hay en ti, o al menos eso creo. **

—"¿De Moka-san?"

**—No lo sé, pero sería divertido que saliera de vez en cuando. **

—"jaja, sí claro. ¿Tienes otra habilidad, además de elegir las peores decisiones y hablar?"— Tsukune ya estaba cerca de su casa, así que empezó a caminar.

**—Pues claro, pero tú brazalete no me deja. Te podría dar más poder, pero no quiero que te hagas daño, después de todo eres yo. **

—"¿Pero si quisieras ya habrías tomado control de mi cuerpo o algo así?"

**—Algo así, pero tu vida es tan divertida que mejor ya no hago nada. Adiós Tsukune— **su voz se dejó de escuchar y Tsukune entró a la casa, Moka salto a sus brazos.

—¡Tsukune! ¿Por qué te fuiste? Pensé que te había pasado algo malo

—Moka-san… me estás aplastando, no tienes por qué hacerlo un drama

—Estaba preocupada, ya es más de medio día— dijo dándole la espalda.

—¿Estás enojada?— él se acerca y la abraza por detrás —perdón, ya sabes que te quiero y que no te dejaría sola nunca. Pero es que fuí a ensayar para la noche de hoy

—Ah, es cierto. Ya eres un cantante, en ese caso— Moka le da un beso en su mejilla —¡Voy a ir a verte cantar!

—¿¡Qué?!— Tsukune casi se desmaya —digo, ¿En serio?—"rayos, apenas y con un poco de tequila puedo con gente desconocida, ¡Con Moka-san me tendré que acabar la botella! No puedo dejar que vaya"— el joven miró la sonrisa de Moka y no pudo decir que no. Así es como la noche llegó y Tsukune estaba súper nervioso, Moka se había puesto muy bonita con el vestido que Ura alguna vez escogió (season 2, manga 16).

—"esto es malo, estoy muy nervioso"— ya iban en el auto, Moka no notaba que las manos de Tsukune estaban temblando.

—Contrólate, que vamos a chocar contra algo

**—Tenemos razón, debes calmarte, un whisky y estarás como nuevo**

—Como si fuera tan fácil

—¿Qué pasa, Tsukune?

—¡Nada, Moka-san! Jeje.

Cuando llegaron, era casa llena. Moka se sentó en una de las mesas, antes de que Tsukune se fuera, Moka le deseo suerte y él se fue a prepararse. Llevar una camisa azul con botones, le hacía sentir sofocado, él se la abrió hasta la mitad, mostrando su torso, algo marcado por entrenamientos.

—Bueno chicos— dijo el viejo en su silla de ruedas —recuerden hacerlo bien, hoy les di tomates a los clientes

—¿¡Qué?!— dijo Tsukune —¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para lanzarlos! ¿Para qué más?

—Mako-san, ¿Está usted loco?

—No lo estoy Tsukune, es hora de tú prueba máxima de vergüenza, ten un poco de Sake, ¡Y sal al escenario!

—¡Sí señor!

Tsukune lo hizo tan bien con la primera canción, que el bote que tenía el nombre de "cantante" ya tenía 250 yenes. Tsukune solo tenía que recordar el sentimiento de culpa que había sentido en estos días. Después de eso, se volvió a sentir feliz.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes están enamorados?— preguntó Tsukune, bastantes alzaron la mano, entre ellos Moka. —Eso es muy bueno, está canción se llama, Friday, I'm In Love.— la canción comenzó con unas notas y acordes de guitarra, hasta que Tsukune comenzó con una voz suave.

—I don't care if Monday's blue,  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too.  
Thursday, I don't care about you.  
It's Friday, I'm in love.  
Monday, you can fall apart.  
Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart.  
Oh Thursday doesn't even start.  
It's Friday, I'm in love.

—Saturday! wait,  
And Sunday always comes too late,  
But Friday never hesitate...

—I don't care if Monday's black,  
Tuesday, Wednesday, heart attack.  
Thursday, never looking back.  
It's Friday, I'm in love.— Luego vuelve Como al principio.

—Monday, you can hold your head.  
Tuesday, Wednesday, stay in bed.  
Or Thursday, watch the walls instead.  
It's Friday, I'm in love.

—Saturday! Wait,  
And Sunday always comes too late,  
But Friday never hesitate...

—Dressed up to the eyes,  
It's a wonderful surprise  
to see your shoes and your spirits rise,  
Throwing out your frown,  
and just smiling at the sound,  
And as sleek as a shriek,  
Spinning round and round.  
Always take a big bite. (Kapuchuuu)  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
to see you eat in the middle of the night.  
You can never get enough,  
enough of this stuff.  
It's Friday,  
I'm in love.

Cuando se acabó la canción, hubo aplausos y dejaron bastante dinero para Tsukune, él se sentía muy feliz, parece que lo hacía mejor cada día. Pero como si alguna deidad lo odiara o quisiera pasarle un mal rato, "algo" puso de muy mal humor a Ura, por otro lado, Omote estaba triste por lo que estaba presenciando, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Sí Tsukune estaba siendo besado en los brazos de otra; era una mujer con cabello rubio, ojos azules y una hermosa figura.

—"¿¡Pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?! Maldita mujer, por ella… ¡Moka-san pensó que la estaba engañando!"— Tsukune iba a quitársela de encima, pero entonces, Tsukune bajo los brazos y se cayó.

—¡Tsukune!— la rubia con vestido rojo escotado, solo hizo una sonrisa.

—"este muchacho tiene algo especial, su energía me llena completamente, pero no ha envejecido"— Moka se acercó a la mujer y le dio una cachetada, todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando la rubia le dio una cachetada, Moka salió volando.

—¿¡Pero qué?!

—¡Vámonos de aquí!— toda la gente salió, Moka se levantó con un poco de sangre en la boca.

—"no me puedo mover, maldición. Es la primera vez que quiero golpear tanto a una mujer"— Tsukune quería moverse, pero apenas y pudo rodar. —"¿Tanto me odias, Kami-sama?"

—¿Qué le hiciste a Tsukune?

—Sólo me alimente de él, soy una Juventus, una Yokai que roba la juventud de las personas, en caso de los Yokai, les robo su fuerza y juventud. No creo que se levante de eso.

**—No dejes que se salga con la suya— **le dijo el pequeño Ghoul —**levántate**

—"no puedo… estoy muy cansado. Debo ayudar a Moka-san"— Tsukune se arrastró como un gusano hacia Moka.

—Oh vaya, todavía te puedes mover— ella lo levantó con una sola mano —los vampiros son geniales, no tienen límite de vida, son inmortales— ella se lo lanzó a Moka y entonces Tsukune sonrío, ya le había quitado el rosario a Moka. La chica había cambiado completamente, cabello plateado, ojos rojos y un aura increíble. El viejo y los demás jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta, que Tsukune se los contara, era una cosa. Y otra era verlo con tus propios ojos.

—Lamentarás haber hecho eso— Ura fue directamente hacia esa mujer —no me importa si eres un Juventus o lo que sea, igual te voy a pedir que…— Moka en un movimiento rápido le metió una patada —¡Reconoce tú lugar!— la rubia salió volando y rompió la pared en pedazos, quedando viendo estrellitas —puedes robar la energía, pero nunca igualarás la velocidad de un vampiro.— Moka fue con Tsukune y le dio un poco de sangre para que recuperará su energía.

—Eh, ¿Hola?- dijo el viejo, Moka estaba algo extrañada.

—¿Uh? Hola…

—Le hubieras sacado a volar por la puerta, lo de la pared va a costar muy caro.

—Lo sie… ¡Espere! ¿No está asustado? Soy un vampiro

—¿Y?— dijo como si nada —jajaja, nos salvaste la vida, ¿No? La pared es lo de menos, gracias.

* * *

_Minutos después. _

Tsukune despertó después de un rato, mientras Ura tomaba medidas del hoyo en la pared.

—¿Moka-san? ¿Qué haces?

—Tomando medidas

—¿Qué le paso a la pared?

—Accidente— Moka seguía con la cinta métrica, midiendo.

—Tú dinero, chico— los billetes estaban amarrados a una liga. Al verlos, Tsukune salto de alegría.

—¡450 yenes! ¡Ha valido la pena todo el esfuerzo!

Y así, otro capítulo de su vida diaria, llega a su fin.

* * *

**Este capítulo se acabo, espero les haya gustado y tenga ese toque de humor que le pongo a los capítulos. **

**Nos vemos.  
**


	12. To hell with the problems

_**Este capítulo es casi de reflexión y de romance, espero lo disfruten. **_

_**This chapter is almost of reflexion and romance, hope you like it. **_

* * *

_**Al diablo con los problemas.**_

Después de que Moka rompiera una pared y que Tsukune ganará sus 450 yenes, volvieron a casa, ambos se fueron a dormir. Tsukune no podía conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera con Moka a su lado, algo le incomodaba y no sabía que era. Sin poder dormir, se centro en ver la ventana; había algunas estrellas, iluminando la noche con su tenue luz. El joven observaba a su mujer dormir, su cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo con sentido de protección y amor. Era verdad que Ura no mostraba sus sentimientos con palabras, pero sus acciones, significaban mucho más que las palabras que salieran por su boca.

**—¿Cuantas veces soñaste con esto en tus días de preparatoria?— **preguntó su conciencia, arriba del hombro de Ura. Estaba parado ahí, con todo y sus alas de murciélago.

—"oh, ¿Pero por donde empiezo? Era uno de mis más grandes sueños, con Ura-san tuve un sueño, una fantasía"— en cuanto Tsukune pensó en eso, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas —"pero ahora... ya no es una fantasía, ni un sueño. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

**—No es nada, solo quería saber un poco más de... ¿Mi mismo? Aun no estoy seguro si soy algo de ti, pero soy lo opuesto a ti, ¿No?— **el Ghoul se puso a volar y después se puso sobre la cabeza de Tsukune. El muchacho se mostraba algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su "otra mitad". ¿Esto habrá sentido Moka-san al saber que Ura existía?

**—Oye...— **dijo con voz suave y con los brazos cruzados —**qué... cómo... ¿Qué es lo que sientes?**

—"¿Eh? No entiendo tú pregunta"

**—¿Qué es el amor?— **preguntó finalmente, con tranquilidad. Tsukune estaba sorprendido, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. —**¿Cómo se siente estar así? **

—"bueno, el amor es un sentimiento, todos hemos sentido amor alguna vez, cuando estás enamorado te sientes tan feliz y cuando cometes un error, te sientes como un imbécil. No sé expresarlo bien con palabras, pero de seguro que tú también has sentido eso"

**—No— **le cortó el Ghoul —**te lo preguntaba porque yo no siento nada de eso, jamás he sentido nada de eso.**

—"quiero preguntarte algo"— el joven miro un rato a Moka —"¿Tú eras yo cuando perdía el control en mis batallas? Tal vez recuerdes a Gyokuro-san"

**—No lo sé, espera, eso sí lo recuerdo. ¿Era la que tenía cabello rubio y estaba loca por dominar el mundo?**

—"la misma"

**—Sí, la verdad es que si era yo. Mi sangre, bueno... nuestra sangre tiene un pensamiento, ese soy yo. En esos momentos no pensaba, pero después de eso y que esa mujer pelirosada reparara tu brazalete, yo me dormí, pero aún podía escuchar algunas cosas mientras seguía dormido.**

—"¿Querías apoderarte de mí?"

**—Sí, al principio, pero luego... empezaba a tener preguntas, ¿De quién es la voz que escucho? ¿Quién es Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby y Gin? Todas esas preguntas, quisiera que me las respondieras, pero... dime, ¿Qué es una meta? ¿Qué es un sueño? ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir?— **el pequeño Ghoul lo estaba viendo a los ojos, aunque su conciencia vampírica no tenía pupilas, Tsukune podía ver una expresión de duda en su cara. El joven le contó quién era Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Gin, así como de Moka. Las otras preguntas eran algo complicadas, su conciencia no sabía nada de nada, esa noche, Tsukune no pudo dormir, y es que su conciencia le seguía dando preguntas y preguntas, que hasta algunas ni siquiera tenían respuesta. Eran las 5 de la mañana y Tsukune decidió a dar una vuelta, dejando a Moka dormir tranquilamente. Se fue a un parque a correr un rato, pronto le llamaría a Fong-fong para unirse a la mafia, pero había un problema.

—"oye, ya que eres yo, debes de ayudarme"

**—Pero sí no conozco nada de la vida- **dijo volando a su lado. No había gente en el parque, solo él.

—¿Y eso qué? Eres como un... un compañero de habitación

**—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?**

—Aun no le he dicho nada a Moka-san sobre unirme a la mafia, pero en verdad no quiero que ella se preocupe.

**—Por lo que me has contado, sin duda lo hará. Pero no te compliques tanto la vida, solo consigue más trabajos, si tienes muchos trabajos de seguro que sacas buen dinero.**

* * *

Esa no era una mala idea. Tsukune fue a visitar una imprenta que conocía, para buscar un trabajo. Hablo con el que manda en ese lugar y le dieron que repartiera el periódico por toda una manzana, también le regalaron un periódico. Ya que había ido a pie, entrego el periódico corriendo, con su velocidad de vampiro lo pudo hacer fácilmente y sin problemas. Sabía que el dinero era poco, pero tendría que hacerlo ya que no había de otra. Después del desayuno mañanero con su esposa, Tsukune volvió a salir con la escusa de que iba a "entrenar", Moka no sospecho nada y Tsukune consiguió más trabajo de medio tiempo, en determinados días. Se comprometió a repartir pizza, ayudar en una repostería todos los domingos en la noche, además de su trabajo normal de cantante amateur en un bar de mala vida. Durante el tiempo en el que caminaba de regreso a casa, Tsukune se preguntaba si lo que hacía estaba bien. Cuando él se caso con Moka, nunca pensó que sería tan difícil, es decir, él lo había hecho lo mejor posible, busco un trabajo, lo consiguió, juntos compraron una casa, poco a poco fueron avanzando, hasta llegar a lo que tenían ahora.

Pero ahora... estaba en números rojos, sin un buen trabajo, sin dinero en la cartera y con muchos problemas.

—Oye, no estés triste. Siempre hay momentos como estos, has estado en situaciones peores que esta, y lo has podido resolver— el Tsukune con alas de ángel lo miro con una sonrisa reconfortante, el castaño solo agacho la cabeza y entró a la casa. Sus dos conciencias lo observaban; Tsukune se tiro en el sillón y miro su casa. Si no mejoraba pronto, también la casa se iría por la corriente. Moka entra a la casa y después va hacia la cocina para dejar unas bolsas de despensa.

—Oh, ya volviste Tsukune

—Sí... ya regrese— dijo sin muchas ganas, Moka se acercó a Tsukune.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada... solo quiero irme a acostar, un rato— él se levanto, pero Moka lo abraza, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, el joven le acaricia el cabello rosado con delicadeza, mientras la abraza con algo de fuerza. —perdóname, yo... esto no era lo que yo tenía planeado.

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, vamos a salir de esto, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Moka...

—Tsukune... todo va a salir bien— Moka cierra sus ojos y acerca sus labios a Tsukune, él sonríe y besa a su amada esposa, primero fue suave, pero después se hizo un poco más intenso, hasta que no aguantaron la respiración y se separaron.

—Si me sigues dando esos besos, entonces no tengo porque preocuparme— dijo con una sonrisa, Moka solo pudo reír.

—Jaja, si quieres hoy... podríamos— ella se sonrojo y se agarro las mejillas —bueno, será más al rato, ahora iré a hacer la comida— ella se fue aun con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**—Deja de complicarte de la vida**

—"¿Tú de qué hablas? No sabes nada"

**—En vez de estar aquí parado como imbécil y pensando que vas a hacer con los problemas, ¿Por qué no vives la vida?— **el Ghoul desapareció, el joven le dio la razón. Después de todas las batallas, de todos los momentos difíciles, de tanto estudio, ¿Y todo para qué? A él solo le importaba Moka y nadie más, así de entregado estaba con ella. Estar con la persona que amaba, valía toda la sangre que había derramado contra tantos monstruos y valía cada maldito problema que le surgió desde que puso un pie en la academia.

Fue directamente con Moka y la abrazo por detrás.

—¡Tsukune!— pero Tsukune la beso, además de morder su cuello -Tsukune... ¿Y la comida?

—Eso puede esperar, mi amor por ti, no puede— Moka deja lo que estaba haciendo y salta a los brazos de Tsukune.

—"tenías razón, a veces me preocupo demasiado. Lo único que me importa es Moka-san, no quiero perder ni un solo momento de estar con ella".

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Saludos.**


	13. Another work

_**Un trabajo más.**_

Tsukune y Moka siguieron amándose en su cuarto, sin que nadie les molestara. Después de una hora, los dos ya estaban durmiendo en la cama; Tsukune tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, olvidarse de los problemas fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, le agradecía a su parte malvada en su mente. Como buen esposo que era, dejo a Moka dormida, mientras él iba a hacer la comida. Fue una comida sencilla, al ver el reloj en la pared, indicaba las 6:00 de la tarde.

—"rayos, es cierto, hoy es domingo y tengo que ir a trabajar a esa repostería, supongo que comeré luego"— Tsukune elaboró una nota, fue a cambiarse la ropa y dejo la nota en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama, todo esto sin despertar a Moka. Salió en su auto y fue directo a la repostería.

—"maldición, no recuerdo bien la dirección"

**—No te desesperes, era por la avenida**

—Gracias, es bueno tenerte de compañía— el castaño sonrío, pero su contraparte solo bufó.

**—Sí, sí, lo que digas**

—Es en serio— él cambio el rumbo hacia donde en verdad era el lugar —tú y yo somos ahora como Moka-san, tú también serías mi parte interna, ¿No?

**—Jaja, si claro. Tienes mucho que aprender, la vida de vampiro es fácil, pero mírate, no estás a la altura— **le regaño, puesto que esta era su contraparte, era todo lo que Tsukune no era. El Ghoul era arrogante, Tsukune no lo era.

—¿No estoy a la altura? Y yo que pensaba dejarte salir un rato

**—¿Qué? Espera... cambie de opinión, si estás a la altura, pero oye, necesitamos cambiar nuestras finanzas rápido, sino, nos quedaremos en la calle, eso sería malo para nuestra reputación.**

—¿Cuál reputación?

**—Eh... pues... ¡Eres un vampiro! No podemos darnos el lujo de vernos como pobres, ¡Y ni se te ocurra agarrar dinero de la calle! Mientras buscábamos trabajo, te encontraste 10 yenes en la acera y los tomaste**

—Tú nunca has sufrido lo que es no tener dinero, ¿Verdad?— dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, el Ghoul simplemente se encogió de hombros y se puso en su cabeza. Tsukune solo suspiro y se bajo del auto, hacia la repostería. El lugar era bonito, bastante pintoresco y agradable, pero era algo pequeño, con mesas solo para dos personas. Fue directo hacia la cocina, ya que no había nadie en la caja, pues ese era el puesto que él iba a cubrir, al entrar se percato de cierta persona, o más bien, esa persona no pudo pasar desapercibida.

—¡Tsukune!— una mujer salto a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, tenía unos ojos púrpuras, unos grandes pechos (hay que decir la verdad) y un traje de cocinera.

—Kurumu-chan, hace tiempo que no te veía, espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No te acuerdas? Abrí esta repostería ya que soy la mejor cocinando pasteles y todo lo que tenga que ver con el dulce

—Entonces... ¿Este lugar es tuyo?

—Así es— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza —pero... no creía verte por aquí, además, ¿No ya tienes trabajo?— ante esto, el joven agacha la cabeza

—Sí... lo tenía.

—¿Eh?

—¿Tienes café?

—Sí— después de servir el café, ambos se ponen a platicar sobre el problema de Tsukune —entonces, ¿Qué te paso?

—Ahh... mi jefe me despidió hace como una semana o más

—¿Por qué?— pregunto con intriga, después de todo, Tsukune era muy responsable, eso no pudo haberle pasado a él.

—Me dijo que no estaba cumpliendo bien con mi trabajo y, me despidió, hasta ya tenía un sustituto

—¿Y qué has estado haciendo?— dijo mientras servía más café a la taza de Tsukune

—Ja, no me creerías si te lo dijera— él tomó un poco más de su café —estoy... trabajando de diversas cosas, de cantante, repartidor de periódicos, de pizza y ahora de empleado en esta tienda, ¿Cómo lo ves?— una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en Kurumu

—¿Tú? ¿Cantante? Jajaja, me has alegrado el día Tsukune

—No te burles, es difícil conseguir trabajo

—Sí, ya lo creo. Bueno, es hora de trabajar, Tsukune. Tú solicitud de trabajo llena bien los campos

—¡De acuerdo!

Tsukune y Kurumu estuvieron trabajando hasta las 8:00 de la noche. Durante este tiempo, Tsukune se dio cuenta de lo bien que le iba a Kurumu, entonces, él solo pudo pensar: "debo de estar salado, a todos les va bien y solo a mí me va mal". Afortunadamente, tiene dos conciencias que no lo dejan en paz, ellos le dan ánimos a ¿Si mismos? Bueno, el punto es que Tsukune no está solo. La hora de irse se acerca.

—Uf... ha sido mucho trabajo— Tsukune se limpió el sudor —te va muy bien en este negocio

—Sí... pero todavía tengo que llegar a hacer la cena— ella agacho la cabeza

—¿Por qué la cara larga?

—Gin— esa fue la respuesta, Tsukune no lo entendió al principio. A ver, su mejor amigo era un hombre lobo, pervertido, un poco acosador, pero era fiel a Kurumu, ¿No? Después de todo, ya están casados.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que hizo Gin, ahora?

—Come demasiado, ¡Y nunca tengo descanso! ¡Quiero descansar!

—"pero para eso es la noche, para descansar"

—Pero ni piensas que descanso en la noche, recuerda que tú ya tienes un ahijado

—Cierto, pero... Gin no es tan así

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Es un irresponsable!

—"no entiendo de que se queja. Cuando me perseguía en la academia, estaba dispuesta a darme todo, incluso a mantenerme, ¿Qué eso ya ha cambiado? Sí se ven muy enamorados"—pero Kurumu-chan... recuerda que estás dispuesta a todo

—Eso ya lo sé

—Solo tienes que hablar con Gin, es muy fácil. De seguro que él lo comprenderá y te ayudará, además su trabajo no es tan complicado, solo es un fotógrafo.

—Supongo que tienes razón, gracias Tsukune— ella sonríe y al ver su reloj en la pared, recuerda algo —oh, mira la hora, será mejor que regreses a casa, ah, y lleva esto también— ella fue a la cocina por un pastel y se lo dio a Tsukune —es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti y por Moka—"después de todo, ella pago todo en la última reunión".

—Kurumu-chan, gracias. De seguro que todo irá bien con Gin, hasta mañana Kurumu-chan— él se despidió con la mano y Kurumu igual.

* * *

_Al regresar a casa. _

**—Así que ella es Kurumu Kurono— **dijo arriba de la caja del pastel

—Así es, ella ya tiene un hijo con Gin, tiene un año apenas.

**—Debes admitir que ella esta más buena que Moka— **ante esto, Tsukune le dio una mirada asesina a su contraparte —**solo decía... era un comentario, pero recuerda, un vampiro siempre es mejor, y una vampira es aún mejor que todas las demás**

—Tú tienes un problema, bien sabes que solo quiero a Moka-san. Ya cada quién está con quién debe estar. Mira, yo estoy con Moka-san, Gin está con Kurumu-chan, Fong-fong tiene una relación con Yukari-chan y...

**—Bueno, ya entendí el punto— **Tsukune entró a la casa y dejo el pastel en la mesa.

—Tsukune...

—Moka-san, no vas a creerlo pero, Kurumu-chan tiene su pastelería y me dio en trabajo en ella, además que me reglo un pastel

—¿Kurumu? Espera, ¿Dijiste pastel?— dijo con una sonrisa

—Sí... ¿Por?

—Por ahí hubieras comenzado— Moka se sentó y se sirvió un pedazo del pastel de frutas.

—"antojadiza"— pensó con una gotita en la cabeza, para luego sentarse en la mesa y cenar pastel con su esposa. Al día siguiente fue a repartir el periódico y luego fue a entregar unas Pizzas en bicicleta (Tsukune no sabe manejar una moto), después de eso, fue a ensayar la nueva canción que tocarían en la noche. Por supuesto que en el transcurso del día, desayunó y almorzó. Al fin llegó la noche, y la canción fue todo un éxito; ahora Tsukune volvía a brillar, ya empezaba a tener su dinero y muy pronto, dentro de una semana, cobraría su quincena y se recuperaría, la mafia tendría que esperar.

—Ha sido una noche exitosa, ¿No lo crees, Dark Tsukune?— le preguntó al pequeño Ghoul, que según Tsukune, era producto de su imaginación

**—¿Ahora me llamo así?**

—Pues no te puedo llamar Tsukune, ese es mi nombre, y cómo eres mi versión de Ghoul, es por eso el de "Dark".

—¿Y yo? Recuerdas que aún existo y que escucho todo, ¿Cierto?— dijo el Tsukune con alas de ángel.

**—Tú cállate, nadie te quiere. Deberíamos llamarte, ruidoso Tsukune**

—Jajaja. Ya, ya, te pondré... em... White Tsukune, porque tú eres mi lado bueno

—Me parece bien

—Bueno, ahora iré a por un pastel donde esta Kurumu-chan, el anterior estaba rico

**—Oye, ¿Y cuando voy a salir y utilizar tú cuerpo?**

—Más tarde.

Su conciencia vampiríca quiso protestar, pero Tsukune no lo dejo y de hecho, lo dejo hablando. Al entrar al lugar, vio a Kurumu con la mirada ida.

—Esta cerrado, vuelva más tarde— dijo forzadamente

—Kurumu-chan... ¿Qué te paso?

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

**El próximo capítulo se titula: ¿Acaso soy la doctora corazón? **

**Ultimamnete no tengo internet, pero he podido publicar este capítulo antes de que piensen que ya no voy a seguir publicando. Es solo que mi módem de internet se descompuso, así que públicaré hasta cuando vuelva a tener internet.**

**Nos vemos.**


	14. Am I the love doctor?

_**This chapter is for you, RightWrong, I hope this chapter makes you laugh. **_

_**annim, no sé si leas esto, pero tú eres... ¿Diego? Hace un tiempo que no comenta y él es fiel seguidor mío, por eso pienso que eres él. **_

* * *

_**¿Acaso soy la doctora corazón?**_

Cuando Tsukune entró, miro a Kurumu con la mirada ida y dijo que el lugar estaba cerrado, pero en realidad, estaba abierto.

-Kurumu-chan… ¿Estás bien?- él se acercó hacia ella y suavemente le toco su hombro.

-Perdón… el lugar está cerrado

-Pero dice que está abierto- dijo señalando hacia la puerta. Ella solo levanto la cabeza para mirar a la puerta para ver que el letrero de "cerrado" no estaba en función. -¿Qué te paso?

-No… no quiero preocuparte, no tienes por qué ayudarme

-Pero, ya me siento preocupado con solo verte así- el joven se sentó a su lado y ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo, es por una noticia buena y mala a la vez.

_Ayer, cuando llegué a la casa, Gin ya estaba ahí, por supuesto. Me recibió con una sonrisa y me dio un beso, cómo todas las noches. _

_-Kurumu, tengo que decirte una gran noticia- me dijo con cierta felicidad en su rostro, debía ser algo muy bueno. Nos sentamos en el sillón para estar más a gusto. _

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ya dímelo _

_-Bueno. Al fin, alguien reconoce mis talentos como fotógrafo, ¡Una modelo me contrato para una sección de fotos! ¿No es genial?- __dijo con alegría _

_-Eso… ¡Eso __es__ maravilloso! Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_-Eh, tal vez... __unos 4 días, será en Tokio- eso no me agrado mucho. _

_-Sé que es bastante tiempo, y no quiero cargarte todo Kurumu, pero ganaré mucho dinero por esto, hasta ya me dieron un adelanto- Gin me mostró el dinero y me dio una parte para los 4 días que se ausentaría, eran como 4000 yenes y entonces comencé a sospechar, eso era demasiado dinero. _

_-Gin, ¿Quién es la modelo? ¿Es famosa?_

_-Creo que sí... pero, ¿A quién le importa eso?- después me dio un abrazo, mientras lo hacía, aprovecho para tocarme un poco los pechos, pues sigue siendo un pervertido. -si hubieras sido modelo, te tomaría muchas fotografías, pero todas serían para mí_

_-Gin... eres un tonto, pero te amo- ambos nos dimos un beso, pero luego el niño comenzó a llorar. _

_-Yo iré esta vez, de seguro que estás cansada- me dijo con una sonrisa. _

-Okey, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡La modelo es el problema!- dijo un poco molesta -es cierto que el dinero es mucho

-Yo diría demasiado

-Gin es un pervertido y no quiero que me engañe

-Pero Kurumu-chan, Gin jamás lo haría-"¿No verdad?"- pensaba al ver la situación de su amiga, Dark Tsukune es el primero en aparecer.

**-Jajaja, sí claro, por lo que me has contado, solo si volviera a nacer, jajaja- **se burlaba el Ghoul

-"eso no me ayuda"

-Debes de ayudar a tu amiga, Gin es confiable pero su naturaleza lo puede controlar, así como cuando Moka no para de chupar tu sangre

-"¡Tú si sabes! Pero... bueno, ya veré que se me ocurre"

**-¿De qué hablas?- **eso no significaba nada bueno, la sonrisa de Tsukune, era de esas que significan: "primera y última vez que hago esto".

-Kurmu-chan- el joven la agarro de los hombros -no te preocupes, ¡Yo acompañaré a Gin!

-¿¡Qué?!- dijo impresionada -Tsukune... no puedes, eso, no puedo pedírtelo a ti, mira tú situación actual

-No Kurmu-chan, lo haré por el bien de mi ahijado, como su padrino, haré que su padre no cometa una tontería.

-Tsukune...- Kurumu hizo una sonrisa y después lo abrazo -¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

-jeje- el se puso la mano en la nuca con una risa nerviosa -no hay problema

-¿Y porqué viniste?

-Ah... quería otro pastel

-¡Saliendo un pastel!- dijo con mucho más ánimo.

* * *

_Ya en el auto._

**-¡¿Acaso estás loco?!- **le regaño su parte maligna **-espera a que Ura-Moka se entere, ¡Nos va a matar a los tres!**

-De hecho... solo yo sufriría- dijo llorando al estilo anime -¡Pero para eso esta el pastel!- ante esto, el Ghoul paro de volar y se cayó.

**-¿¡Ese es tú plan?! ¿Estás bromeando? Ya estuvo, estamos condenados, ¡Condenados!**

-"sí... ¿Dónde esta su orgullo de vampiro ahora?"

**-¡Cállate! De seguro que Ura nos va a matar, recuerda que este es mi cuerpo también**

-Moka se va molestar por esto, pero tendremos suerte si es la externa, después de todo, es hasta mañana en la tarde que debemos ir al aeropuerto... que tendremos que pagar

-Ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso, todo va a salir bien- les tranquilizo un poco, pero si Ura se enteraba y estaba sin el rosario, entonces sería el fin.

**-Bueno... confiaré en ti esta vez. **

Llegó a su casa y todo paso como de costumbre. Al día siguiente, Tsukune fue a pedir permiso a sus trabajos para ausentarse por unos días, sus jefes respondieron amablemente y le dejaron tener el permiso, además de que Mako le dio más dinero del que traía, era para pagarle a Moka por salvar el bar del viejo, solo por eso, le dio 3000 yenes para que los usara a su antojo.

Ya casi estaba todo hecho. Fue a comprar su boleto de avión, Kurumu ya le había dicho en cuál se iría Gin, y él iría al mismo. Ahora solo faltaba lo más difícil: Moka Aono, su esposa. Entrando a la casa como si fuera un gato, empaco sus cosas, pronto sería la hora de partir y Moka llegaría en cualquier momento, tal vez en 5 minutos.

**-Reza porque sea la Moka externa**

-Que sea Omote, que sea Omote, que sea Omote- Tsukune ya estaba sudando, las llaves sonaban afuera de la casa, era Moka, ya estaba por abrir...

-No quiero ver- y así fue, White Tsukune desapareció

**-Mejor ya muérete, ya date un tiro**

-"maldición"- Ura-Moka Aono era la que estaba en frente de él. Y él, con todo y una maleta, Moka no pudo evitar verlo con cierta intriga.

-"¿Y ahora qué pasa?"- pensaba ella.

-Moka-san- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa -¡Ya regresaste!

-"siento que esta ocultando algo"- el instinto femenino de Moka no fallaba por ningún motivo, conocía demasiado bien a su esposo. Cruzándose de brazos, le dijo -ya dime de qué se trata esta vez

-Eh, ah... jajaja, no sé de que me hablas-"no puedo creerlo, ¿Ya se dio cuenta? Tonto, tonto, ¡Tonto! Debí imaginar que sería ella, pero debo de decírselo"

-Tsukune, ya dímelo

-Bueno, aquí va. Kurmu-chan tiene un problema con Gin, ya que el fue contratado por un modelo con posibles malas intenciones y yo iré a asegurarme de que no cometa una tontería, después de todo, ¡Es mi amigo!

-Espera... ¿Qué?- Tsukune lo dijo rápido y le entregó los 3000 yenes a Moka, además de un beso rápido y salió por la puerta -¡Aono Tsukune, regresa en este instante!

-¡Yo también te amo, cariño!

**-¡Corre, corre que nos alcanza!-** Tsukune corrió hasta un taxi, mientras que Ura solo negó con la cabeza, además de golpearse en la cabeza con su palma. Al llegar al taxi, Tsukune abre la puerta rápido, antes de que mire los ojos asesinos de Moka, ella era gentil y toda la cosa, pero si se enojaba, se enojaba.

-¿A dónde?

-Al aeropuerto y rápido

-¿Huye de su esposa?

-Algo así- dijo desabotonándose un botón de su camisa azul

-Ni hablar- el taxi se arrancó rumbo al aeropuerto -es el segundo que recojo así

-¿En serio?

-Sí- dijo como si fuera algo normal. Pronto llegaron al aeropuerto y Tsukune estaba muy a tiempo para su vuelo, tan a tiempo que ya todos estaban adentro y solo el faltaba. Casualmente, le toco en el mismo asiento en el que Gin estaba.

-¡Hey Tsukune!

-¡Gin!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a acompañarte, además de que necesito un tiempo

-Sí claro- dijo mirándolo a los ojos -esa ni me abuelita te la cree

-Jajaja, bueno... solo quería escaparme de Moka, cómo en mi despedida de soltero

-Ahh, sabes que no tuve la culpa- Tsukune lo miró con molestia

-Ajá, claro, claro Gin- en el vuelo comenzaron a servir algo de beber, ellos solo pidieron un poco de vino.

-Hay que brindar porque me vaya bien en esto- dijo Gin, alzando su copa -y por tú despedida de soltero

-...mejor... solo por esto, ¿Te acuerdas de todo, Gin?- ambos juntaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo.

-Ahh... que recuerdos...

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo: Despedida de soltero. **

**Haré que el otro capítulo los haga reír de alguna forma, ya que Tsukune + Gin + Fong-fong = ¡Una bomba de tiempo!**

**Nos vemos. **

**Saludos.**


	15. Bachelor Party

**Bueno, este capítulo es para reírse un ratito con Tsukune y Gin. Espero que le haya puesto algo de humor. Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito para este fic, hasta creo que es el más largo.  
**

**Espero les guste. **

* * *

_**Despedida de soltero.**_

Los dos amigos brindaron con sus copas de vino y tomaron un sorbo, el avión empezó a despegar y los dos se alejaron de los problemas un rato; Tsukune sabía que Ura-Moka lo mataría en cuanto regresara, y de seguro tendría que rogarle a sus pies que lo perdonara y claro que él lo haría. Por otro lado, Gin tenía más preocupaciones que Tsukune, él tenía un hijo y Tsukune aún no. Este trabajo sería dinero fácil, después de todo, Gin era un experto en fotografías.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando lo decidimos?

-Jaja, claro que sí- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros, era algo bueno de recordar, muy bueno. -¿Cómo olvidarlo?

* * *

_Flashback. _

_Tsukune, Gin y Fong-fong estaban en un restaurante, disfrutando de la vida y hablando de como Tsukune se casaba en unos días con su amada Moka Akashiya. Después de tantos momentos difíciles, al fin estaban juntos. _

_-Bueno Tsukune, ¿Qué se siente?- Gin le dio unos golpes con su codo, haciendo reír a Tsukune. _

_-¡Muy feliz! ¡No puedo esperar más! Quisiera ya estar casado con ella_

_-Oye Tsukune-san, ¿Y recibiste las bendiciones de toda la familia de Moka?- ante esto, nuestro joven muchacho agacho la cabeza, recordando todo lo que había vivido el día en que pidió la mano de Moka. -¿Tsukune-san? _

_-...creo que cuando pelee contra Akua-san, esa vez, me dio menos miradas asesinas que ahora- dijo con una aura morada y después continuo -¡Kokoa también quiso matarme con Ko-chan en cuanto Moka-san y Akasha-san no estaban! _

_-¿Y Kahlua?_

_-Ahh... ella fue la única que me acepto, pero igual me amenazo- Tsukune se deprimió un poco y luego hizo una gran sonrisa y alzo el puño -¡Pero todo valió la pena! Por qué Moka-san y yo... ¡Estaremos casados! _

_-oye, oye, bájale a tus sueños- dijo Gin –primero, hay que hacer tu despedida de soltero_

_-¡Oh sí!- dijo el chino con entusiasmo -¿A dónde iremos? Puedo llevarlos a cualquier lugar, solo por ti Tsukune-san_

_-¡Eres el mejor! Pero... ¿A dónde?- los tres se pusieron a pensar, pero Gin alzo su copa de vino y sus dientes emitieron un brillo._

_-Si vamos a hacer esto por Tsukune, que sea con estilo- él puso su copa al centro -Las Vegas, nevada- ante esto, Tsukune y Fong-fong se quedaron viendo. _

_-¿Las Vegas?_

_-Las Vegas- los tres chocaron sus copas -¡Vamos a Las Vegas!_

_Después de esa noche, Tsukune regresó a su casa para descansar. Todo iba demasiado bien, con el jet de su amigo mafioso podría ir y venir al mismo tiempo, además de que se casaría con Moka en 3 días, ya todo estaba listo y nada, __**nada **__debería de salir mal. _

_Fin Flashback. _

* * *

-Sí, así es como fue- Tsukune se veía sin preocupaciones al recordar una de las anécdotas más malas de todas. Sobre todo por qué nada salió como él esperaba.

-Todavía me acuerdo, je… te fuimos a buscar y luego Fong-fong fue a llevarnos a su jet privado y ahí es donde continua nuestra historia.

* * *

_Tsukune traía puesto una camisa azul, desabotonada y debajo de esto, una playera blanca sin mangas. Un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, un tenis blanco para estar cómodo. Se le veía de lo más calmado, ni siquiera miraba su reloj, no estaba apurado, ni nada de eso. Estaba bastante arreglado, hasta su brazalete brillaba con el sol. Gin también llevaba una camisa con las mangas arremangadas de color azul oscuro, con su collar de lobo y su usual cinta en la cabeza, eso no lo cambiaba por nada. Él iba más formal, pero Gin siempre quiere verse bien. Fong-fong iba con su vestimenta china (no sé cómo se visten los chinos). Él no iba manejando el jet, estaba en piloto automático. _

_-Joo! Tienes de todo aquí, Fong-fong- dijo Gin al ver todo lo que tenía el jet, también era muy amplio. –me parece que hasta podrías tener un unicornio- ante este comentario burlón, Tsukune y Fong-fong se rieron y el chino decidió seguirle la corriente. _

_-por favor, ¿Qué cosas dices? Eso es decir poco, ¡Tengo un Pegaso!_

_-¡Jajaja!- se reían los tres. No había problema con ir a las vegas, puesto que Gin y el chino mafioso lo pagarían todo, pero bueno, el chino lo pagaría casi todo, ser mafioso tenía sus ventajas. Además que el idioma no importaba, ya que ellos sabían inglés; las clases de Excellent Maki habían dado resultados. _

_En unas horas llegaron a Las Vegas, Nevada, conocida también como: "La ciudad que nunca duerme" o "La ciudad de las luces". Como cualquiera sabe, este lugar es famoso por tener pequeñas cosas de otros lugares del país, como la torre Eiffel y en especial por sus casinos. Como gin quería con estilo esta salida, y por qué era la despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo Tsukune, fueron a hospedarse a uno de los hoteles más reconocidos por todos: __El __Caesars Palace__. Era bastante lujoso, a Tsukune le preocupo un poco esto. _

_-Oye, esto se ve demasiado caro_

_-Cálmate Tsukune, ¡No hay problema, que Fong-fong lo paga todo!- dijo Gin con una sonrisa, pero el chino se enojó y lo jalo de su camisa. _

_-¿No que era mitad y mitad?- preguntó en voz baja. _

_-¿Estás loco?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz de su amigo -¿¡De dónde crees que voy a sacar tanto dinero?! Con que trabajo y me escapé de Kurumu, casi me mata cuando por poco le dije que iba a venir a este lugar- explicó, arreglando su camisa y un poco su cabello. _

_-Al menos da una parte_

_-OK, OK, vayamos a preguntar- eso confundió a Fong-fong -¿Qué?_

_-¿¡Ni siquiera sabes cuánto cuesta?!_

_-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Tsukune, el mafioso iba a responder, pero Gin le tapa la boca y le da una sonrisa. _

_-¡No es nada!- después los dos se voltean y Tsukune los mira extrañado –pensé que ya habías venido aquí, tienes más dinero de lo que yo podría tener en toda mi vida_

_-Eso es cierto, pero nunca había venido aquí_

_-Vayamos a preguntar- así el grupo fue a la recepción y de aquí en adelante todos hablaron en inglés con mucha fluidez -¿Cuánto es por dos noches?_

_-433.47 dólares (en pesos mexicanos, 4,708 pesos, aproximadamente)- Tsukune tragó saliva, al igual que Gin, ¡Eso era demasiado para su moneda japonesa! –se puede pagar al final todo. _

_-Bueno, vamos a cooperar- sugirió Tsukune, aunque esto no parecía una sugerencia, pues estaba sacando su billetera. _

_-¡Eso no! Es nuestro problema- dijo Fong-fong sacando su tarjeta de crédito, él se la dio a la recepcionista. _

_-"muy bien Fong-fong, así se habla"- les entregaron las llaves y se fueron a su habitación. _

_-No tenías por qué hacer eso_

_-Claro que sí, además de que Gin tendrá que pagar su parte- el mafioso le dio una sonrisa a Tsukune, pero sus ojos veían amenazadoramente a Gin –"ni creas que me voy a olvidar, lobo pervertido". _

_Al entrar al cuarto, los ojos de Tsukune brillaron al ver todas las comodidades que tenía. _

_-¡Oh maldición!- exclamo Tsukune –esto es… ¡Genial! Tiene una pantalla LCD y todo está de lujo_

_-¡Hasta el baño está genial!- dijo el chino. _

_-Bueno, no nos quedaremos así, ¿O sí?- todos le siguieron la corriente a Gin –pero antes… por Tsukune, que esta sea una noche que nunca, ¡Nunca! Vayas a olvidar_

_-y que tú matrimonio duré hasta el próximo… em, pues por toda su inmortalidad- completo su amigo chino, con una risa nerviosa. Ellos salieron y las horas pasaron como los hielos en el agua en un día muy caluroso. _

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente. _

_En las grandes y suaves almohadas blancas del cuarto, Tsukune dormía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, no tenía mucha ropa puesta y tenía un leve sonrojo, de seguro soñaba algo bueno, pues también tenía una sonrisa. _

_-…oh… Moka-san… huh…- él se cambió de lado y después regreso al lugar original -…no, no importa… si no…nos salimos de la cama…- dijo entre sueños –te amo…- Tsukune estiró su mano e hizo como si agarrara algo y se sonrojo aún más -…tan hermosa…- Tsukune logra abrazar a alguien y eso lo hace despertar -¿Moka-san? _

_-… ¿Kurumu?- cuando los dos abrieron los ojos, esto se agrandaron y se cayeron de la cama -¡Qué demonios!_

_-¡Wahh! ¡Tsukune!_

_-¿¡No estaba con Moka-san?!_

_-tsu… Tsukune…- la cara de Gin era de terror, señaló el cuerpo de su amigo y Tsukune señaló el de él. Los dos sudaron frío y miles de conclusiones pasaron por sus cabezas; no tenían ropa puesta a excepción de la ropa interior, estaban en la misma cama y despertaron en los brazos del otro. _

_-¡Maldito pervertido! _

_-¡Por dios! _

_-¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede estarme pasando! ¡Se supone que mi primera vez sería con Moka-san!- Tsukune se puso histérico y se agarró de los cabellos._

_-¡Estás enfermo! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡NO SOY GAY!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, además de darle un golpe en la cara y mandarlo hasta la pared –pant…pant… _

_-¿¡Qué demonios pasó?!- entonces Tsukune vio a Gin mucho más extraño, y se acercó a él –Gin… mira, sabes que somos amigos y… solo somos __**eso**__, si tienes dudas sobre tu sexualidad…- hasta ahí había podido hablar, porqué Gin le dio un golpe en la cara. _

_-¡YO SOY UN HOMBRE! ¡Esto debe de ser una pesadilla!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas –mira… vamos a hacer algo_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó con cierta timidez. _

_-¡Deja de pensar en cosas sucias!_

_-¡No estoy pensando en eso!- ambos se señalaron y dijeron lo siguiente al mismo tiempo -¿¡Quién es el pervertido aquí?! _

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Ponte unos malditos pantalones y una maldita camisa y larguémonos de aquí!- Gin fue hacia el armario dónde había dejado su ropa, pero se impresionó mucho cuando lo abrió –OH MY GOD! ¡Tsukune, ven a ver esto!_

_-¿Qué cosa?- Tsukune fue a ver y en sus ojos aparecieron un signo de pesos -¡No puede ser! ¿De dónde salió todo esto?- los dos abrieron más el cierre de la bolsa y los dos estaban a punto de gritar de alegría. ¡Había casi más de 1 millón de dólares! –Gin, no lo entiendo_

_-¿Qué demonios hicimos anoche?- el lobo se agarró de la cabeza y se sacudió un poco el cabello, buscando aclarar su mente. –Tsukune, ponte unas ropas y busquemos a Fong-fong. _

_-Sí- él fue por su ropa, la cual estaba en el suelo, por alguna razón. Tsukune y Gin ya estaban por ponérselos, pero Tsukune tuvo que ver la ventana de la habitación y Gin la puerta. –"¿Qué es eso? Parece como si…"_

_Sfx: Crash!_

_Ese era el sonido de los cristales quebrándose y la puerta fue rota de una patada, en unos segundos, Tsukune y Gin fueron rodeados por unos hombres de negro y todos les apuntaron con pistolas. Tsukune y Gin alzan las manos. _

_-¡Oigan! ¡Al menos deje que me ponga los pantalones!_

_-¿Creen que estamos jugando?- les dijo uno de ellos -¿¡Creen que pueden robarle a la mafia y salirse con la suya?!_

_-¡Ahhh!- dijeron Tsukune y Gin –"entonces…ese dinero…maldición"- pero Gin asintió con la cabeza. _

_-No le veo sentido a su pregunta, ya que ya lo hicimos, ¿No?- todos le quitaron el seguro a sus pistolas. _

_-¡Gin eres un idiota!- le grito Tsukune –"maldición, me caso en un día… ¿¡Y me pasa esto?!" _

_-¡Ya matemos a ese que se cree guapo!- a Gin le vaciaron un cartucho completo, pero con su velocidad los pudo esquivar todos al estilo Spider-man. Antes de que los demás empezaran a disparar, Gin y Tsukune saltan por la ventana y con una rueda, lograron aterrizar bien. La gente los vio extraños; la mayoría se reía, pero todos aplaudieron, como si fueran acróbatas de circo, además de que un muchacho les dio 2 dólares. Tsukune y Gin se murieron de la vergüenza, estaban más rojos que un tomate. Pero esto se vino abajo en cuanto algo llamó su atención. _

_-¡Ahí están!_

_-¡Correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- los dos salieron corriendo a una velocidad increíble, solo dejaron una cortina de humo –Gin, ¡Ahí hay una tienda de ropa!_

_-¡Entremos!- así los dos entraron y Tsukune se agarró sus hombros, como si tuviera mucho frío, las mujeres se reían de ellos. Rápido fueron por una playera y unos pantalones. Antes de que se pusieran el pantalón, Tsukune y Gin vieron que en su ropa interior estaban sus billeteras. Tsukune vio que estaba más gorda de lo normal, al igual que la de Gin. _

_-Esto está muy raro, creo que Fong-fong tiene algo que ver con esto- los dos abrieron sus billeteras y casi les da un infarto al ver todos los dólares que tenían -…oooohhhh_

_-No deberíamos de emocionarnos, este dinero… ni siquiera sabemos que paso anoche_

_-Ay dios, ¿Por qué a mí?_

* * *

**Esta historia continuará… **

******Fecha del Próximo capítulo: 13/03/13 a las 4:00 de la tarde, apróximadamente. **

**Next Chapter: 13/03/13 at the 4:00 P.M. **


	16. Sin City

**Este capítulo va para mi nuevo seguidor, que me alegro de que tenga otro, es bastante gratificante. Bueno, va para ti Miss Caskett Shades y para todos los que lean esta historia. **

* * *

_**La ciudad del pecado.**_

Tsukune y Gin se sonrojaron y se rieron de sus experiencias por un rato, la gente los miraba extraño pero eso no les importaba. El avión seguía su curso y faltaba poco para llegar a Tokio.

-Jajaja, sí, eso paso de verdad- Gin tomo otro sorbo de vino

-Ya no me acordaba de eso, mi despedida de soltero fue una odisea

-¡Sí que lo fue! ¿Recuerdas las locuras que pasaron después?- Tsukune agacho la cabeza y el hombre lobo le dio unas palmadas a su espalda -¡No te angusties, Tsukune!

-Lamentablemente me acuerdo de todo.

* * *

_Tsukune y Gin se pusieron los pantalones y revisaron sus billeteras, tenían un montón de dolares dentro, pero lo más extraño es que la de Tsukune tenía una nota dentro de ella. _

_-¿Y esto? Gin, checa esto- él le da la nota a Gin y ambos se juntan para leerla -mandar este mensaje en la mañana: "trae el auto a esta dirección..."_

_-Pero, nosotros no trajimos auto- el lobo se rasco la cabeza -no lo entiendo_

_-Ni yo, pero esto es una locura, ¡Se supone que me caso mañana!_

_-¡Yo no tengo la culpa!- ambos se quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos -escucha Tsukune, sé que es una mala idea, ¡Que todo esto es una mala idea! Pero deberíamos marcar a ese número y enviar ese mensaje, ¡Podría ser Fong-fong! _

_-...bueno, tienes razón- así como así, Tsukune envía el mensaje con un celular nuevo que fueron a comprar -"maldita suerte, yo ya tenía un celular nuevo... ¡Pero no sé donde esta!"- después de unos minutos, una patrulla se estaciona en frente de ellos. _

_-¿Uh?- los dos estaban petrificados. Un hombre con barba negra, ojos cafés, con gorra y una camisa de cuadros además de unos pantalones vaqueros, baja de la patrulla. _

_-¡Aquí tienen su patrulla, cuates!- él les fue a dar un abrazo y los dos jóvenes se quedaron con los ojos como platos_

_-Em, gracias- dijo amablemente, Tsukune -pero, escúchame, no nos acordamos de nada de anoche_

_-Jajaja, sí claro. Ustedes si que prendieron la fiesta anoche, ¡Por eso son mis cuates!- el hombre saco un celular todo destruido y se lo entregó a Tsukune -¡Este es tu celular!_

_-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué le pasó?!- Tsukune se puso histérico_

_-¿No te acuerdas?_

_-¡¿De qué?!_

_-Me apostaste 1000 yenes a que te tirabas a la alberca desde un edificio con todo lo que llevabas dentro- el castaño se agarró las mejillas con terror -¡Eres todo un loco, __bro__! __¡Te los ganaste! _

_-"pobre Tsukune, de verdad que lo siento por él"-Solo por curiosidad, ¿De cuantos pisos era el edificio?_

_-Jajaja, ¿En serio no se acuerdan de nada?_

_-¡Que no!_

_-...pst, síganme_

_Ellos se subieron a la patrulla y se fueron a un lugar alejado, en un estacionamiento vacío a las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar estaba desierto. _

_El de barba negra sacó una cámara y se podía ver lo siguiente: _

_-¿¡Cómo estamos?!- Tsukune se da un golpe con su palma al verse a sí mismo y cómo la gente le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo -¿¡Quieren que salte?!_

_-¡Síííííí!- gritaba la gente, era un edificio de 10 pisos y Tsukune tenía puesta toda su ropa _

_-¿¡Quieren que salte a la alberca o la acera?!- Tsukune se estaba muriendo al verse en ese estado _

_-¡A LA ALBERCA!- Tsukune salta y cae de panza al agua. _

_-Jajaja, jajaja- Gin se dejo caer de la risa y Tsukune estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza _

_-¡Eso estuvo sabroso, Tsukune! ¡Es lo más loco que he visto!_

_-"Moka-san... perdóname la vida, sé que me estás hablando en estos momentos"- Tsukune se puso a llorar al estilo anime al tener su celular nuevo hecho pedazos_

_-Luego de saltar, dijiste que tú celular era una porquería y le diste una patada que lo dejó en ese estado_

_-¡NO INVENTES!- Tsukune se desmaya al puro estilo anime y no se levanta. _

_-Jajaja- el lobo se sigue riendo junto con el otro hombre __mientras, en efecto, ven como Tsukune le da una patada a su celular y lo manda hasta la pared, luego Gin es captado en escena con dos mujeres a su lado, el hombre lobo al verse, para de reírse de inmediato y sigue observando la cámara de vídeo. _

_-...oye Charlie, esta es la mejor fiesta de mi vida, cabrón- Gin no parecía el mismo -¡Hey! ¿Cuanto a qué me tiró a estás chicas al mismo tiempo?- Gin se agarró las mejillas y puso una cara de terror y agarró de su camisa al barbudo. _

_-Dime, ¿¡No lo hice, verdad?! ¡Dímelo!_

_-¡Tranquilízate! Yo... sí, lo siento pero lo hiciste- Gin se agarró el corazón y se __desmayo a un lado de Tsukune. _

_-"Kurumu, mi sexy amor... ¡Lo siento!"-Kurumu..._

_-Moka-san..._

_-¡Oye! ¡Era una broma!- dijo el barbudo, Gin se levantó como si el diablo lo hubiera poseído -¡Tranquilo, bro! Después recordaste a tu esposa, esa Kurumu y dijiste que las otras no eran tan sexys como ella_

_-¡Sí!- Gin alzó sus brazos -¡No hay mujer más sexy que mi Kurumu!_

_-Moka-san...perdón, sé que vas a matarme- los otros dos se giraron al ver a Tsukune, alucinando sobre su muerte. _

_-Bueno, ya cambiando de teme, ¿No había un chino con nosotros?_

_-Mm, ¡Ah! ¿¡El que traía un panda?!- Gin tenía una gotita en la cabeza _

_-Ese mismo_

_-¡Sí! Venía con ustedes, de hecho fue por su dinero que __la fiesta duró bastante, compró alcohol y hasta un poco de hierba, sí sabes a lo que me refiero- ante esto, el castaño se levanta_

_-¿¡No me digas que probamos esa mierda?!- Tsukune ya estaba ahorcando a Charlie con sus ojos de vampiro _

_-¡Maldición, cálmate, bro!- dijo con un poco de miedo -tú no querías, todos estaban bien ebrios, pero Gin te la metió en a boca_

_-Gin...- los ojos de Tsukune se pusieron rojos y el lobo temió por su vida -tú...hijo de tú mamá... ¡Te voy a matar!_

_-¡Tsukune espera! ¡NOOOOOO!..._

* * *

-Gin...- Tsukune tenía una aura morada

-¡No! ¡Espera! Eso ya quedó en el pasado, Tsukune, cálmate... no me veas con esos ojos

-¡Maldito! ¡Nunca te perdonaré!

-¡I´M SORRYYYYYYYY!

Tsukune estuvo dándole una buena a Gin, causando que los separaran por mal comportamiento, aunque luego recobraron la compostura pero Tsukune no lo miraba.

-Perdón

-Vete al diablo

_-_Lo siento, sé que soy un idiota, ¡Pero no estaba en mis casillas!

-...- el castaño sigue sin verlo y después suspira

-Mírame a mí, casi engaño a mis esposa ese día y no me estoy quejado como tú

-¡Pues por qué no lo hiciste!

-¡Fue un mal día para todos! ¡Lo siento! ¡Juro que algún día te lo pagaré con muchos intereses! Además, eres mi mejor amigo, Tsukune. Sabes que nunca le diría nada a Moka sobre ese día, eso lo juramos entre los tres- Tsukune recapacita las cosas y ambos se dan un abrazo de hermanos.

-Bueno, está bien. Ya sabes que eres como un hermano para mí

-Sabes, ya dejemos de hablar de eso, de seguro que ni quieres seguir recordándolo

**-¿¡Qué?! No lo dejes en lo bueno, ¡Continua hablando!- **le dijo Dark Tsukune **-me has dejado con la intriga, ¡Sigue, sigue!**

-¡Jajaja! Bueno pues

-¿Eh?

-Falta mucho para que el avión llegue, sigamos hablando

-¡Así se habla!- dijeron las personas de los otros asientos, hablaban inglés -todos cometemos tonterías al ir a las vegas, en especial cuando eres joven. Todos somos hombres aquí, chico. Tú historia se parece a la mía, jajaja

-Ahh, OK. Déjenme acordarme.

* * *

**Espero que se hayan reído de nuevo, aunque sea solo un poco. **

**Nos vemos. **

**Aquí una nota importante: Tal vez esta sea mi última actualización para esta historia, ya que me voy a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones a partir de este lunes que viene. Creo que merzco un descanso después de tanto actualizar. Regresaré hasta cuando regresemos de vacaciones. **

**Saludos.**


	17. Welcome to Tokio

_**Llegada a Tokio.**_

Tsukune y Gin dejaron de hablar ya que por fin habían llegado a Tokio, además de lo que seguía los delataría como monstruos o como posibles candidatos a monstruos. El punto es que llegaron a la ciudad esperada, es una de las más grandes, tiene un tren ligero además de un metro y muchos rascacielos, además de mucha luz, todo siempre está iluminado. Comenzaron a andar después de recoger su equipaje.

-Vaya, está ciudad es bastante grande, me siento insignificante al ver tan grandes edificios- Tsukune estaba con una sonrisa, al parecer ya había perdonado a Gin.

-Sí, así parece. Pero tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Moka te va a matar como en tu boda por llegar tarde

-cállate Gin, que pude haber muerto-"sí, enojar a Moka-san interna no es nada bueno, la vida me enseñó eso"

**-¿Qué pasó? ¡Tú eres el vampiro! Tú mandas, no puedes dejar que una mujer te maltrate- **le grito su gran amigo, la maldad. Dark Tsukune no le gustaba que Moka mandará sobre Tsukune, porque, en cierto punto, Tsukune era él aunque no lo admitiera.

-"ya tranquilo, Moka-san solo se paso un poco, en realidad no fue tan malo"

**-¿Y qué pasó?**

-"pues..."

* * *

_Hace un tiempo... _

_Akashiya Moka, con todo y vestido de novia (vean la imagen), con toda sus hermanas presentes además de su madre, Akasha y todos los invitados estaban esperando a que "el novio" llegara junto con sus mejores amigos. Pero no había ni una pista de él ni de sus amigos, Moka había llamado, había esperado una llamada pero nada, absolutamente nada había sucedido. Ya estaba impaciente y algo enojada de que no supiera nada de Tsukune, todos esperaban en el castillo Shuzen, la llegada de Tsukune, Fong-fong y Gin. _

_-"Tsukune, ¿Dónde demonios estás? Ni siquiera has llamado..."- pensaba Moka, entre preocupada y enojada. _

_-Moka, ya verás que pronto llegará- dijo Kurumu -"maldición Gin, ¿Dónde habrás metido a Tsukune?"- ante el comentario de Kurumu, Moka solo bufó._

_**-Ura-chan... tranquila, él estará bien**_

_-"¡No dudo de que esté bien! Pero... ¿¡Por qué aun no llega?!"- ante el grito mental de Ura, Omote se asustó y se quedó callada. _

_Mientras ellas esperaban, afuera ya estaban los más esperados, poniéndose el traje. _

_-¡Maldito seas, Fong-fong!_

_-¿Qué? Yo no sabía que le habíamos robado a la mafia_

_-¡Cállate!- le dijo Tsukune -pase un infierno, incluso me dormí con Gin, ¡Pensé que ya había perdido mi virginidad!_

_-¡No lo grites!- le calló Gin -ya te dije que fue un malentendido _

_-...Ah, sí claro. Moka-san debe de estar preocupada por mí, es eso o está enojada- ya todos estaban bien vestidos y la ropa que traían estaba con sangre, toda sucia y rota. -por tú culpa la mafia casi nos mata y casi nos meten a la cárcel_

_-Ya, ya, sé que fue un error y lo lamento, en serio. Ayer no eramos nosotros, pero lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí _

_-Para la otra, mejor te dejo con la mafia- Tsukune no estaba para nada contento pero un alivio vino a él al ya estar en frente de la puerta. Gin la abrió y los tres ya estaban como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_-¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban!- anunció Gin con los brazos abiertos. _

_-¿¡Dónde estaban?!- Kurumu se acercó algo furiosa a Gin _

_-Kurumu, mi amor, no te preocupes, estamos bien_

_-¡No me llames "mi amor" en esta situación! ¡Estábamos preocupadas!_

_-¡Tranquila!_

_-Tsukune-kun...- el castaño se quedó frío al ver la mirada de Akua, Kahlua, Kokoa y el aura que estaban soltando_

_-A-Akua-san... yo... ¡Se nos hizo tarde, lo juro!-"¿¡Por qué todas las hermanas de Moka-san me quieren matar incluso si ya somos familia?! ¡Oh no! Peligro"- Tsukune sintió el aura de su hermosa novia, no estaba para nada contenta, sobre todo por la mirada que tenía. Podría jurar que ya estaba sacando sus poderes Shinzo._

_-Tsukune..._

_-Moka-san, yo... lo siento, de verdad lo lamento- Tsukune abrazó a Moka en forma de disculpa pero ella seguía enojada -te ves... muy hermosa, Moka-san- su sonrojo era notable pero Ura se cruzo de brazos -¿Eh?_

_-Ni creas que tus cumplidos te salvaran, no te perdonaré esto. Estaba preocupada y a ti no te importa_

_-¡Moka-san, claro que sí!-"¡Malditos sean! Por culpa de mis mejores amigos... ¡Moka-san está enojada!"-por favor, ¡Haré lo que tú quieras!_

_-Ejem- interrumpió Akua -entonces firma aquí- dijo dándole un papel, Tsukune lo agarró y empezó a leer._

_-¿Qué es eso? "Yo, Aono Tsukune juro aquí que oficialmente soy tu banco de sangre y mi sangre te pertenece, Akashiya Moka. Por ende, vivirás feliz para siempre porque seré tu desayuno, comida ¿¡Y cena?!" ¿¡Qué clase de trampa es esta?! ¡Voy a morir!_

_-eso no es todo lo que dice el papel, ¿Sabes?_

_-"Akua-san está loca, ¿Cómo voy a hacer algo así?"-¿Qué más dice? "en los días festivos puedes agarrar lo que sea de mi sangre." ¿¡Qué?!_

_-¡Hermana!- dijo Moka -no es necesario hacer eso, tampoco quiero matar a Tsukune solo porque estoy enojada- Akua dio una sonrisa solo a Moka y después miro a Tsukune con ganas de matar, el castaño volvió a sentir un escalofrío en su espalda._

_-Está bien, Moka._

_-Solo tomaré un poco de tu sangre, Tsukune. Después de todo, **eres mío de cualquier forma**- Ura-Moka insertó sus colmillos en Tsukune y él no se negó, pasaron 30 segundos y seguía sin soltarlo, pasó 1 minuto y no lo soltó y Tsukune se estaba preocupando por su salud. Después de que Tsukune cambió de color a piel pálida, Moka lo soltó y este calló al piso -¿Tsukune? ¡Tsukune!_

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

-"y eso fue lo que pasó"- Tsukune asintió con la cabeza bastantes veces

**-No puede ser, Tsukune eres un idiota. ¡Tú debes de mandar no ella! Tú eres el hombre y ella una mujer.**

-"¿Tan machista eres?"

**-¡Intentó matarte! **

-"sí, eso me enseñó que no hay que hacer enojar a Moka-san, aprendí mi lección"- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -"además, esa noche fue..."- Tsukune se sonrojo mucho.

**-Masoquista, loco y estúpido amor**

-"¡Cállate!"

-¡Hey Tsukune! Vamos que se nos hace tarde

-Eh... ¡Sí, espérame!

¿Qué aventura le aguarda en ese lugar?


	18. Fidelity

_-Tsukune... ¡Tsukune!- Moka toma a Tsukune en brazos y le toca su mejilla -perdón, no quería..._

_-No te preocupes, estoy bien y me lo merezco por llegar tarde, Moka-san- el joven da una sonrisa -pero, deberías de ser un poco más paciente_

_-¡Ejem!- dijo Gin -no le pongan más drama a esto y empecemos ya con la boda- pero Kurumu le mete un golpe en la cabeza -¿¡Y eso por qué?!_

_-¡Quién sabe a que lugares llevaste a Tsukune y por eso se perdió!_

_-¡Tranquila!- todos empezaron a reírse al ver como Kurumu perseguía a Gin -¡No te rías Tsukune! El primer mes es bonito pero luego..._

_-¿¡Qué estás diciendo Gin?!- la Succubu se molestó por el comentario -¿¡Luego qué?!_

_-Eh... ¡Todo se vuelve más bonito!_

_-Más te vale. _

_Después de todo, la boda se realizó con éxito y luego de la boda vino la fiesta, todos estuvieron muy contentos y felices por la pareja, incluso las chicas pretendientes de Tsukune que tantos años estuvieron juntos, tratando de enamorarlo y alejarlo de las demás, que tuvieron tantas aventuras juntos y que a pesar de todo, ahí estaban, unidos por esos lazos de amistad que hace años habían formado, como diría el dicho: "Amigos hasta el fin del mundo". _

_La fiesta duró bastante pero tenía que parar y paró, todos se fueron a sus casas o a su pueblo natal, como Mizore que a pesar de que no era la misma desde que Tsukune y Moka estaban juntos, ella lo aceptó, acepto su derrota. _

_Y así, Tsukune y Moka tuvieron su primera noche juntos, sin interrupciones, sin escuela, sin peligro de que alguna organización completamente demencial los quiera muertos por frustrar sus planes para conquistar el mundo; sí, eso era paz y tranquilidad._

-Tsukune... ah...- susurraba una chica al estar a costada sin que su amor estuviera ahí, con ella, durmiendo juntos.

* * *

_**Fidelidad.**_

Moka suspiraba al estar a costada en su cama sin que Tsukune estuviera ahí, a lado de ella. No era para tanto, pero esta era la primera vez que no dormirían juntos desde que se casaron.

-Ura-chan, quiero dormir en el rosario esta vez

**-¿Y eso por qué? No es mi culpa que Tsukune se fuera y no lo perdonaré por esto**

-Pero Ura-chan, de seguro tuvo una buena razón para hacerlo- Omote pudo ver la mirada que le hizo Ura y agacho la cabeza -esta bien, apoyar a Gin para que no engañe a Kurumu-chan no es suficiente- dijo no muy convencida -pero, ¿Sabes? No es algo malo, Tsukune siempre quiere ayudar a todos

**-Sería mejor que no lo hiciera, porque...**

-Estás preocupada

**-¿Qué? Claro que no**

-No era una pregunta- Ura le dio la espalda a Omote y se sonrojo, Omote se comenzó a reír -¡Lo sabía!

**-Bueno, sí... pero... estoy preocupada por él- **aunque Ura-Moka no mostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como Omote, no podía evitarlo, no importa cuanto suprimiera sus emociones, estás salían a la luz **-no quiero que cambiemos de cuerpo ahora, no es muy bonito dormir aquí en el rosario pero Tsukune no está**

-Pero yo también me siento sola de esta manera...- Moka se levantó y fue abajo a tomar un poco de jugo de tomate -¿Y cuándo regresa?

**-No lo dijo, solo se fue corriendo, pero nos dejo un pastel-** Omote se desmayo al estilo anime ante esto

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Solo eso?- Moka abrió el refrigerador y encontró el pastel, se sirvió un poco y cuando comió un pedacito le agrado mucho el sabor y Ura se extrañó por eso -¡Mmm!

**-Um, Omote... ¿Te estás sintiendo bien? A mi también me gusta el pastel pero... **

-¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes.

* * *

_En uno de los tantos hoteles de Tokio, Japón. _

Un joven de cabellos castaños se revolcaba en la cama del hotel, era una habitación con dos camas separadas; en una estaba Tsukune y en la otra estaba Gin. Tsukune abrazaba a una almohada (típico) pero no podía dormir, pensó que era el calor y se quito la camisa como Gin lo había hecho pero ni así podía dormir.

-¿No puedes dormir, verdad?

-Gin, no... no puedo. Perdón si te desperté

-No es problema, no me he dormido- Gin se volteo hacia Tsukune -a todos nos pasa o eso creo. De seguro que también Moka desea que estés durmiendo ahí, a su lado

-Entonces... ¿Tú también?- el castaño apretó más la almohada

-Sí, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando- el pervertido se sentó en la cama -yo no quería venir...

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por la misma razón que tú, necesito dinero. Tú todavía no ves lo difícil de la vida

-¡Claro que sí! La vida es difícil, me echaron de mi trabajo y ahora canto en un maldito bar de mala muerte, si eso no es malo, entonces ya no sé lo que es un problema- el castaño también se sentó y dio un suspiro

-Jajaja, no seas tonto, Tsukune. No solo tengo que apoyar a Kurumu en todo, también tengo que ver por mi hijo- el castaño sonrío al ver la sonrisa de Gin, incluso si era un pervertido y todo lo que uno quiera, ya no era el mismo de antes -no es igual cuando tienes un hijo, ¡Tal vez ya viene siendo hora de que tu tengas uno! Jajaja- Tsukune se sonrojo pero le gustaba la idea

-...sí, supongo que sí... sería... bonito.

* * *

Luego de esta pequeña conversación, Gin y Tsukune lograron dormirse. Tsukune no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Gin, tener un hijo o hija con Moka sería fantástico, dejando eso de lado, también se sentía estúpido por no haber confiado en su amigo, puesto que al día siguiente ya estaban de regreso a sus casas por cierto inconveniente y lo peor de todo es que regresaron como vinieron, casi sin dinero.

-Gin, lo siento, no pensé que era ese tipo de mujer

-¡Esa maldita vieja!

-Era joven

-Estoy siendo sarcástico, maldita vieja Succubu

-Sí, ¿Cómo te escapaste de sus encantos? Según sé, mientras más experiencia tengas más poderoso es el encanto

-Tengo mis secretos

-Sí, claro Gin, claro- solo pasó un rato y Tsukune volvió a preguntar -¡Ya dime!

-¡No! No te lo voy a decir.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_Después de la sesión de fotos, por alguna razón, la "modelo" pidió a Gin dejar las fotos en la suite en la que ella se hospedaba. Lo bueno es que Tsukune lo acompañaba pero no lo dejaron pasar más allá de la puerta de la suite. _

_Gin entró con cautela, algo no le agradaba, era una sensación extraña que invadía todo su cuerpo. De pronto, la modelo apareció semi desnuda. _

_-Yo... yo sólo vine a dejar... las fotos que pidió, bueno- él las dejó en una mesita de cristal -ya las dejé, ahora me voy_

_-Alto ahí- ella lo detuvo, juntando sus pechos a su cuerpo -las fotos no me importan, solo tú- le dijo seductoramente -ahora mírame- Gin lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero su deseo iba en aumento, la modelo tenía un cuerpo esbelto y muy sexy, sus ojos eran púrpuras y su cabello era largo y morado. _

_-"mi cuerpo... no me responde. No, no debo de hacerlo, ¡Maldito cuerpo, detente!"- Gin le tocó los pechos a la modelo y ella suspiro por lo bien que lo hacía -"por dios, ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Para ya!"_

_-Mmm, Eres tan bueno_

_-Maldita loca...-"no, no... ¡No lo voy a permitir!"- el joven recuerda a Kurumu y a su pequeño hijo y de inmediato, las caricias acabaron y Gin se alejó de ella_

_-¿Pero qué?_

_-¡Ja! No puedes seducirme con esos trucos baratos_

_-Encanto- nada sucedió -Encanto_

_-¿Qué dijiste? _

_-¡Encanto! ¿¡Por qué no funciona?! _

_-¡Porque estás loca, mujer! Yo me largo de aquí y no me importa tu maldito dinero, así que ni siquiera me sigas_

_-nadie se me puede resistir, no sé que truco hayas usado pero no escaparás- unas alas de murciélago y unas uñas afiladas salieron de repente y Gin se cruzo de brazos_

_-¿Es en serio?- no hubo una pelea, Gin con su velocidad la enrolló con su misma cola de forma de que ella no podía escaparse, él sacó unos billetes -gracias por la habitación, aquí tienes 150 yenes para un psicólogo, loca- se __los aventó y se fue del lugar junto con Tsukune._

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el nuevo capítulo, como pueden ver, Gin ha cambiado bastante. Si se preguntan porque el encanto solo funciono por poco tiempo, fue porque como Kurumu ya ha besado a Gin muchas veces, se supone que si te besa una Succubu serás su esclavo para siempre, eso quiere decir que Gin siempre será de Kurumu, siempre, ya no hay vuelta de hoja. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Mis exámenes aun no acaban pero mañana no hay clases para mi, por lo que tengo el suficiente tiempo para escribir ahorita. Espero que salga bien en mis exámenes aunque creo que en uno voy a salir muy bajo, ojalá que no, porque si eso pasa, tendré que parar de escribir por bastante tiempo. **

**Nos vemos.**


	19. Welcome Nice

**Hola a todos, chicos y chicas, ¡Ya es viernes! Pero no lo tuve libre a pesar de que es el día del estudiante :( y ya me dieron mis resultados de mis exámenes y no salí como esperaba... sí, lo sé... ¿¡Pero qué creen?! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo en lamentarme! ¡Así que voy a echarle todas las ganas en el próximo parcial y voy a sacar puro 10! Si no lo hago, ¡Dejo de escribir! Ok, eso no, jaja. **

**Hoy estuve deprimido, pero como dice el dicho: "Hay que dejar todo atrás para seguir adelante". Eso es lo que voy hacer, por eso hoy me decidí a escribir y aquí está el capítulo. **

* * *

_**Linda Bienvenida.**_

Tsukune y Gin volvieron en un avión hacia su amada ciudad para regresar con sus esposas, solo habían pasado dos días pero ellos también querían regresar ya. Tsukune se regresó con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa azul y unos zapatos negros en forma de punta. Gin iba con una camisa de rayas en vertical de color negro con blanco, pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos negros. Después de pasar por tanto enojo, Gin se había calmado y ahora ya estaba de regreso, Tsukune estaba nervioso por el regreso, sabía que no debió de haber venido en primer lugar y que, en segundo lugar, debió de explicarle bien las cosas a su amada Ura-Moka Aono. Sólo a él se le ocurre escaparse de su esposa de esa manera, es decir, si vas a huir de tu esposa, tienes que huir de una buena forma, pero bueno, Tsukune no sabes de esas cosas.

-Oye Tsukune, lamento que no hayamos regresado con dinero. Pensaba compartirte un poco por acompañarme, en serio, solo a ti se te ocurre venirte sin dinero alguno

-...- el castaño agachó la cabeza con tristeza, su economía ya no era la misma desde que perdió su trabajo.

-Rayos hombre, no te pongas así. Hemos estado en situaciones peores- Gin acertó muy bien en ese punto, pero Tsukune empezaba a creer que partirle la cara a los Yokai era mucho más sencillo que conseguir trabajo en el mundo humano, ¿Cómo le llamamos a esto? Vivir en el mundo real, eso es. Tsukune no lo quisiera así pero la vida así es, y eso es algo que no podemos cambiar, lamentablemente.

-Bueno, ¿No debo de pensar negativamente?

-¡Exacto! Las cosas siempre pueden ir mal, Tsukune. Pero los problemas se pueden resolver

-Oye, ¿Estás feliz por volver?- Gin se acomodó bien en su asiento.

-Claro que sí- dijo en un tono de tranquilidad, incluso si no volvía con dinero, regresaba feliz. Su sonrisa pasó a un sonrojo y a una mirada hambrienta de un momento a otro -de seguro que Kurumu me preparará algo muy delicioso cuando regrese, ¡Ya quiero volver! Pero, pero no hablemos sólo de mí, ¿Qué te hará Moka cuando regreses?- Tsukune hizo una gran carcajada y después lloró al estilo anime.

-Con suerte... dormiré en el sofá. Me fui sin decirle a Moka-san cuando regresaría, ni siquiera le llamé, creí que me colgaría en cuanto contestará- Tsukune dio un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en su asiento.

-Jaja, ya verás que todo saldrá bien con Moka, de seguro que ella también te extraño mucho aunque no te lo diga.

El demás tiempo se quedaron viendo una película en el avión, ya que tiene una pantalla en la que pasan películas. Después de un tiempo, al fin regresaron y Tsukune durante el camino se le ocurrió una forma de disculparse con Moka por lo que había hecho, cabe aclarar que este pobre muchacho no hizo nada malo, pero que les puedo decir, Moka es una... mujer, algo que aun con todos los avances de la ciencia, no sé puede saber lo que piensan ni tampoco su próximo movimiento, en cambio, el hombre es bastante predecible y ya se sabe cuales son sus gustos, independientemente de quién sea. Por otra parte, con las mujeres no se puede hacer así, todas piensan diferente y lo malo es que no vienen con manual, así podríamos saber que piensan y que en verdad les gusta.

* * *

_Casa Aono. _

Tsukune ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, tomó algo de aire y abrió la puerta, todo estaba muy calmado y pronto supo la razón: Moka apenas se estaba levantando y venía bajando de las escaleras. Ella vestía una pijama morada con murciélagos (a ella le encantan, ¿Raro, no?) de color negro y tenía unas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido nada en toda la noche. El castaño apresuró su paso y la fue a abrazar.

-Moka-san

-¿¡Tsukune?!- ella se despertó de repente -tú... ¿Esto es real? ¿Ya regresaste?

-Sí, no es ningún sueño- él la abrazó con fuerza y Moka recostó su cabeza en su cuello -Perdóname, sé que me fui sin decirte nada y te juro que te extrañe cada minuto sin que estuvieras a mi lado, sí, ya sé que estoy loco, pero...- Tsukune ya no dijo nada más, Moka ya lo estaba besando y eso significaba que ya estaba perdonado -"Moka-san..."- la pelirosada introdució su lengua dentro de la boca de Tsukune y no pararon hasta que se les fue el aire -¡Te extrañé mucho, Moka-san!- Tsukune abrazó aun más fuerte a Moka y ella se recostó en su pecho, él también agarró el rosario y le dio un beso además de quitárselo -por supuesto que a ti también te extrañé mucho, Moka-san- el castaño abrazó a Moka pero ella ni se molestó en corresponder.

-Hmp, puede que la otra Moka te perdone pero yo no lo haré

-¿No me extrañaste?- ella miró hacia otro lado y Tsukune se siente triste pero al recordar las palabras de Gin, él se ríe.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Yo sí te extrañé y resulta irónico creer que tú no, oh por favor, Moka, podrías quitar tu orgullo y por primera vez decirme: "oh mi amor, te extrañé y te amo aunque no quiera admitirlo". Te prometo que es una de las últimas tonterías que hago sin consultarte- él juntó sus palmas y cerró los ojos -perdóname, quisiera ofrecerte algo a cambio, pero ya no sé que más quieres. Ya mi corazón es tuyo, mi sangre es tuya, mi alma es tuya, mi cuerpo también es tuyo, si quieres, ¡La casa también! Aunque duerma afuera como un perro- ante esto, Moka se ríe y Tsukune también -ya no sé que más darte

-Jajaja, esa fue una buena disculpa, Tsukune. Te amo Tsukune y claro que te extrañé- Moka agarró de la mano a su esposo y lo subió a la habitación lo tiró en la cama y se acostó a su lado -sólo quería que te disculparas, sobre todo en la noche... me sentía sola sin ti

-Moka-san...

-Tsukune...

-Moka-san...

-Tsukune...

Bueno, a pesar de los años, estos dos nunca cambian y se siguen viendo por largos momentos, así que para no andar perdiendo tanto tiempo, vamos a ver como le fue a Gin.

* * *

_En la casa de Ginei Morioka y Kurumu Kurono. _

Después de que Gin y Tsukune se despidieran, cada quién fue a su casa. Gin llegó rápido puesto que el vuelo fue en la mañana y muy temprano y no era tan tarde a decir verdad por lo que Kurumu seguía en la casa. Al entrar, Kurumu ya iba de salida hacia su trabajo.

-Kurumu, ¿Ya vas de salida?

-¡Gin!- Kurumu saltó a sus brazos además de besarlo con mucho cariño -pensé que tardarías más tiempo, ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?- Gin se rascó la cabeza y ambos se fueron a sentar en el sillón marrón.

-Sobre eso... yo... lo eché a perder por una buena razón

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tenías razón en preocuparte, la modelo resultó ser una... lagartona (para los que leen en inglés, es una mujerzuela). ¡Pero no te preocupes!- Gin le tocó la mejilla suavemente a Kurumu -a pesar de que usó su Encanto no pudo enamorarme como tú lo hiciste, jamás te engañaría, Kurumu

-Gin... desde que nos besamos, tú ya no puedes estar con ninguna mujer más que yo. La verdad no quería que fueras, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa mujer. ¿Te hago feliz, Gin?- unos ojos de cachorro y un sonrojo se puso en el rostro de Kurumu, la mirada que dio, derretía a Gin y hasta lo hizo sonrojar.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Yo soy él que debería de preguntar eso. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- Gin besó a Kurumu con pasión y después ambos quedaron abrazados, él uno en los brazos del otro.


	20. Such is life

**Hola a todos, espero que la vida los trate bien y ahora que estoy hablando de la vida, el siguiente capítulo trata... pues sobre lo mismo que pasamos todos, ¿No? Espero que les guste, va para ti moka, gracias por tu review y tu petición será tomada en cuenta, de hecho, desde aquí empieza algo así como una nueva temporada, por eso le cambié la descripción al fic y creo que resulta divertido de leer. ¡Ya llevo 20 capítulos! ¿Quién lo diría? **

**La siguiente cita o frase me inspiró para hacer este capítulo, espero les guste. ¡A leer! **

* * *

"_La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar"._

_-La madre de Forrest Gump-_

_**Así es la vida.**_

Por lo visto, las cosas van muy bien entre las dos parejas que se han presentado; Moka y Tsukune, Kurumu y Gin. Hay que recalcar que ya se esperaba que Moka y Tsukune quedarán juntos como pareja, pero... ¿Kurumu y Gin? Muchos lo dudaron, incluso Tsukune los veía tan disparejos que hasta podría funcionar, y funcionó. Después de que Tsukune y Moka se hicieron novios, Kurumu y las demás quedaron destrozadas y Kurumu aún más, ella vivía de amor pero tenía que aceptar su derrota. En toda su agonía, Gin le ofreció su amor y ella no le dio oportunidad alguna pero tampoco se murió como dijo que pasaría, por alguna razón, Gin lo volvió a intentar y después de muchos intentos, lo logró. Es por eso que están juntos, pero no hay de que preocuparse, Gin sigue siendo Gin, y Kurumu sigue siendo Kurumu, no hay ningún cambio en eso.

Después de tantas caricias, besos y abrazos, Moka y Tsukune se fueron a dormir ya que ninguno había dormido nada en toda la noche anterior. El castaño se sentía en completa paz y tranquilidad, ¿Por qué? Moka ya lo había perdonado, otra vez, por un problema minúsculo y ya todo estaba bien, eso era lo más importante. Pero... uno nunca sabe. Sin previo aviso, el celular suena con fuerza y Moka se aferra a Tsukune para que no se mueva, pero él lo agarra y ve que solo es un mensaje de Mike, el guitarrista que toca en el Bar donde él trabaja.

-¿Qué es, Tsukune?- dijo con sueño, Moka

-No lo sé, pero debe ser importante- Tsukune lee el mensaje y abre bien los ojos -"¿¡Qué demonios dice aquí?!"

**-¿Qué?**

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus conciencias al mismo tiempo, el castaño les mostró el mensaje:

_¡Tsukune! ¿¡Dónde demonios estás?! No sé cuando regreses pero esto es malo, muy malo. ¡Alguien quiere tomar tu puesto de cantante! ¡Tu trabajo! ¡Debes de regresar! ¡Lo perderás todo si no lo haces! ¡Regresa engendro del mal! _

_Nota: lo último fue sin ofender. _

**-Estamos jodidos- **exclamó el Ghoul **-sólo caímos en desgracias y más desgracias, ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?**

-Si la vida tuviera instructivo todo sería fácil pero no es así- dijo White Tsukune acomodando su cabello.

**-Deja de decir tonterías, no a todos les pasa estas... estas ****maldiciones, maldita suerte, ¡Tú tienes la culpa, Tsukune! Sólo me haces sufrir**

-¿Mi culpa?

-Tsukune, ¿Estás bien?- el castaño se paró en seco y el Ghoul sólo se reía.

-No, claro que no, Moka-san. Sigue durmiendo y descansa, tengo que salir

-Bueno- Tsukune le dio un beso en su cabello rosa y se puso una ropa casual, luego salió de la habitación.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que es mi culpa?!- le dijo a su "otro yo", enojado con él.

**-Pues sí lo es, ¿Crees que por alzarme la voz ya estoy temblando? ¡Ja! Buena esa. Si fueras más eficiente no nos pasaría esto**

-¡Oye!- Tsukune ya casi lo gritó y Moka se levantó de la cama y se puso detrás de la puerta para escuchar -no es mi culpa, ¿Está bien? No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo

-"¿De qué está hablando, Tsukune?"-pensaba Moka mientras escuchaba todo.

-Además, ¿Tú que has hecho? ¡Dímelo! Yo hago todo y tú te burlas de lo que me pasa y te ríes, ¿Por qué no me ayudas una vez?- Tsukune hizo a un lado su enojo en cuanto vio la mirada del Ghoul

**-¡Lo haría! Si alguna vez me dejaras salir, pero ¿¡Lo has hecho?! ¡No! Ni una vez**

-Ya paren de pelear, tenemos problemas mayores

-¡Cierra la boca!- le dijeron los dos y Tsukune se fue hacia el bar con su auto, incluso se pasó el alto y faltaba poco para llegar. Moka se quedó con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza por lo que había pasado.

* * *

_En el auto. _

-No me ayudas en nada, en serio no me ayudas en nada

**-Oh perdón, señorito "perfección"- **dijo con sarcasmo para molestar al castaño, lo cual logró.

-¡Cállate! Sólo me echas la culpa de todo, deberías de darme soluciones, ¡No más problemas! ¡Eres solo un problema!- el castaño liberó toda su furia con esas palabras desgarradoras y después sintió una gran paz en su interior -...no, yo... lo siento, no eres un problema- dijo apenado -en serio, me has ayudado un poco y de cierta forma, miras lo que yo no puedo ver, el lado positivo de las cosas. Perdón.

**-Mm, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Es mejor liberar todo eso de tu sistema, ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con una entidad maligna como yo? Yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas y algunas veces, tampoco tú las tienes pero las provocas tú- **a pesar de no conocerse más a fondo, había una gran sabiduría en las palabras de Dark Tsukune, hay que pensarlo bien: si Tsukune no se hubiera ido con Gin y dejado su puesto de cantante, nadie lo hubiera querido ocupar.

-Tienes razón y lo siento, no debí de haberte dicho esas cosas, pero... estoy harto de tanta mala suerte

**-Hmp, tienes a la mujer que amas, la que siempre quisiste, ¿Y todavía preguntas por qué tienes mala suerte?**

-Jajaja. Supongo que ese es el precio por tener a Moka-san como mi esposa, jajaja- sí, su conciencia maligna veía el lado divertido de las cosas y así podía hacer feliz a Tsukune en los momentos de penas. Tsukune entró al bar y ahí estaban todos; Mike, el guitarrista, Akira, el barman, Hachiro, el bajista, el viejo Mako, Takumi, el baterista y una persona que no conocía pero que vestía un traje elegante, como mostrando que tenía mucho dinero.

-Mako-san, ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo el joven al entrar por la puerta.

-¡Tsukune!- dijo el de gorra roja, Mike -ese es nuestro verdadero cantante y con el que quiero trabajar, ¿Lo ven? No necesitamos un sustituto por el resto de la semana

-¿Sustituto? Ya estoy de regreso

-Lo siento, chico. Pensé que tardarías más- dijo el viejo -bueno, ya no necesitamos de tus servicios

-Eso no lo creo

-¿¡Qué?!- todos se extrañaron por esto.

-Me gusta este lugar y quiero seguir aquí, así que te reto, Tsukune-san. Él que gane, se quedará con el puesto, ¿Qué dices?

-¡Pero si yo soy el titular aquí! No es justo

-Es la ley- él le pasó el micrófono y se salió, al parecer había hablado con 10 personas de afuera y las había convencido de ver la batalla que se iba a llevar a cabo.

Tsukune al ver la gente que pedía que iniciará todo, no pudo contenerse y acepto el desafío. Nuestro joven protagonista cantó su mejor canción, Boys Don't Cry de The Cure. A la gente le gustó y hubieron unos cuantos aplausos cuando Tsukune acabó, luego le tocó al otro hombre; vestido formalmente, con anillos en los cuatro dedos, cabello corto de color negro, ojos cafés y un pequeño bigote.

-Tsukune cantó una canción de la banda The Cure, bueno, yo también lo haré. Esta se llama, Just Like Heaven.

"Show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my neck  
"Show me how you do it  
And I promise you I promise that  
I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you".

Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow  
"Why are you so far away?" she said  
"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
That I'm in love with you"

You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream

You're just like a dream

Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone alone  
Alone above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved  
And drowned her deep inside of me

You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Just like heaven

Tsukune quedó completamente derrotado, los altos de la canción fueron excelentes, era mejor imitador que él. La gente le dio muchos aplausos e incluso le dieron dinero para que cantara otra más, Tsukune salió con la cabeza gacha hacia la calle y al ver al cielo, sólo dijo:

-Dios, si me odias, ¡Lo sientooooo!


	21. Not all is lost

_**No todo está perdido.**_

"No todo está perdido" eso es lo que dice la gente que busca ayudarte en los momentos más difíciles, la realidad es que esa frase no ayuda de mucho, sobre todo porque crees que estás en un hoyo enorme y te parece imposible salir, el cielo y la tierra se unen mágicamente y te aplastan como un sándwich, sí, eso es lo que Tsukune sentía en esos momentos y aunque sus conciencias lo intentaban apoyar, él parecía inmune a esas cosas.

Pero incluso en los problemas, Tsukune tiene ayuda: sus amigos. Es así como Mike llega a él antes de que Tsukune entre a su casa.

-¡Espera, Tsukune!

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo a punto de meter las llaves -ya tienen a alguien más y yo, je, estoy despedido

-No digas esas locuras, ven- él lo agarró de los hombros -no te preocupes, he pasado por esto antes, sé la forma de salir y vamos a salir juntos de este problema. Ahora, sígueme. El viejo quiere hablar contigo y explicarte todo

-¿Explicarme?

* * *

_Bar New Oportunities. _

Tsukune y Mike llegaron al bar y vieron que Akira, el barman, estaba instalando una televisión no muy grande en frente del escenario en la parte de arriba. No era una pantalla de 40 pulgadas ni nada de eso, era una televisión vieja pero que se podía pegar a la pared. El viejo en su silla de ruedas se acerca a Tsukune.

-Aquí estás, al final

-Usted me despidió- el castaño volteo a otro lado -no hay forma de que regrese

-No te despedí, tu perdiste contra aquel tipo. Esa es la ley

-¿Cuál es esa maldita ley?

-La ley es que a menos que lleves un mes trabajando aquí, nadie te puede quitar el puesto, tú ni llevas un mes pero él tampoco, todavía puedes ganar

-No te des por vencido- dijo Akira, que era más viejo que todos los demás, junto con el viejo Mako. -pero es claro que no puedes compararte con el nuevo, al menos aún no.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- Tsukune agachó la cabeza y se sentó en una silla -no soy cantante ni un buen imitador, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me va hacer pedazos en otro enfrentamiento

-Jajaja, ¡No todo está perdido, chico!- el viejo se acercó a Tsukune, para ese momento, Hachiro ya había puesto un DVD en la televisión y ya solo faltaba ponerle Play.

-Cuando este lugar empezaba, pusimos anuncios para que cualquiera pudiera cantar en este lugar, sólo en Inglés y pusimos esa televisión que ves ahí para que lo que se cantara se tradujera a Japonés- el viejo da una risa y toma un poco de Sake -fue un buen comienzo, hubo tantos aspirantes para el trabajo que hicimos "La Noche de Aficionados", así se llamó el concurso y la gente abucheaba a los que lo hacían mal y aplaudían a los mejores

-¿Y de qué me ayuda esto?

-Calla. Entonces, llego él- interrumpió el barman -un pobre diablo, joven, con cabello colocho de color negro, piel blanca, con una playera de la selección de Japón, pantalones deshilachados y unos tenis negros. Sólo míralo- entonces le puso Play al DVD y se mostró el mismo escenario y ahí apareció el muchacho descrito por Akira.

* * *

_Hace años... _

_-¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es... bueno, eso no importa- algunos se rieron por ese comentario -sólo llámenme Ángel, ¿Ok?- entonces él se puso su guitarra y empezó a tocar __su guitarra y luego empezó a cantar en español y la pantalla mostraba la traducción. _

_Vivi, siempre vivi y ha sido así, mi vida__  
__Entera, Jamás, me arrepentí y__  
__Fuí feliz, a mi manera__Yo siempre quise más un poco más,__  
__Como fuera. Y si, me equivoqué, fue a mi__  
__Manera. _

_Luego cantó en inglés y la gente, así como Tsukune, les gustó, no perdía el tono de voz y se parecía tanto al cantante original. _

_Regrets, I've had a few But  
Then again, too few  
To mention I did what I  
Had to do And saw it  
Through without exception._

Yo siempre quise más un poco más,  
Como fuera Y si me equivoqué fue a mi  
Manera.

Con el amor, cuanto jugué, Sé que

_Perdí, sé que gané Pero la  
Vida es siempre así y si lloré,  
También reí Pero vivi, siempre  
Viví A mi manera._

_For what is a man, what has he got If not_  
_Himself, then he has not_

_Pero la vida es siempre así y si_  
_Lloré, también reí._

_The record shows, we took the_  
_Blows, And did it myyyyyyyy_  
_Waaaaayyyy- luego fue el solo de guitarra y muchos aplausos se escucharon._

_Dejé, sé que dejé por donde_  
_Fuí, el alma entera. Errores cometí,_  
_Pero al final, pagué la cuenta._

_To think, we've done all that_  
_And may I say, not_  
_In a shy way._

_Y si me equivoqué, fue a mi manera..._

_Yes Julio, it was our way._

_-Gracias mi querido público- dijo feliz y la gente pedía más._

_-¡Otra, otra, otra!- decía la gente y el muchacho sólo se reía, esta vez agarró una guitarra eléctrica y se puso a cantar Boys Don't Cry._

* * *

-No puede ser

-Créelo- dijo el viejo -es el mejor imitador que he visto en toda mi vida, canta mucho mejor que tú y que cualquiera, creo que sólo el artista original podría ganarle

-¿Y por qué él no está aquí?

-Ahh, una vez que tuvo suficiente dinero y éxito para brillar, él se fue. Lo contrataron para tocar en fiestas y eventos

-La última vez que nos llamó, dijo que iría a hacer un evento el 29 de octubre en una academia llamada Yokai, creo- Tsukune abrió los ojos y lo siguiente lo gritó

-¿¡Qué dijiste?! ¿¡Cuándo fue eso?! ¡Dímelo!

-¡Tranquilo! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-¡Yo estudié en esa academia!

-¡!- todos se quedaron con la boca abierta -¿¡Esa es la academia de monstruos!? ¡No puede ser!

-¡Es lo que yo digo!- dijo Tsukune -¿Pero cómo?

-Dijo que él había estudiado ahí y que lo hacía por los viejos tiempos

-"sí esto es cierto... tal vez sea un Yokai que pueda imitar las voces de los demás o... no sé, no creo que exista algo así"

-Bueno, sea monstruo o lo que sea- el viejo le dio una tarjeta con la dirección de Ángel -hizo que este lugar creciera y que él saliera del agujero en el que estaba, búscalo y pídele ayuda. De seguro que te ayuda en algo.

Tsukune no lo pensó dos veces y fue con su auto a buscar a ese cantante prodigio, sin preguntarse si lo ayudarán, si lo mandarán por un tubo (osea, al demonio) o si simplemente no le abrirán la puerta.

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que no pasó nada... interesante ¿O sí pasó? **

**La canción se llama "A mi manera" y es la versión de Paul Anka y Julio Iglesias, una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado y que está la mitad en Inglés y la otra en Español. **

**Nos vemos. **

**¿En verdad hay un Yokai que pueda imitar la voz de alguien más? **

**¡Descubránlo en el próximo capítulo!**


	22. News

_**Acharya-chan, espero que este capítulo les guste a todos, tal vez se queden con cara de: WTF?! con casi la última parte, pero todo es parte de esta historia tan loca, cómica y de romance, todo está de aucerdo a un plan macabro que tengo y sí se esperan a un hijo/hija por Tsukune y Moka, pues ya no esperen más, casi estamos cerca de eso. **_

* * *

_**Noticias.**_

Después de que le contarán a Tsukune tal información, se metió en su auto y se fue directamente a la dirección de ese cantante prodigio.

**-¿Crees qué te ayude?- **le preguntó su parte malvada.

-Realmente espero que lo haga, tengo esperanzas de que me ayudará

**-Nunca pierdes las esperanzas, ¿Eh? Espero que no te envíen por un tubo, Tsukune**

El joven estaba por llegar, se metió en una de las manzanas más ricas de la ciudad; gente que tiene bastante dinero. Él llegó a una casa bastante lujosa, no era tan grande como una mansión, pero tenía una alberca, un bonito jardín con mesitas para pasar el rato con una taza de café y un bonito perro de raza Beagle. Tsukune escuchó la canción de Story Of My Life de Social Distortion dentro de la casa, así que vio por la ventana y ahí estaba. Ángel parecía tener 40 o tal vez 45 años, seguía tan flaco como Tsukune lo vio en el video, solo tenía puesta una playera sin mangas de color blanca, unos pants rojos y alrededor de él, un equipo completo de Studio, él cantaba y tocaba la guitarra al mismo tiempo y Tsukune solo podía mirar con asombro lo bueno que era. Así que tocó la puerta con fuerza para que fuera escuchado, lo cual logró.

-¿Sí?- Ángel le abrió la puerta, tenía los ojos cafés bastante cansados, una pequeña barba casi cerrada y un cigarro en su mano.

-Buenas tardes, tengo una petición que hacerle, señor. Me envía Mako-san, él dijo que usted… tal vez podría ayudarme

-No me digas, ¿Eres el nuevo cantante?- dijo con voz ronca.

-Sí, así es. Por favor ayúdeme, no soy bueno en esto pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Este trabajo es lo que me ayuda a que mi casa no se haya ido al diablo también como mi trabajo- Tsukune no estaba bromeando con eso, si no obtenía dinero rápido, su casa se iría por el desagüe –yo sé que usted puede ayudarme, se lo ruego- el castaño hizo una reverencia y cerró os ojos con fuerza.

-Bueno

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Cuente con mi eterna gratitud, señor

-Tranquilo chico, no hay problema, pasa. Siempre me gusta ayudar a la gente más necesitada y a pobres diablos como yo- los dos entraron y se sentaron el sofá de color blanco frente a una pantalla de 46 pulgadas. –bueno, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo puedo ser mejor imitando a los demás?

-Como todo en la vida- el hombre fumó un poco más y Tsukune espero su respuesta –practicando

-"¿Está bromeando? Nadie llega a ser tan bueno, ni siquiera con tantos años de práctica"

-Crees que estoy jugando, lo sé. Vampiro…- el castaño se impresionó de la percepción de ese hombre –jajaja, deberías mirar tu cara. Así es, sé que eres un vampiro, solo con mirar tu candadito ese

-Oh, es cierto. Pero… tú tampoco eres alguien normal, ¿O me equivocó?- ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, los ojos de Tsukune emitieron un brillito -¿Qué clase de Yokai eres tú?

-Mi madre me amaba mucho, yo sé eso. Pero ella no podía cuidarme y me dejó en una academia en la que estudiaría por mucho tiempo, me dejó a los cinco años.

-Lo siento

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Yo no tenía nombre, pero cuando les mostré esto- él se paró y unas alas blancas salieron de su espalda –me llamaron… Ángel.

* * *

En el trabajo de Moka.

Mientras Tsukune se había ido a atender la emergencia que tenía y aunque Omote y Ura escucharon la conversación de Tsukune consigo mismo, aun con todas esas dudas, ella se fue a trabajar como de costumbre y para mala suerte, le tocaba el turno a la Moka interna de hacer de consejera, ya que era su "día".

-¡Por fin! Ese tipo al fin se fue. Odio este trabajo

**-No digas eso Ura-chan, me pagan bien**

-Eso es porque solo son unos pervertidos que quieren venir a verte a ti, se van rápido cuando soy yo la que toma el puesto

**-Tal vez les das miedo-** Ura cruzó su pierna y cerró los ojos

-Es mejor así-"ojalá no pase nada malo hoy, para que por fin tenga paz y tranquilidad por primera vez"- a pesar de las plegarias de Moka sobre la tranquilidad de este día, parece que no la escucharon allá en el cielo.

-Moka-san- dijo Ruby por el teléfono –tienes visita, ¡Es tu hermana, Kahlua-san!- ante esta frase, Moka se golpea con su palma en su frente.

-¿No viene a matar a Tsukune por alguna razón de nuestro matrimonio?

-No, dice que es un asunto familiar

-Entonces déjala pasar- la puerta se abrió y Kahlua entró con una sonrisa al ver a su querida hermana, después de mucho tiempo, ella seguía con ese vestido blanco, parece que nunca se aburre de ponérselo una y otra y otra vez, pero eso no importa en realidad.

-¡Moka-chan!- la rubia abrazó a Moka con cariño -¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

-Yo también, nee-san (Hermana). Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿No?

-Sí, desde que te casaste. No me esperé encontrarte aquí, en este lugar- ella se sentó en una silla para poder hablar con Moka más cómodamente. –es Omote siempre la que trabaja aquí, ¿No?

-Lamentablemente, hoy es mi día… pero eso no importa, ¿De qué quieres hablar? Ruby me dijo que es un asunto familiar

-Pues… como decirte esto sin que… nos grites o…- la rubia se sonrojo y Moka solo levanto una ceja al verla así.

-Si es algo referente a mi matrimonio por Kokoa o Akua, no quiero ni oírlo, ¿Está bien?

-¡No es nada de eso! Es algo más serio…- la última oración lo dijo en un tono bajo pero Moka lo escuchó.

-¿Qué es?

-Eh, eh… es sobre Akua- Moka puso una mirada seria -¡No te preocupes, no ha hecho nada malo que esté fuera de su trabajo de asesina! Pero… es algo, no es malo pero…

-¡Nee-san, habla ya! Me estás matando…

-"creo que esto te matará aún más"-bueno, ella esta… ella va a tener un… un… vampirito- al oír esas palabras, Ura y Omote se fueron para atrás con todo y la silla giratoria y Kahlua sintió con la cabeza como si no fuera una broma, lo siguiente fue un grito que toda la cuadra lo escuchó.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉ?!- luego de eso, de un segundo a otro y después de que el consultorio de Moka saltará por los aires un momento, Moka agarró a su hermana y la agitó bastantes veces por la noticia. -¿¡Desde cuando está embarazada que ni me avisan?! ¡Soy su hermana también, deberían de decírmelo!

-¡Moka-chan, tranquila, te dije que no te enojarás!

-¿¡Enojada?! ¡Estoy furiosa! ¿¡Cómo no me van a decir nada?! ¿¡Cuantos meses tiene?!

-No es tan malo, solo son… eh, casi 9- Moka la volvió a agitar bastantes veces más -¡Moka-chan!

-¿¡Cómo es que no me enteré de esto?! ¿¡Quién es el padre?! ¡Dímelo todo!- ella lo soltó pero su hermana estaba toda despeinada y con los ojos como platos.

**-¿¡Akua-neesan va a tener un hijo?! ¡Ya voy a ser tía!- **Omote estaba emocionada por la idea **-¿Cómo no te enteraste antes?**

-"¡No lo sé Omote! Tal vez… ¿¡Por qué me lo están diciendo ahorita, 9 meses después?!"

**-Kyaaa, tranquila Ura-chan, deben de tener una buena razón para esto, además, si no te enteras tú, ¿Yo qué?**

-Muy bien, nee-san. ¡Cuéntame todo!

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

**No, no me droge con lo último, yo creo que cualquiera reaccionaría así si le dieran una noticia tan atrasada y de mucha importancia como esa. Espero les haya dado risa o se hayan quedado en shock, por favor díganme si les gustó aunque sea un poco pero que no es obligado dejar review, solo si quieren hacerlo, bienvenidos sean, :)**

**Nos vemos.**


	23. A little vampire on the way

_**Bara-san, tu fuiste una de las primeras en dejarme review para esta historia que comenzó como one-shot, ¡Gracias por volver a comentar! Este capi va para ti y para todos, obviamente, pero más para ti y no dejarte con tanto suspenso. Espero que ha todos les guste. ¡A leer! **_

_**Por cierto, Acharya-chan, yo tomo en cuenta todos los reviews, los valoró mucho porque no todos dejamos review de todas las historias que leemos ni aunque las pongamos en favorito y que me dejen aunque sea uno, me hace crecer, es la mejor forma de describir lo que siento, porque esa es la prueba de que esta historia es valorada de cierta forma. Cualquier review es bienvenido, incluso si es algo malo, sientanse libres de opinar lo que quieran, eso sí, si no les gusta esto, ¡Pues no lo lean y ya! **_

* * *

_**Un vampirito en camino.**_

En el capítulo anterior, Tsukune visita a Ángel, un cantante prodigio para que le pueda ayudar sobre como imitar las voces de los demás de forma eficiente, por otro lado, Moka espera tener un día tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, pero todo acaba con la llegada de su hermana, Kahlua. Las noticias eran… ¡De otro mundo! Ahora Moka busca respuestas por la situación de Akua y espera encontrarlas pronto.

-Muy bien, nee-san (Hermana). ¡Cuéntame todo!- ella hasta dio un golpe en la mesa y exigió respuestas por parte de Kahlua.

-Moka-chan, sólo no me agites de nuevo, ¿Ok?

-Ya veremos, ahora habla

-Ahh… pero, vamos a casa a ver a Akua, ella quiere verte y necesitamos ayuda

-¿Necesitamos?

* * *

Después de esta pregunta, ella y su hermana fueron en rumbo hacia el castillo Shuzen, donde aún se quedan algunos vampiros a pasar la noche, pueden tomarlo como un tipo de posada o algo así, pero para vampiros. Al llegar, se encontraron con Kokoa; ya no parecía una niña como siempre la habían considerado, ahora era más alta y sus pechos ya habían crecido considerablemente, seguía peinada con el cabello en dos coletas y con el vestido rosa que traía se veía realmente hermosa.

-¡Moka-oneesama!- Kokoa sonrío al ver a Moka después de tanto tiempo e inmediatamente la fue a abrazar. –es bueno verte después de tantas cosas

-¿Tantas cosas? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Akua está bien?- Kokoa volteo su cara.

-¿Qué no sabes lo que ha pasado? ¡Te dije que deberíamos haberla llamado y no ocultárselo!- ella señaló con su dedo a Kahlua y ella hizo señas de que no le dijera nada más, pero ya era tarde, el Youki (Aura demoniaca) de Moka estaba creciendo más y más.

-Así que… ¿Fue idea tuya, eh?

-¡No! ¡Moka-chan, esto tiene una razón! ¡En serio!

-¿Qué pasó aquí, Kokoa?

-Los últimos meses han sido horribles, no sé cómo Ko-chan sigue vivo y yo también me incluyo.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_Pensé que Akua-neesan estaría un mar de lágrimas por estar embarazada, pues produce cambios de humor, cuando Kahlua-neesan me llamó… no pensé que todo estaría tan mal, pero sí lo estaba. Ni siquiera tuve que entrar a la habitación para saber cuáles eran los deseos de Akua._

_-¡Akua-neesan, no puedes ir!- esa era la voz infantil de mi hermana, pero de nada sirvió eso. _

_-No me detengas, sabes que eso es lo correcto, ese maldito hombre no debe de huir de lo que causó _

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres?_

_-¡Voy a matarlo! ¿Qué otra cosa pensabas?- fue ahí que tuve que entrar y me di cuenta de que el vientre de Akua estaba bastante grande y sus pechos también habían crecido, no me lo creía hasta que lo vi. _

_-¡Nee-san, esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas!- Kahlua la jaló del brazo pero eso no era suficiente para detenerla, ella siempre va en serio._

_-Es suficiente, Akua-neesan. No ves que si sales y empiezas a pelear, le harás daño al bebé que está en tu vientre en estos momentos_

_-¿Me crees estúpida?- fue ahí cuando me agarró del cuello y me acercó su mano –solo voy a cortarle la cabeza con mi Jigen-Tou, no es nada más, además… ¡Él tiene la culpa de que me esté pasando esto! ¿¡Crees que es bonito?! ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡No lo quiero!_

_-Kahlua-neesan, ¡Dime que esto es temporal!- los ojos de Akua estaban llenos de ira, ya no sé si ella me das más miedo que Kahlua-neesan… _

* * *

-¡Oye!- le interrumpió la rubia.

-Perdón, pero es la verdad, das miedo… a veces

-¡Eres tan mala, Kokoa-chan!

-Mejor cállate, tengo que seguir con la historia.

* * *

_-Ir por el hombre que te hizo eso por un rato de calentura no te va a ayudar en nada, te harás más daño tú. No tenemos porque… ir tan lejos- Akua se tranquilizó después de lo que le dije y me soltó. _

_-Yo no quería que pasará esto… yo no debo de tener… olvídenlo- pero ahí fue cuando habló más calmadamente y ya casi se iba de la habitación –Kokoa_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tienes razón, por ahora no puedo hacer nada, pero cuando este bebé ya no esté dentro de mí, sí iré a volarle la cabeza y…- ella volteo a verme con una media sonrisa –Kokoa, lo siento_

_-¡! Eh, sí… no te preocupes-"¡No puede ser! El embarazo hace milagros"._

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que pasó

-Entonces… ¿Todo fue por una noche? ¿Ella no se enamoró ni nada?

-Así es, una cosa llevó a otra, debo de admitir que tuvo bastante valentía para hacer lo que hizo, pero Akua no lo volvió a ver nunca más después de esa noche- finalizó Kokoa –pero ha pedido que quiere verte

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

-Porque creímos que no deberíamos interrumpirte con esto mientras tú tienes tu vida con Tsukune

-Pfff, tontas. Esta es mi familia también, no voy a abandonarlos ni nada de eso. Sé que Akua no es… la mejor hermana que hayamos tenido, pero…- Moka entró al castillo para ir directo a la sala –somos una familia, no se pueden pedir hermanos por encargo

-Moka…- las palabras de Moka fueron tan convincentes y llegadoras que los ojos de sus hermanas brillaron y la rubia casi tenía una lágrima, ya que era tan sentimental que cuesta creer que haya sido una asesina. Ahora Kahlua ya no mata a nadie, se dedica a cuidar el castillo Shuzen y sus poderes están sellados pero puede quitárselos en caso de emergencia. Sólo Moka entró a la sala y ahí estaba Akua, su vientre y sus pechos habían crecido bastante, al ver a su amada Moka, ella sonrío, mientras sus hermanas escuchaban por la puerta.

-Moka, tardaste mucho en venir, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte yo misma

-Nee-san- la peli plata se sentó a su lado y le sujetó su mano –sé que esto es difícil para ti, porque esto no lo pediste

-Moka… tú eres la única que me entiende, por eso pedí que vinieras

-No mientas, yo no soy la única. Kokoa y Kahlua también están aquí, apoyándote, cuidándote. Somos una familia, después de todo

-Aun así… yo no quiero tenerlo, yo no debo de… tener hijos- Akua baja la cabeza y se nota su tristeza y una lágrima cae de su mejilla, esa era la primera vez que Moka veía a Akua llorar, después de lo del jardín flotante –es decir… no es justo… ¿Crees que yo… sea una buena madre?- Moka abrazó a Akua, porque lo necesitaba en estos momentos -¿Moka?

-¿A eso le tienes miedo? No te preocupes, sé que puedes dar miedo, nee-san, pero… tú no serías ser capaz de hacerle algún daño a tu hijo o hija, ¿Verdad?

-No, pero yo soy… una asesina- después de un rato, Kokoa y Kahlua también la abrazaron.

-Cada quien se gana la vida de diferente forma- dijo Kokoa.

-Eso es lo único en lo que eres buena, harías lo que fuera por ese bebé, porque sé que lo quieres tanto o más de lo que quieres a Moka-chan

-Eso es cierto, pero…

-¡No pongas más peros!- dijo Moka –cuando luché contra ti en el jardín flotante, pudiste haber esquivado mi patada pero no lo hiciste, no querías hacerme daño, ¿Verdad?

-Moka… todas…- luego de eso hubo un abrazo familiar entre las cuatro, pero Moka hizo el quiebre con la siguiente oración.

-A todo esto, ¿Ya tienen un nombre para el bebé?

-¡Ehhhh!- Kokoa, Kahlua y Akua agacharon sus cabezas con decepción y a Moka le salió una gotita en la cabeza, además de que se golpeó con su palma en la cabeza.

-Ay dios…-"sin mí, ellas están perdidas, es un milagro que la casa no se haya quemado ya"- en eso Moka sintió un olor peculiar -¿Qué es ese olor?

-¡Kokoa-chan, te dije que cuidarás la cocina!

-¿Dejaste comida cocinándose?- preguntó incrédula, Kokoa.

-¡Kokoa!

-"¿Tenía que hablar?"- Moka solo suspiró y Akua se empezó a reír de la situación.

-Es que Akua tenía antojo de algo amargo y… pues…

-Aiya, échame la culpa- la mentira de Kokoa no funcionó y se quedó viendo a Akua con enojo, había frustrado sus planes pero ahora eran Moka y Kahlua las que reían -¿Eh?- dijeron confundidas.

-Esto me trae recuerdos

-¿Cuándo cuidamos la casa por primera vez?

-¡Sí! Fue cuando ustedes se peleaban y se quedaron viendo de esa forma, por estarse peleando entre ustedes

-Qué recuerdos…- las cuatro regresaron a ese momento por un momento, pero el olor se hizo más presente. -¡Maldición!- dijeron al ver que ya había fuego en la cocina y corrieron para apagarlo pero todas se salpicaron de agua ya que todo lo hacían a la carrera.

-¡Todo es tu culpa, Kokoa!

-¡No es cierto! Nunca me dijiste nada, Kahlua

-¡Claro que te dije!

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada, Akua?

-Aiya, ¡Yo soy la que está embarazada aquí, no tú!- mientras ellas se pelearon, Moka apagó el fuego. –dios, ¿Y así van a hacer de tías cuando nazca mi hijo? Van a matarlo

-¡Oye!- protesto Kokoa.

-Di algo, Moka-chan

-Tienes toda la razón, Akua-neesan

-¡Moka-chan, eso no!

-¡Ajajaja!

A pesar de todos los años y batallas, ellas no han cambiado en nada, siguen siendo una familia, a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado.


	24. A new member in the family

_**Gracias por todos los review, lamento decirles que este tal vez sea mi última actualización de esta semana y de la siguiente, no me voy de fanfiction ni nada de eso, así que pueden estar tranquilos, es que mi semana de exámenes va a iniciar y no voy a poder escribir en esa semana, ya saben, para estudiar y eso. Además, la escuela es primordial, yo sé que ustedes comprenden. Gracias. **_

_**Espero les guste el capítulo, nos vemos. **_

* * *

_**Un nuevo miembro en la familia.**_

Moka y sus hermanas siguieron hablando con más calma en la sala. Recordaban viejos tiempos, en los que las cuatro estaban juntas y eran muy pequeñas, ahora no podían creer que ya su hermana mayor ya iba a tener un bebé.

-Aun no puedo creerlo- dijo al aire, Kokoa. –siempre pensé que Moka-oneesama se embarazaría más rápido que todas-"de hecho, jamás pensé que Akua-neesan se pudiera embarazar".

-La verdad es que sí- le respondió Kahlua –es una sorpresa que Moka-chan no se haya embarazado aun- ante los comentarios de Kahlua y Kokoa, Moka se comenzó a sonrojar e internamente, Omote también estaba muy sonrojada. Esa idea pasaba por su mente y la hacía sentir feliz, ella quería tener un hijo o una hija.

-Bueno, ya dejen de hablar de mí. Akua-neesan, ya vas a tener un bebé y no tienes nombre aun, ¿Cómo se les ocurre no pensar en un nombre?

-Moka-chan… no nos regañes- dijo con voz infantil, Kahlua –Akua no quería tener al bebé, tú la convenciste

-Eso no importa ahora, necesitamos buscar un nombre para el bebé- sugirió Kokoa, todas se pusieron a pensar en un nombre –Hey… ¿Es un niño o una niña?- Moka s fue de espaldas al estilo anime -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-¿¡Ni siquiera saben si es un niño o una niña?!- les grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Kokoa abrazará a Kahlua con temor -¡Esto es serio, no es un juego!

-¡Lamento haber preguntado pero no te enojes!-"no me gusta cuando Moka se enoja, desde que sacó sus poderes Shinzo, ahora los saca cada vez que se enoja, pero ella no puede controlarlos"- Moka solo dio un gran suspiro y se calmó.

-Es un niño

-¿Eh?- todas miraron a Akua quién no había dicho nada hasta ahora -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé, es un presentimiento

-Bueno, esto tiene arreglo. Si no sabemos si es un niño o una niña, pensemos en un nombre para niño y un nombre para niña y ya- después de lo propuesto por Moka, todas volvieron a pensar por bastantes minutos, sin ninguna idea aun.

-…Mmm

-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo, Kokoa?- preguntó Moka.

-No, aun no.

-… ¡Ah!- y todas voltearon a ver a Kahlua pero ella bajo la cabeza –no, ese no

-Moka, ¿Tú ya tienes una idea?

-Pues…

**-Ura-chan, si es niña podrían llamarle Mikami-chan, suena lindo**

-Omote tiene el nombre de Mikami si tu bebé es niña

-Mikami-chan parece un buen nombre- dijo la rubia

-…es un buen nombre, no está nada mal- Akua lo aprobó -¿Y si es niño?

-Eh… no se me ocurre un buen nombre para niño.

-Yo ya tengo uno- dijo Akua y todas las quedaron viendo –si es niño… creo que… Usui estaría bien, ¿Qué opinan?

-¿Usui?- todas se quedaron con el nombre en la cabeza y dieron una sonrisa, ya que les gustó –me parece muy bien, pero es tu bebé no el nuestro, así que tú eliges.

-¡Bueno, bueno, eso ya está! Ahora, ¿Qué comeremos?

-Kokoa… solo piensas en tu estomago

-No es cierto

-Pero la comida que hice se quemó- la rubia comenzó a llorar al estilo anime pero luego vio a su hermana menor con enojo –Kokoa-chan… ¡Todo es tu culpa!- mientras Moka se reía de la situación, Akua sintió un dolor en su vientre y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-Ya… esto no puede… ¡Ser!

-¿Nee-san?

-Ya va a nacer

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡AQUÍ?!- gritaron todas –eso tiene que ser en un hospital, nosotras no sabemos

-¡Kahlua, tú sabes!- Kokoa la empujó hacia donde Akua estaba y ya no podía levantarse

-¿Y qué quieren que yo haga?

-Mamá te enseñó de todo, de seguro de que esto también

-¡Sólo me enseñaron a matar y diferentes formas de hacerlo!

-"dios mío, ¿¡Por qué?!"- se lamentaba Moka –"quería paz y tranquilidad, solo eso, ¿No puedo? Maldición, tendré que hacer las cosas, YO, otra vez"-¡Escuchen! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Primero, Kahlua, carga a Akua y llévala a una cama- ella lo hizo mientras Akua se aguantaba los gritos pero jadeaba, la recostaron con cuidado

-¿Cuál es el pan?

-Este: ¡Akua va a tener un hijo y por nuestro bien, tenemos que hacerlo bien!

-"¿Ese es el plan?"- Kokoa se decepcionó por primera vez de su hermana pero no podía culparla, ella no sabía nada de eso. Pero en eso, Akua le agarró la mano con fuerza extrema a Kokoa -¡Ahhh! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Me estás rompiendo los huesos!- dicen que cuando estás embarazada y ya vas a dar la luz, debido a todo lo que estás sintiendo, la fuerza se amplifica excesivamente y como Akua es una vampira, imagínense.

-Muy bien, Akua-neesan, esto es algo tan raro de decir pero… a la cuenta de tres, ¡Puja! 1, 2 ¡3!

-¡Ahhh!

Por bastante tiempo Akua estuvo pujando y todo iba excelente, no iba a tener ninguna complicación ni nada de eso, Kokoa le toco la peor parte pues su mano ya no la sentía y estaba un poco morada, pero solo eso, nada más. El bebé por fin salió y Moka lo limpió cuidadosamente de la sangre y de los rastros de la placenta, Kahlua limpió a Akua también, porque, por si no lo saben, también se les tiene que limpiar ahí por higiene y salud, ya que puede ocasionar problemas a la larga. El bebé resulto ser un niño de piel blanca y tenía unos ojos rojos, clásicos de los vampiros y tenía un poco de cabello negro pero tal como Akua, tenía dos pequeños mechones de color blanco.

-Akua… ¡Es un niño! ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Moka se lo entregó a Akua quién estaba muy feliz pero muy cansada a la vez.

-Sólo… lo supe y… ya- Akua soltó por fin a Kokoa y ella quedó tirada en el piso, Akua tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y junto la cabeza del bebé con su mejilla. Todas la vieron con una sonrisa al ver esa escena tan linda, hoy, 12 de Junio, ha nacido un nuevo Shuzen, Usui Shuzen.


	25. Shame

_**¡Y aquí me tienen de regreso! El capi es para reírse de nuevo y sí, ya sé, pobrecito Tsukune, pero... ya verán que tendrá su recompensa.**_

-Eso espero

**-¡Tsukune! ¿De dónde saliste? **

-De por ahí, estoy medio muerto en el manga y aquí estoy peor, ¿Acaso me vas a dar algo bueno alguna vez?

**-Te lo prometo, de toda está maldad va a salir algo bueno, además, a Moka ya le tomó sufrir un poco, además... ¿De qué te quejas? Ya tienes a Moka como esposa, ¿Qué más quieres? **

-Em, que te parece, ¿¡Vivir feliz?!

**-Lo siento, sufre un poco más, haz reír a los lectores y ya veremos **

-¡Oye! ¡No he terminado!

**-¿Todavía no? Pues yo ya, ni modo. ¡En fin, disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

_**Vergüenza.**_

Akua por fin tuvo a su bebé y debido al cansancio causado por usar tanto uso de su fuerza para dar a luz, dejo al bebé en cuidado de Moka, y ella se puso a descansar. Kokoa se vendó la mano, ya no la sentía como antes o ya no sentía su mano, ella no lo sabía con exactitud. Pero a Moka ya le tocaba su tiempo de descanso y tranquilidad también, así que ya se iba a casa y de hecho ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas, Moka-chan?- preguntó Kahlua con Usui en brazos.

-Sí, por favor nee-san, encárgate de todo

-Moka-oneesama, no te vayas- Kokoa abrazó a Moka con fuerza -¡Quédate un poco más!

-Necesito volver, además, ¿No ya estás muy grande para hacer estas cosas?-"siempre actuando como una niña"

-No. Además, tú siempre serás mi Moka-oneesama, eso nadie lo va a cambiar

-…lamentablemente- dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eh, nada Kokoa. Y tú siempre serás mi hermana menor- Moka correspondió el abrazo y después de que también le diera uno a Kahlua y se despidiera del bebé, por fin estaba lista para irse –por favor, no vayan a darle de comer cosas extrañas al bebé

-Claro que no

-y no dejes que la comida se tueste, Kokoa

-¿Crees que tengo 6 años o qué?

-Sí, si lo creo- Kokoa se quedó con la boca abierta –y por favor, no vayan a quemar la casa

-Moka-chan, ni que tuviéramos 6 años- Moka se las quedo viendo con una gotita en la cabeza ante la sonrisa de Kahlua.

-"cuesta creer que ya son adultas… en especial Kahlua".

* * *

Mientras Moka pasaba "la hora feliz con sus hermanas", a Tsukune le estaba yendo de la patada (para los que leen en inglés, le está yendo mal), ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran. Bueno, empecemos desde el principio.

-¡Wow! Tienes unas alas de ángel, ¿Eres una sirena?

-¡Bingo! Acertaste, soy una sirena- Tsukune recordó a una chica que no podía hablar, su nombre era Sun Otonashi, la sempai (es un superior, así como si fuera un jefe) de todo el club del periodismo

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que puedes imitar tan bien las voces?

-Pues ya vez, no, ya en serio, ¿No sabes cómo?

-¿Crees que estaría aquí si lo supiera?- dijo con sarcasmo, Tsukune

-Las sirenas pueden amplificar la voz y ponerla en un tono en el que los humanos u otros monstruos no lo soportarían, por lo que esa es nuestra más poderosa arma. Por otro lado, si ya eres un profesional, puedes hacer un canto sin sonido que sirve contra una sirena, en fin, creo que eso ya lo sabes- el castaño asintió con la cabeza –entonces yo pensé, si podemos amplificar nuestra voz en un tono perjudicial para los humanos y monstruos, ¿Por qué no podría copiar el tono de voz de otra persona? Y así es como lo hice, me llevó horas de práctica pero al final pude imitar casi perfectamente muchos timbres de voz

-"esto no me ayuda en nada, sólo una sirena podría imitar las voces de los demás"-eso no me sirve… yo soy un vampiro, bueno casi, pero no soy una sirena.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que cantas bien, si no lo hicieras, Mako te hubiera corrido hace mucho.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hago?

-Vamos a salir al centro comercial- Ángel agarró un micrófono y se llevó un amplificador pequeño.

-¿No estarás pensando en…?

-Sí, exactamente eso.

* * *

Ambos fueron al centro comercial y claro que había mucha gente, Tsukune ya estaba sudando frío, él no estaba dispuesto a cantar ahí, en frente de todos. Ángel notó esto y le dijo a Tsukune que se relajará, que sólo él iba a cantar y Tsukune solo iba a decir unas cosillas y ya. Pero aun así, el castaño estaba muriéndose. Poniendo la pista en su celular y conectando el micrófono, cantó la canción de Ni tú ni nadie de Moenia (ya sé que la cantó primero Timbiriche, pero está versión me gusta más). Les dieron bastante dinero y después se fueron.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Tsukune.

-¿Qué?

-¡No tienes miedo!

-¡Ahh! Entonces es eso, tienes pánico escénico

-No tanto así, pero sí… me da miedo- el castaño se rascó la mejilla.

-Tengo una idea, pero tienes que estar dispuesto a hacerlo

-¡Claro que sí! Si eso me ayuda- Tsukune lamentaría esa oración u os momentos más tarde -¿Qué quieres que haga o cuál es el truco?

-Tú sólo espérame en el restaurante de ahí, aparta una mesa ya que la mayoría de gente va ahí. Yo iré a comprar unas cosas

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Tsukune espero unos momentos, incluso pidió un poco de agua para esperar a su nuevo maestro, al ver a la puerta, vio a su maestro y enseguida fue con él pues lo estaba llamando.

-Hey, tardaste un ¡Rato! ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces con eso?!- Ángel traía puestas unas zapatillas rojas de tacón de 5 cm. Y Tsukune casi se desmayaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú esposa no se pone zapatillas de tacón?

-¡Sí, pero ella es mujer! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

-No, vamos a nuestra mesa

-¡Pero! Estás con unas… zapatillas

-Yo las estoy usando, no tú, vamos- los dos fueron hacia su mesa, el de cabello negro casi se dobla un pie, era complicado caminar con zapatos de tacón. Tsukune miraba disimuladamente a las miradas de los demás comensales, quería que la tierra se lo tragara en esos momentos, hasta que por fin llegaron –relájate Tsukune

-¿¡Qué me relaje?! ¿Por qué estás usando eso?

-Ay bebé, no te preocupes, mi amor- él lo dijo con voz de mujer y el castaño casi dio un salto en su silla, el colocho se empezó a reír –si pudieras ver tu cara, jajaja

-c-c-cállate, ¡Maldito loco! No digas eso por favor

-Perdón bebé- dijo otra vez con voz de mujer

-¡Ya deja eso!- le grito con fuerza y las demás personas voltearon a verle, Tsukune se puso más rojo de lo normal por la pena que estaba sintiendo. La "cita gay"; que es lo que cualquiera pensaría al ver a esos dos, siguió su curso y Ángel siguió hablando como mujer incluso para pedir su comida, Tsukune quería suicidarse ya mitad del plato de Ramen que había pedido, estalló.

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- Tsukune dejo la parte de su comida y se levantó de la mesa –si no quieres ayudarme pues no lo hagas, ¡Pero no se burle de mí!

-¿Ya te vas, bebé?- Tsukune ya estaba casi de color rojo sangre y su Youki se estaba desatando cada vez más

-¡No soy ni tu bebé, ni corazón, ni tu amor, NI NADA!- le gritó en la cara y agarrándolo de la playera.

-Disculpe, señor

-¡¿Qué?!

-Le voy a tener que pedir que se retire, por favor.

Así, a los dos los sacaron del restaurante y Tsukune se sentía indignado por hacer el ridículo frente a tanta gente.

-Maldición, por tu culpa no acabe mi comida

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Todavía tienes el descaro de decirme eso?! ¡Estaba muriéndome ahí dentro!

-Está bien, creo que esa prueba fue demasiado para ti, vamos a algo más leve

-¿Era una prueba?

-¡Claro! Y fallaste horriblemente, ahora vamos a divertirnos- fueron a un local en el que sólo hay videojuegos y pagaron por una hora para jugar el videojuego de Rock Band: The Beatles y a Tsukune le dieron un micrófono y a Ángel la guitarra.

-Esto… no es una broma, ¿O sí?

-No lo es, tú sólo diviértete

-Bueno, pero si llego a 5 estrellas te quitas esas cosas

-Hecho- y así Tsukune empezó a cantar.

You´ll never know how much I really love you  
You´ll never know how much I really care

Listen, Do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell? Woaaaah  
Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to heeeeaaaar  
I´m in love with you

I´ve known the secret for a week or two  
nobody knows, just we twooooo

Listen, Do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell?  
Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I´m in love with you

Ooooohhh

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que se hayan reido**-¿Y eso por qué?

**-Por que si no lo hacen, voy a hacerte la vida imposible**-¡Nooo! ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

**-Por que la vida no es justa, pero aun así es buena**-¡Por favor, más vale que se hayan reído!

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, intentaré actualizar mis otras historias lo más pronto posible.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


End file.
